One Night
by o-dragon
Summary: rated T to be safe and for later things...Kabira is an aspiring professional ice skater, and who wants to have a better life. so what will happen when she wakes up in Zuko's world? she may find what she's looking for. COMPLETED!
1. Kabira Senghore

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and the plot which was made up by me, o-dragon. Which means that I do not, and never will own _Avatar_, published by Nickelodeon, and any and all of the characters... I just use them in this story, designed by me, o-dragon. I also do not own anything else mentioned in this story that I forgot to cover, and likeI said before,I only own my characters and the plot.And if I did own _Avatar_, I would get Zuko to fall in love with me...hehehe.**

**This is kind of the story to get to know my personality, but through a character. I'm not into sports, although I would love to be able to Ice Skate, and/or be an Ice Princess. But that dream's only a fantasy. I can only stand up, and even then I can barely! Also, take note that nothing of the family (that happened to the girl) ever happened to me. Just to say now.**

**Also, if anyone knows anything like terms and/or names for ice-skating, picture phones, and anything about ipods, I know absolutely nothing about them, so please…a little help here? I'll let you know if there are more terms I need.**

**Also, again, thisbegins onSaturday, September 3, 2005, and I'm writing as if the Hurricane never happened. That'll happen in the sequel, _IF_ I write one.**

**My second fan fic ya'll, and I'm getting better at this each day, so hang in there!**

**Also, the POV will switch some. But I'll let you know when that is. It won't be in the first chapter if that's what you're wondering. If it doesn't change, you won't see what POV it is, so it will be Kabira Senghore's (the main character) and when it does switch POV's, it will go to the narrator. It won't be like this forever, just until after the first 10 chapters I think. Maybe more, I haven't decided yet. It is a little confusing, butmy writing is confusing sometimes, but not all the time. But if you're still confused, just read, and you'll get it. If not, just ask, and I'll explain again.**

**That's all, which means onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Kabira Senghore 

"And up next, Kabira Senghore, representing Alexandria, Louisiana, on the ice." I breathed in and out deeply as the announcer said this. I tried to relax, but it was useless, so I just got out there and did my best. All the twirls, jumps, spins, and the crowd soon got me into action. Iquickly found the rhythmof the music, and i gracefully flowed with it, instead just going through my routine again. The music picked up and I did my final jump/spin. I landed it gracefully, and I nailed it! That was the best part of the competition. The second best part was when I got 2nd; by the way, it was the nationals!

That night, my whole family and all of my friends were at my house to celebrate. The men soon had gotten drunk by 9:00, and the party started at 7:30. I hated it when they did that; they always acted so obnoxious! My brother was soon trying to imitate me on the ice, so I went upstairs with my best friend, Mosho, (real name: Brittaney, but she was ashamed of it because of Brittany Spears, so I renamed her "Mosho"), and we were soon talking about the boys at school. I was in a protest about drinking and being drunk, and it was the loneliest protest ever in the history of history.

Not only did I ice skate, I had a blue belt in my Tai Kwon Do class at school, and I was a dancer. On top of all that was my schoolwork, but I had managed to getA/B Honor roll every month so far in my junior high and high school career…and I was a sophomore. Pretty good if I do say so myself.

All my friends always ask how I did it all, but all I say is, "I just do it". Plus I love to do it. But I do have fun. For instance, I like to go sailing, swimming, and rock climbing, which I was excellent at. I did have muscles in my arms, but I usually wore long sleeved shirts. Why? I don't like showing off, or showing my arms for that matter. But at the beginning of September, with the heat, I couldn't really wear them, so I had no choice but to wear short-sleeves.

The party was soon over by 2:30 am, much to my displeasure. But, thankfully, tomorrow was Sunday, so I could sleep as late as I wanted. Hooray for sleep! But, I didn't get to bed until around 5; I knew I'd sleep until 3 tomorrow. Thankfully, all of my homework was done.

The reason for my late bedtime was the fact that I wrote in my journal until like 4:30 withthe radio, and then I fell asleep. My two saviors: writing and reading. Tonight's story was about Avatar, just like always. I loved that show! It was my favorite, even though I was almost 16. People just have never understood the need for people (me)to be who they were, and not someone else. "Don't live up to other people's expectations, live up to yours" was one of my "famous" and favorite sayings. And that was what I was doing, being myself. "You don't like it, either get over it, or live with it" another one of my "famous" sayings. And I liked Avatar, so I was content. But I did wish I couldhave a better life…

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and since I slept in to my estimated time, I just stayed on the computer for the entire day. The next day was Labor Day, which meant no school, and we also had another day off on Tuesday for some strange reason, but it was an extra day off, so I didn't really care. And so on Monday, we went sailing! 

I packed my water-proof backpack, or as I like to call it, my bp, with my ipod, three sets of clothing (we were spending the night on the boat, and so I packed two outfits to wear (and also, both of the first two outfits would get wet within the first day usually, so I would have barely anything to wear for the next day), my journal to write in, a towel, sunscreen, a brush and tooth brush with tooth paste as well, my picture phone, and a bathing suit. I also packed my green-stone necklace to wear later. But of course I was wearing a bathing suit under my clothes as well.

I was already to leave when it came time, except for one thing…

"Kegan! You know I can't take you!" I pleaded with my adopted raccoon. I had "adopted" him when I found him barely alive next to his dead brothers, sisters, and mother. I had taken him to Animal Control, but they asked if I could take care of him from my house. I knew I had everything else to do as well, but I said I would, and so he's been staying with us for almost two months now. "Besides, Mosho will come and check on you later." I hugged the baby close to me, and he struggled, but I kept on. It was tearing me apart, leaving him like this. My family waited in the car, honking the horn. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." I let him go and put him in his carrier with plenty of food and water. "Bye-bye, K!"

I left him and went and got into our red convertible mustang, throwing my bag between my feet and buckled up. Thankfully I was near the window seat, and the top was down, so my tears could be dried. I wiped those away myself that didn't get blown away, and kept staring. The sad part was, no one even noticed.

* * *

**If you've gotten this far, please review, and if you don't, I'll pester you until you do! lol Thank you if you do, and if you do not, well, it's your loss, and mine...**


	2. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own _AVATAR_, or any of its trademarks, characters, terms, etc. etc. etc. What I DO own are all the characters that are mine, and the plot, which is totally made up by me, o-dragon. Ha-ha you thought I was going to say my name…I will never say iton here. So there! You guys know I'm just playing with ya'll. I also do not own _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_, by _Green Day_, which I also do not own. And I do not own _AQUAFINA_, and ipod, or the idea for that matter, a bikini, or the song _"HEARTBREAK"_, by _Rob Thomas_.**

**This takes place on Labor Day, 2005. And I really have almost been drowned before, maybe twice, but at least once by my cousins when I was in either 4th or 5th grade I think. No, fourth. I'm sure of it.**

**I actually try and research the things that I can for my stories, so needless to say, I put a LOT of work into these. Such as, Kabira and her family are driving to Mandeville, which is about 150 miles southeast of Alexandria that is in the middle of Louisiana, which is were she lives. And Mandeville is on Lake Pontchartrain, and I looked all this up in our ATLAS for about 1 hour on Sunday, trying to find a gigantic lake, with a city two hours away from the city that she lives. This was the best pick. So don't say that I just write everything down off the top of my head. I also look up things that I do not know, or are not sure of for _AVATAR_. So there! Ha! Lol**

**By the way, the Senghore's (pronounciation: Sing-hore) started their journey at 5 am on Labor Day...to me, that's kind of ironic. How bout you? Don't forget to review after you read this! I love getting reviews, and seeing what people thought of my stories, and how to improve on them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 -Drowning 

I tried to be happier on the rest of the drive. It was about 2 hrs over to the lake, and by 30 minutes into the drive, I was jamming with everyone else to the radio, being myself. I was more yelling than singing to the radio, but I had a great singing voice, those words coming from my mom, and I was in choir as well as everything else, but I never thought thatmy voicewas very good.

Green Day soon came on air, and I was the only one singing, actually the only one who knew the words. My 17-year-old brother, Pavan, only listened to country, and my 6-year-old sister, Cadee, didn't even listen to music yet, and my parents listened to the 80's music and my father also listened to the blues.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone…

I sang to get rid of my fears and my stress, and I did it with enthusiasm, most of the time when I felt like it. So it was very rewarding for me.

We finally got to the boat dock in Mandeville near 7:00 am that morning, and we loaded up thegigantic sail boat, then all of us, except little Cadee, helped back the boat into the massive lake. The lake was so big in fact, that you couldn't see the other side of it unless you traveled forever. We've never gotten that far, and we once were sailing for about 4 days. If I wasn't 15, I'd think it would go on forever, but I know enough by now to know that it doesn't.

By around 8, we were sailing on the clear, fresh lake. It was so clear in fact, that if you filled a water bottle with the water from the massive lake, and put an Aquafina sticker on the bottle, no one would be able to tell the difference. Trust me, I once tried it on Cadee, and I was grounded for 2 weeks. That was both fun and hilarious! Mom even cracked a smile, but a very small one before she grounded me.

I was trying to sunbathe by 9, listening to my ipod at the same time. Although I knew it wouldn't work, I tried it anyway. The sun wasn't very high yet, so I soon gave up. I'd wait until later. Once I gave up, Dad asked me and Pavan to help him bring down the sails, all the while Cadee was pleading with mom to let her swim, even though she was a little afraid of the water. As soon as she would get in, she would remember, and squeal to get out. I guess she just loved swimming so much that she would just forget. But I took her in anyway. I helped her put on her life vest. Then i took off my clothes, to show a bikini with a Hawaiian Flowered print on it, with a piece of cloth that hung down from the top and the side, so that it covered half of my stomach . Then, while she screamed in delight, I lifted her up, and was about to drop her in the cold lake water, when Pavan came up behind us and pushed us both in. I yelled at him, "You'll pay for that!" once I came up. Cadee just laughed. "What're you gonna do to me little sis?" he asked, taunting me (he was still on the boat). "All I can say is be sure to sleep with your eyes open tonight!" I screamed and covered my face instinctively as he jumped in. My mom set out the radio and turned it up. Then she went back to sunbathing in the warm, lake sun.

Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted

Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded

And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take

This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks

Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you  
I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me

And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away

You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time  
When I was only for you

Rob Thomas' _HEARTBREAK_ was playing when she turned it up. It was one of my all time favorite songs, and I sang when my older brother wasn't dunking me. But for some reason, I couldn't get enough air, so I stopped singing, but I still couldn't get enoughair into my lungs. I began panicking, but all the while, I tried to keep calm.

"Stop! Sto…" I was dunked under again. Cadee was getting scared off to the side of where we were. Every time I tried to come up, I would barely get any air, or none at all when all, of a sudden I would go down again. Truth be told, I was getting scared. I was strong, but not as strong as him.

Pavan had always done things that he never meant to do, and didn't realize that he was doing them when he did them. He had always had a tremendous amount of strength whether he realized it or not. One reason was because he was the star on the wrestling team. He always had gotten me hurt, not even meaning to when we were younger, but he still did.

"Play nice," my father said, not even looking up from reading the paper just as Pavan dunked me again. This time I kept swimming beneath him, trying to get away.

It was quiet under the surface. A deadly, and eerie quiet. Soon I ran out of air and kicked my feet harshly. I reached the surface just when I knew that I would die, and gasped for air. I needed the sweet air so much that I started to cough and choke. I was some feet away from where I was dunked.

"Ok, that's it!" My father was leaning over the edge of the boat with a worried look on his face. My mother the same. "Get on out of there, Kabira. Pavan! I told you to be careful!" he scolded. "But I didn't do anything Pops!" Pavan exclaimed dumbfounded as Dad half lifted me out of the water. "It wasn't his fault!" I choked out after I sat down. "I swam under all on my own." It was a plain lie, and my father could tell. "Ok, well, just sit out for awhile, ok?" My dad looked deep into my eyes as he said this, and I looked deep into his. He cared about me very much, especially since the little "incident" quite a while ago, but it was fresh on my mind during each long day that I lived. I nodded to show that I understood him completely.

I took my towel, and dried myself off. Then, I was able to tan, because by that time, it was almost 1. Time sure flies when you're having fun. Or at least when you're being drowned.

* * *

**If you've gotten this far, please review, you don't know how much that helps me in my writing.**

**Also, stats on the characters:**

**Kabira- Means "Powerful", hazel eyes, sandy/blonde hair a little past her shoulders. She has a slim figure, and arms with some muscle on them. Her birthday is September 16. She's been though a bit for only being 15, she's about 5'8" and she lives in Alexandria, LA. She can also be shy at times, but she can also be so hyper that she begins to scare her teachers, and her peers. This usually happens after lunch, during fourth, fifth, and sixth periods.**

**Pavan- Means "Breeze", green eyes, light brown hair, very muscled and tall, 6'1", he's the star of the wrestling team, and he's 17. He has never known anything else but sports, Louisiana, and his family.**

**Cadee- Means "Pure", gray eyes, darker hair than her brother and sister by a lot; a dark brown. For a 6 year old, she has lived a very simple life, without any worries, and is a little afraid of fish, and the ocean and lakes. She's a little small for her age, but she is very sweet, and absolutely no one can resist her.**

**Mosho- a name I made up, black eyes, and black hair, Japanese/Vietnamese, Kabira's best friend, and always there when she needs her, and Kabira does the same for Mosho. Very kind, and part of protests, but is a firm believer of freedom of speech. Artistic, dramatic, loves to act, be silly, and herself. She will never change herself for anyone else, and her mother taught her this. Her father died when she was young, and about 3 years ago, her mother remarried. She has one sister about Cadee's age, but those two aren't best friends, or even friends really, but that doesn't get in the way of Kabira's and her friendship. A very good friend at the age of 15.**

**I'll add more when we get further into the story. **


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _AVATAR_ trademarks, etc, characters, etc. only the plot and my characters. I also do not own the title of this chapter, it's the property of _AVATAR_, and if you'd notice, it's in quotes for that reason. I also do not own an ipod, a waterproof backpack, or as Kabira would call it, a bp, a sailboat, and anything else that I forgot to mention. I just own the characters and the story line (plot).**

**Lin13- Sorry about having to deal with your big brother, I don't have one, so I don't really know what it's like. He's loosely based on my cousin, but very, very loosely. And Cadee is very loosely based on my younger sister when she was that age, and Kabira is based on me, but just the personality of the character. And by the way, my cousin (Pavan) is about 20 I think, and he lives in Houston, but I never get to see him, so I don't think that would work out. Lol just joking! Thanks for reviewing!**

**By the way, I'm gonna try to update every time I get at least about 3 reviews, so tell your friends!**

**Here's a note: Cadee (pronunciation: Cay-dee), Kabira (Ka-beer-a), Pavan (Pay-van), just to letthe guys know that have a little trouble pronouncing my crazy names, much thanks to , which I also do not own.**

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far. It was great fun to write this chapter, but don't think I'm cold and heartless, its just that my imagination got to gowild…I've never been through a storm like this that I could remember. I did go through Hurricane Andrew, but I don't really remember that. Please tell me what you thought of thestorm when you finish reading. It took a LOT of work.**

**THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE DURING HURRICANE KATRINA. It is just a storm. They did not land head-first into the hurricane. It's just a bad storm.**

**Here's chapter 3! This chapter took about 1and ½ hours to 2 hours, so enjoy! Four pages! My longest yet! And again, No Flames please!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3- "The Storm" 

Lunch was just as eerie as the lake was below the surface. I couldn't take it, so I finally grabbed my ipod and headed under the deck to the bed Cadee and I shared. I put my clothes back on, which was a gray t-shirt that said in big red letters "I will never give up…" and red short-shorts that were the same color read, then I turned up the music. My mom soon came down and placed Cadee down for her nap in Pavan's bed. She didn't say a word, then just walked out.

I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the yelling to begin. It happened every time something like this happened. My music was already loud, but I could still hear the yelling, so I turned the music up even more. Even though it hurt my ears a little, this drowned it out for good. I closed my eyes and thought about what I'd do if I were in the Avatar world right now. I fell asleep thinking, "Some vacation…"

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, to rain against the small porthole windows. And no one was in their beds, except Cadee, who was in Pavan's. "How weird…the sky didn't even look like it would storm earlier." I thought. Then it hit me. 

I put my ipod in my bp, but before I did, I looked at the time. It was about 10:30 pm, and there was yelling on deck. I put the ipod in at that time, and slipped my slipper/shoes on, and raced up the stairs to the deck to help.

"Oh! Thank god!" My mother yelled. "Kabby! Grab that rope and pull!" I did as I was told, the ice-cold, rain-splattered wind whipping in my face, and the wind turning the sail nearest me into a monster. In less than 5 seconds, I was soaking wet, the cold freezing my entire body deep into my bones. I barely had time to look around, when the wind knocked me to the ground. But by the way it looked, it looked like the storm had just sprung.

My brother and father were trying to get the boat steady on the 3-foot high, harsh waves. I had never seen waves this harsh, or high for that matter, except on the ocean. Pavan, even with all of his strength, was no match for the crazed winds. The waves were ferocious, and the wind plus the waves, that crashed onto the boat every 30 seconds, were like icy nails onto my bare skin in sheets and sheets. Lightning flashed dangerously near us, and it illuminated my face. I grabbed a loose rope that was waving in the wind, and tied it back where it belonged, never letting go of my first rope. Then I pulled harder on the first rope, my hands slipping due to the rain. The boat was tilted so far that the opposite side from where I was pulling the rope was about to touch the lake. As I pulled, it straightened up; the lightning got closer and closer with each second passing. Wave after wave splashed on deck, but through all of our hard work, we were fighting a losing battle.

Through the storm, my mother called out, "Go get Cadee!" I wasn't able to hear her, but I read her lips, and understood. I did as I was told once again. Below deck, it was beginning to flood. I didn't know how long it had been like this, but the water was about up to my shins. I shook my sister awake. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes. I couldn't believe she had slept through the storm…then again I could. She had once slept through a twister. I told her the story quickly, and that we would have to get into the water, and to not be afraid.

"There is no time to be frightened. Do not be afraid. You cannot live life without being afraid, but you need to try not to be now. This is the time to be brave." I looked her dead in the eyes, communicating to her that I was serious. She nodded, totally awake now, and I put her little red life vest on her once again. I was about to head out, with her in my arms, the water now up to my thighs, when I saw my bp lying there, innocently on my bed. I bit my lip, trying to decide whether or not to take it.

I grabbed it and headed out on deck. I then handed the small child to my mother, and she told me to jump into the thrashing waters. I looked around, the rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. But Ifigured that they were already in the water. Just as we jumped in, lightning striked the front of the boat. I jumped into the waves.

I came up a moment later, to see the boat in flames or what was left of it anyway. It had caught fire and pieces of wood were already floating in the water. I grabbed a piece of driftwood that wasn't flaming. Then I looked around for my family. I couldn't see them. Through the wind, rain, and waves, I wasn't surprised that I couldn't.

The fiery boat began to come close to me, and as the fire lighted up my face, I could feel the deadly warmth of the greedy flames. The storm began to stand still. The lightning had stopped, but the rest of the storm kept going to its full strength, it was acting as if it was immortal and that it had stores of strength hidden away.

Then I realized it: I was in mortal danger. There had been gasoline on the boat to power it. Gas and fire do not mix, so I began to swim frantically trying to get away, dragging my driftwood with me. When I was a safe distance away, it exploded, fiery wood shooting around me like missiles during the Cold War. It was almost like it had been waiting for me to get to safety.

Then came the issue of finding my family, but that was almost impossible due to the waves, but I searched anyway, still dragging my driftwood. Since I didn't have time to put on a life vest back on the now sinking boat, the wood was acting like one. I had to find Cadee. Everyone else was used to this weather…to some extent anyway, but she wasn't. Plus she was afraid of the water. I wondered if she and my mother had been separated. "No! Don't think about that now, Kabby!" I thought to myself.

I began to cry out frantically, even though I knew that no one could hear me, I thought someone might. But it was useless. I could barely hear my own voice over the storm. There was no way Cadee or anyone else was going to hear me if I couldn't even. I began to cry from desperation and from being afraid. I couldn't stand this!

All of a sudden, a wave that came out of nowhere crashed over me, knocking all of my air out of my lungs, but before I lost all consciousness, I held onto the driftwood for dear life, so at least I would be able to float again.

Then, I blacked out, the fire still raging behind me.

* * *

**If you've gotten this far, please review, my 15th birthday is coming up, so your reviews are like birthday presents. Thanks.**


	4. Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar_, or the big, but small iron**** ship that this chapter ****takes place on. I also do not own any of the characters, except Kabira Senghore, and the plot as well. Also, I do not own anything else that i forgot to mention in this story.**

**Note: this takes place on Tuesday, September 6, 2005, in the middle of the ocean (does anyone know the name?) in the Avatar world, which, like I mentioned earlier, I do not own. Also, does anyone know the name of the Captain's place on the ship, where he steers the giant boat?**

**Lin13-** I'm positive that I've never been through a storm like this. Its all made up in my imagination. You sound like Cadee, when she almost slept through it, but the sinking of the ship kept her from it. lol Anywayz, thanks for reviewing!

**Also****, I think that this chapter was kind of bland, so I decided to go ahead and post two chapters in the same day, so here's one for now! Also, when you see either AUTHOR or KABIRA it means that it's through their point of view. The author one is my point of view, through the author, me, and the Kabira one is through Kabira's point of view…does that make sense? If not, just ask me and I'll explain again. I don't mind.**

**And please, No Flames! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4-Finding**AUTHOR**

A distressed soldier ran through the halls of the great, but small iron ship that had been the home to dozens of people for 2 years now. He was on a mission. He had just received word from the helmsman that there was something floating in the ocean about a mile ahead of them and at the rate that this ship was going, they'd hit in no time...also, it looked to be a person.

He reached the Captain in about 5 minutes, which was record time. But by the time he'd gotten there, he was choking for air. A Prince with a scar across his left eye looked up at the man from his maps that he had beenstudying, and a retired general, the prince's uncle, looked at the same man from his tea cup.

"Person…dead…ahead…about to…run…into it…one mile…'head…turn 10 degrees…left…" and he almost collapsed, but another soldier rushed forward and caught him. The Captain got the message though, and began to turn the ship hurriedly, while the prince and uncle raced to the deck. When they got there, soldiers were awaiting order, watching the figure in the ocean grow nearer by the minute. "Lower the ropes" the retired general ordered.

"Uncle! What are you doing? We don't know if this person can be trusted! I mean they'refloating in the middle of the ocean! I will not letthem aboard my ship!" he fumed. The General turned to his nephew. "Just until we know if we can trust her" he expained, smiling slightly.The prince obviously didn't like the decision, but he let it pass, fuming so much that steam rose from his body. "Keep your cool Zuko" he thought as his men lowered the rope down to the sea.

Since the boat was so big, it took until it was right on top on the person for it to turn, but it soon got there.

* * *

**KABIRA **

Iwoke up to a small headache, and the feeling like I would understand very slowly for awhile, or at least until I regained awareness of my surroundings. I also woke to the smelling of wet wood. I realized that I was still holding onto the driftwood. Then I heard yelling.

"Lower the rope!" someone yelled.

"My family!" I thought excitedly, and so I looked up slowly, fighting off a small set of dizziness. But I didn't see anyone, or the vastness of the giant lake either. Also, I smelled the salty sea. "How strange…" Then my eyes adjusted to being able to see again, and I saw this gigantic metal ship bearing down onme! I didn't scream, which was strange, especially for me;I just floated there, silently staring. Some men threw arope overboard, and then tied it to their ship as well, whilethe boat was slowly turning away.But It didn't turn so far that I couldn't hear someone yell, "Grab the rope!" I did as I was told, as always, finally letting go of the last piece of wood from the boat that had explodedthe night before. My muscles screamed of soreness, something that I hadn't felt in a long time, andmy face scrunched up as I grabbed the worn rope and looked up, the ship dragging me along.

There were people wearing two shades of red armor, looking down at me. An old man was the one that had yelled at me, I could tell.

"Can you climb up?" The man asked. "I think…"my voice didn't work, so I tried again. "I think so!" I yelled with all of my might, my voice cracking. But they obviously heard me, because the man turned to the others and said, "Hold the rope steady."

I thought, "Ok, to get to safety, I have to do this. Ok, I'm ready! Let's do this!" I began pulling myself up the rope slowly, my muscles screaming in pain each time I moved. Thankfully I could rock climb and that I had the strength I did. Pulling myself out of the water was the hard part. I slipped once, but I held onto the rope harder,andregained myself, taking my time. The men were worried, but they did all that they could, and the Captain kept the boat as steady as possible. Team work always worked well.

Once we hit a wave, and I was swung outward, then was rammed back into the boat. I let out a gasp of pain. "Get it in gear!" I said to myself quietly.

I stood up against the side slowly, pulling back and up at the same time. I was actually walking up the side ofthe boat! I soon neared the railing, my goal in sight. A hand reached out, and I took it, grasping it for all things dear. I pulled myself the rest of the way up, with some help of course, and then once I was on the other side, I dropped to the ground, my legs buckling under me. The soldier let go of me and left quickly, running around the corner of the ship.

I was so tired, I wanted to just sit there for all eternity. I closed my eyes, still fighting off the pain. But I couldn't give up now. I'd made it all the way up the side of the boat when my body had said no. I was too far into the game now.

I soon looked up, my hair falling in my face all around me, and I looked into the soft, golden eyes of the old man kneeling beside me. Then I looked around, and met the same golden eyes of every man there, except for one who was looking away. He looked about my age, maybe a year older.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the man asked kindly. I looked back into his deep, kind, golden eyes, searching for hope.

* * *

**Ok, if you've gotten this far, please review. There have been over 50 people look at this thing, and only two have reviewed. You dont even have to tell me that you like it, just tell me what I can work on. But I do thank you Lin13, and Lady Innocence, who are good, and loyal, and who reviewed. Thank you for you're time.**


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer: Note, I do not own any of the _Avatar_ trademarks, characters, or anything else for that matter, except Kabira and the plot, so remember that! Plus, I do not own anything else that I forgot to mention, but I think that's it.**

**Also, I made up the Ping Chi O****cean…I think. If it was already made up, its not mine. :D This takes place like RIGHT after Kabby gets on board and collapses, so you might want to review after you've read both, that way, you can go back if you need to, and you won't forget what just happened**

**Also, here's my advertising station for stories, thanks to the idea of Lin13's, so I thank thee. So, all of you out there who like my story, you should go and visit her's: _Everybody Else is Doing It!_ That one's pretty good, I must say.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5-Realization

**KABIRA**

"I…I think so" I said slowly, drinking in the surroundings. The boy was still looking away. Then, I felt a aching in my head; I put my hand up to it.

"Uhhh." I groaned. "Where am I?" I took my hand away slowly, and looked into the worried face of the old man. He was obviously the oldest there.

"Well, you're in the middle of theocean, on a Fire Navy ship…" he began uncertainly. Fear and slow understanding crept into my eyes. "Who did you say you were again?" "And why were you in the middle of the ocean!" the young boy asked harshly, finally looking up and pointing a finger at me. I looked up at him, and so did the old man.

"Prince Zuko! She has obviously been through a lot lately, so one question at a time." He turned back to me. I looked into his eyes, then down at the metal deck. I could feel all eyes on me. Even though I was a performer, I still didn't like the feeling very much.

"Uhh…" My mind was reeling very slowly. "My…my name is Kabira Senghore…Kabby for short, and I don't know how, or why I'm in the middle of the ocean. We, my…my family and I, were…were in a storm…" I racked my brain. I looked up at the guy and finished my sentence. "...and our boat was destroyed…then, I was knocked out. The next thing I know… I'm on your ship, in the middle of the ocean." I paused. "This isn't the Gulf of Mexico, is it?" I asked with a sinking feeling, looking at the man whom I was beginning to recognize, but very slowly. I felt a pain in my back, and realized my bp was still on, so I shrugged it off, and continued to sit there, listening, water dripping from my hair, and body. There was a puddle around me where the water had gathered.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He stroked his beard. "Where am I then?" "In the middle of the Ping Chi Ocean of course, between Nations Earth and Fire." He looked a little confused. "And I am General Iroh, retired general of course, which title I now occupy as Uncle Iroh, which you may call me…"

"Uncle! We do not even know the girl!" the boy fumed, but Iroh continued as if the boy made no remark. "…and that is my nephew, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"What if she's an enemy?" "Well, she doesn't look like any kind of enemy to me…" While the two had their "conversation", my mind worked slowly, but fast at the same time, and realization dawned on me. Shock took over my mind, and as tears began to make deep canals into my face, I barely realized it. _I'm in the Avatar world…_ I thought, realizing my predicament.

When I began crying, the two men stopped arguing. I put my hands to my face, so they wouldn't see the tears, and began to say, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" over and over again.

* * *

**AUTHOR**

The girl began crying hysterically, and Zuko looked up at her. Her hands had covered her face, and she kept saying, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She finally looked up at Zuko, and uncovered her face, her hazel eyes bearing deep intohis soul, but she wasn't angry. Just very upset and scared.

She had about shoulder-length sandy colored hair, that was about 4 inches longer than her shoulders, and as it fell around her face, curls startedforming from her hair being wet. Her body began shaking harshly from the crying, but she was trying to control it. Her arms wrapped around her waist, and her breathing evened out.Iroh wasback down onto the ground next to her, helping her with her breathing. He told her to use the meditation breathing that Zuko used every day. " '5…6…7…8…and out…" Iroh repeated this until all that was left of her outburst were the dried tears that were plastered to her face. She had more control over her emotions thanZuko had ever seen a personin his life have.Zuko also noticed that she was kind of pretty, evenduring her breakdown.

Then he looked at her as a whole. She had a slender body like that of a dancer's, and she had onstrange-looking shoes, very much like that of a slipper. She also wore a T-shirt that was gray and that said, "I will never give up…" and it looked like the letters were worn, plus, he noticed that she wore very, _VERY_ short pants. Only men wore pants, so why was she? Zuko passed her and went over to the railing to look out at the now setting sun.

* * *

**KABIRA**

The soldier that had left had come back, with a new man following him, just as I had gotten control of my crying. The new man was obviously a doctor, and began checking me out immediately.

"So tell me about yourself." The doctor asked me as he began to take my pulse.

"Well," I started. _Might as well get this over with while everyone's here, that way I won't have to answer the same questions over and over again._ I thought, and then I began my introductions, this time not pausing as much. "My name is Kabira Senghore, Kabby, like I said earlier, and I'm almost 16. I'm a figure skater, and I really want to become a professional at it. I absolutely love it, and I alsohave a purple belt at Tae Kwon Do. I rock climb, swim, and I like to go sailing. Plus some other stuff." I answered, knowing none of them had understood a word that I had just said, except my age, but they nodded anyway. "Hmmm..." the doctor said in response. I couldn't tell if he was saying that in response to my pulse, or what I had just said.

"So, where did you come from Kabby?" Uncle Iroh asked while the doctor looked into my eyes and my mouth. "Aleckandia, Louiseeana." I answered. The doctor let me go then, and I corected myself. "Alexandria, Louisiana." "Oh." He started stroking his beard again, and began to think deeply. I knew he didn't have a clue about that either.

"Ok, lets get you to the ward." The doctor said as he stood up. He and Uncle Iroh helped me get up, although that was very hard, since I hadn't used my muscles in almost an hour, and from my very hard sailing trip. I finally stood and straightened up, but as soon as I did, I let out a gasp. Pain had shot right through my back, and down through my legs and up arms, freezing my entire body. I fell forward, unable to move, and blacked out once again.

* * *

**Please, please, if you've read this, please review. It helps me a lot, a lot, a lot. Thanks for your reviews, Lin13, and Lady Innocence! I really apprieciate them.**

**But I do know how many people read this, and it only takes 5 minutes to review. 5 minutes of your time, that's it. If you're a kind person, you'd do this for me. Thank you.**

**Man! I'm starting to sound like those 10 cents /day commercial for tv. That's it! I'm losing it! lol, just joking! Also, does anyone know what OOC or OC means? I'm kind of in the dark about that. **

**Review, or I'll punch you in the eyes! Naw, I won't, but I'll pester you until you do! o-dragon**


	6. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar_, _FanFiction_, or HEARTBREAK by Rob Thomas. What I do own are the characters totally made up be me, and the plot…do I have to do this every time? sigh**

**Anyway, today was quite interesting, we found a 2-½ foot long snake, and the basketball goal killed it…weird huh? Then, my grandmother came over for dinner, and I get frustrated with her around for only 5 minutes…she stayed for about 2 hours. I like to play a game, "See how many times it takes to repeat something to her" my record is 6 times, and that's with the hearing aid in. I love her to death, but she gets very annoying very quickly. School tomorrow…yippee! (sarcastically)**

**Happy Labor Day! And, guys, I am now serious. 3 reviews per chapter, at least, and you get another post. I only did it today, because I wanted to post on Labor Day. So, if you don't like it, sue me! Just kidding, but still.**

**Lin13-** Thanks for the little notes. I appreciate it. And about your review for chapter 4, I do think that Iroh would win Best Grandpa award. He's so nice, such a change from Prince Ponytail. He's probably the only thing keeping the entire crew sane on that ship.

**elf of rohan-** a new face! runs up and hugs you Welcome Aboard the Ship! Glad you like the story. I work really hard on it.

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope everyone enjoys! And where the little section is up there,where everything is underlined, I really mean that. So, you like the story, and want to keep reading, you review. I really don't like to be mean like this, but if it gets you to review, so be it. I need your comments!**

**Anywayz, Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6-Recovery

I had a dream, where I was floating, no flying through the white, fluffy clouds in a clear blue sky. I was flying, but then again, not really, because I had my ice skates on, and I was traveling though the sky that way. My arms were outstretched, and a grin was spread across my face like butter. All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in my legs, that paralyzed me, and sent me hurtling to the ground.As I looked down,I realized that I was going to crash! I closed my eyes, but I never felt the impact…. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around.

I was in a room of some sort, with bottles filled either half-way, or fully with fluids of all kinds, all around the room, and there was a man standing near a table, writing something down and shaking his head, obviously lost in thought. Not wanting to break the silence, I waited for him to notice I was awake. So, instead, I looked around the small room again. It was dark in the room, with only candlesto light up the place, without any windows to see out of, which made the light problem even worse. There was a door, diagonal from my bed, on the opposite side of the room made entirely of metal, but looking again, the entire room was made of the metal.There were also two chairs by the door. There were3 more beds, as well asmine, that were unfilled, set in a dice-like pattern.

At this time, when I was looking at the beds, the man looked down at me and obviously thought I was still asleep, because he did a double take. "Well, look who's awake!" he said joyfully, putting on his gloves. He wasn't mocking or teasing at all, he was serious. "Lets have a look here shall we?"

As he looked into my eyes again, and listened to my heart once more, I asked him, "How long have I been here?" "From the day when you collapsed, only about 1. Which was strange, we thought that you'd be out for at least 3." My stomach did a twirl. At least 2 days without food or water. I was lucky to even be alive. The man, whom I now recognized as the doctor must've read my thoughts because he said, "We actually didn't think that you would make it. It didn't seem like you could move when you fell. Your entire spine was frozen, and every time that we even _tried_ to move you, you would scream in pain. We were very worried about how you would heal, and in what condition you'd be in when you woke up. Mind to tell me what might've happened to make it do that?"

I sighed. I knew what he was talking about, but it was always awkward with what I knew about it. But they _had_ offered me help…

I sighed. "I have never found out exactly about that. It has baffled doctors, and I've been to just about everyone in my state, but I don't know. We did take an X-ray, to see what was up, and there seems to be a vertebrae a little out of place, about halfway down my spine." That was all I said, and it was the entire, whole, 100 down-to-earth truth. "When did you find out about this?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Uhhh…about 10 years ago, I was on the ice skating rink, andI froze up, much like I did yesterday. I crashed into the wall, going top speed, and was unable to move for about 1 week. Last time it happened was about 1 year ago. It didn't take me long to heal that time, so I doubt it will this time." I recalled the memory with pain.

"I see…" the doctor said obviously thinking hard, while writing down each and every word I said. "You don't mind if I tell General Iroh about this, will you?" "Of course not." I said. He nodded, and left the room for a minute, going to find Iroh. I began humming to myself "HEARTBREAK" by Rob Thomas, but I only got halfway through it, when the doctor came back. "Now, everything will be ok. You get some rest." But first, I had some water, actually more like a gallon so that I wouldn't die from dehydration. Then I went to sleep once again.

* * *

I woke up about a day later, to find that my legs could barely move. The doctor insisted that I move around and get some fresh air though. So, he helped me up into a standing position, which was very hard, especially since my legs were frozen along with my back. That was kind of awkward trying to move around, and a male doctor helping a 15-year-old female walk. So for the fresh air, we went up to the top deck, where the prince was training with Lieutenant Ji. Iroh was sitting there, and so he got a chair for me, which I thanked him for, and sat down to watch the two train.

After about an hour, Ihad to go back down, and my legs cooperated a little better, thank God. Then I slept for a little while longer. And since I slept so muchduring the day, I was awake during the night, and so Iwrote in my journal (I had it returned to me shortly after I woke up).

This went on for about 4 more days, with more and more time outside, until I could go for about 6 hours outside, and with my birthday just around the corner. By the time I was 3 days left with being 15, I was walking around with acane like an old person.

Every day, I went to the deck, the doctor through helping me, and watched Zuko train with Ji. I watched with interest, and after awhile, Iroh asked me if I could bend an element, trying to start up conversation. I answered him that I didn't think that I could, but I had read FanFiction stories, and so I knew that anything was possible, even though I knew that they were all fiction. So he went down under the deck, and returned carrying a candle from Prince Zuko's room. He lit it with a movement of his hand, but I didn't catch it because I was too busy watching the two train.

"Now, try and put it out." He told me, and showed me the movement that I needed to do. I concentrated very hard, and got it to flicker out. I squealed in delight. So much in fact, that Zuko got distracted, so he turned around just as Ji sent a flame ball straight for him and his ponytail caught fire. He didn't know this, so I giggled and moved my hand like Iroh had told me to and put it out, with only the ends burned a little. He never found out that had happened until he looked into the mirror that night.

"Was that your first try at Fire Bending?" Iroh asked curiously. I nodded my head. "Try this," he said after he thought for a moment. He first put a new flame on the candlewick, then he moved his wrist and hand in a sweeping motion,so thathe was able to lift the flame from the wick. He then turned it into a ball and made it grow until it was the size of somebody's palm. After that, he put it out in mid-air.

This time I didn't have to concentrate as hard. It actually came kind of naturally for me. I flowed with the flame, becoming one with my bending, as I did with my music when I was on the ice.

This thought led me to my 2nd place in the nationals, which led my mind to the party, which led it then to my family. I let the flame drop as my mind was washed over with sadness and wonder for how they were doing.

"Are you feeling all right?" Iroh asked, noticing the drop in myenthusiasm. "What…? Oh, I'm fine, I probably just need to rest…Thank you for teaching me." I got to my feet slowly, my muscles stretching almost painfully as they re-adapted to movement again, and walked away slowly and sadly. Iroh watched me go. I could feel his eyes on my back.

I felt bad for leaving him like that, but if he knew the truth, the whole truth, not just what I told him…! I sighed as I reached my room. I opened the door and before I went inI looked around the room. Iroh had given me this room to be mine earlier that day, and so I took in the surroundings like a fresh breath of air. I went in slowly, leaning on mycane, and sat on the bed. I looked around the room once more, candle-light flickering on my face, and my mind drifted towards the night that the boat had exploded. That was only a few days ago, the night I had lost all things dear to me, again.

Then it drifted to the night long ago, the one night in my life that has caused me pain every day of my living, breathing, thriving life. I became overwhelmed with sadness once again. I put my face in my hands, the same way that I had done only a few days before, and began to sob quietly. The door closed slowly, to leave me all alone in my strange room, with the one candle flickering….

* * *

**Please review! o-dragon**


	7. The Half Avatar

**Disclaimer: ok, again…I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, THE CHARACTERS, ANYTHING THAT I MAY USE FROM FREAKY FRIDAY, THE BLUE SPIRIT, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION, I DO NOT OWN! I ONLY OWN WHAT IS MINE, WHICH ARE MY CHARACTERS, AND MY PLOT. THAT'S IT! (do I have to say this every time?)**

**Whoa! I just got a serious case of De Ja Vou here! Ok, back on sched!**

**Ok, I want to thank you to all of you who reviewed, and since you gave me 5 chapters, I would normally give you 2 chapters, but I'm running low on how to get to my ideas, so would someone like to lend me a hand here?**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your love is appreciated!**

**FireGurl107-** I'm so glad you like it! Welcome aboard Zuko's Ship! Thanks so much for reviewing! You may have missed it, but she has a vertebrae that is out of place just a tad, and every now and again, it'll like squish a nerve, or move out of place, etc, and that'll make her body freeze up. My friend's mom actually had that happen only with her skull, and she went unconscious while driving, but it's all better now, so that's good. Thank you so much! o-dragon

**Khazia-** Lol. Welcome aboard the mighty Fire Navy Ship! Thanks for reading and reviewing. And yes, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'll try to do that this one and the others as well, but no promises yet! That's a good idea, but she does get on his nerve in this chapter, much like you did in yours. But, she criticizes his leadership---oops! I've said too much! And if you don't mind I'm going to use the "Soldiers can't show emotion thing" in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! o-dragon

**elf of rohan-** It is, for her, she once slammed into a wall, and in later chapters, she'll tell of how it happened when she was at a pool…not a good thing. Thanks for reviewing! o-dragon

**monkaybrains127-** Welcome aboard the sailing ship of: Lets-bug-Zuko-until-he-cracks! Ya, and there'll be a small teeny winy twist in this chapter, so watch out for that! Thanks for reviewing! By the way, what's P.A.M.S.? o-dragon

**Lin13-** Thanks for reviewing! The back thing is very tough for her, but that doesn't stop her. She does need to go to a chiropractor, but her past once prevented her from doing that (no more talking!), but also, the vertebrae is next to a very sensitive nerve at the moment, and so she cant have surgery, or else, she may not be able to move for all eternity. So it was her choice, and she chose to just live with it. Temporary is better than forever. o-dragon

**5 reviews! I'm happy. You all made my crummy day turn into a good one! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, and the new ones as well. Glad you like the story. I must say, though, it will get more interesting. But I may not update for a while, I have to type until at least chapter 10, and then I will post so it might be awhile. I just need to get from one point to another. And again with the 3 reviews minimum. Thanks again!**

**This takes place right before the "Blue Spirit" Episode. Actually, it happens that night. My story telling might have to change a few things though, but only like the time of day. Also, this chapter might be a little longer, to explain everything, and a little funny, but my jokes are never funny, so it may or may not be. Also, I don't know what the place is called where the Captain steers the boat, or where or what the Galley is…some help? So, I'm calling the Captain's place, the Captain's Nest.**

**Also, the chapter title doesn't really make sense to me, but it was the only thing I could think of without giving away too much info...oops! I really have to start keeping my mouth shut! note to self...keep mouth shut haha!**

**Story Adds-**_ Invincible, and Lost To Me_** both very good. I recommend them.**

**9 pages, my best yet! Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7- The Half Avatar

KABIRA

I woke up, the next morning, lying on my left side, facing the wall. "Two days left until my birthday" I thought smugly, which was a total difference than how I usually thought about it. At this rate, it looked like I would be spending it here, amongst the strangers that I knew so well. I faced the wall, thinking about nothing, and again, about everything. I sighed. It had been dark when I got up, but when I actually sat up, the sun had risen, but not far enough to call it day yet. It was only about 8:30. The candle had gone out during the night on its own, not even down to the bottom yet, only half-way there. "Strange…" I thought, looking at the white candle, wondering.

I got up, slowly, my muscles almost fully healed now, and as I walked over to my bp in the corner, I didn't even have to use my cane, as I would have had to only yesterday. I shuffled through my clothes, finally picking out a shirt that said, "fight the flames that burn" in orange letters, and the shirt was once again a short-sleeved top, but this one was red, a bright red, brighter than blood. I also picked out some dark-green short-shorts, and put those on as well. I had never had the color-knack that my sister had, and she's only 6. But red and green went together, so I wore it anyway. I looked like a walking Christmas tree.

I went to the mirror, and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, full of tangles, and rat's nests. Another one of my traits was that I never actually LOOKED in the mirror, except when I did my hair. I had learned not to after the one night that had changed my life forever. If I had, I probably wouldn't have made it this far.

"No! Don't think about that Kabira. You're better than that." I muttered to myself as I put my hair into a high-ponytail, after of course combing it out. I went over to my washtub then, and splashed water on my face to wake me up. It defiantly did the job. The cold water hit my face as if a frozen knife traveled down my face, not wanting to pierce the flesh yet. I looked up, water dripping from my face, and dried it on the towel near me.

I went back to the mirror, and "looked" in it again, then left my room to go to the Captain's Nest where I knew Iroh would be beating some loser at Pai Cho. I was right.

I walked up to the Captain, and looked out of the window. I saw Zuko training fiercely with Ji, and laughed to myself. The Captain looked at me strangely, but I ignored it. _He's so stupid! Training, when there's no one to fight but a measly 12-year-old_ I thought. That's what I had laughed about, but the Captain would never know this. I thought that it was silly, but I did have respect for the lost teen. He had lived out at sea, searching for someone, who for a year and a half, didn't exist. Then, out of severe luck, happen to fall upon him, and chase him around the world, while he also has to put up with Zhao, and whatever else nature decided to throw at him. But he endured it, only so that he could be with his father again, and to be loved and honored.

_He's a lot like me…_ some part of me thought. But I ignored the comment and looked up at the now blazing sun. I sighed, the Captain giving me another strange look, I bet he was dying to get inside my head and see what I was thinking, and went over to Iroh, who had once again beaten another member of the crew at the complicated but simple game. The crewmember got up, and went to finish his chores, and I got into his spot. Without noticing it, I began to play the game.

"Morning!" Iroh said cheerfully. I mumbled something that I couldn't even understand. "Beautiful day, huh?" "Sure" I answered shortly. "Something seems to be bothering you?" he moved his lotus tile forward. "Nahhh…." He looked at me, knowing that I would spill sooner or later. I placed my head in my hands, but so far, I had held up the fort pretty well. "We're going into a port tomorrow, to restock on supplies." "Sounds like fun." "And maybe you would like something extra to wear?" he asked this very cautiously because of all my short answers, I guessed. I looked up at this. "Sure I would! …But I don't have any money." "Don't worry, I'll take care of that!"

I moved a piece forward. "Thank you very much. Hey, how do you play this game?" I asked, still not even realizing that I was playing it. "I don't know, ask yourself that. You just won." I stared at the board amazed. Sure enough, I had won. While I was trying to figure out how I had done it, Iroh leaned forward and asked me, "Is there something bothering you, my dear?"

Yes, there was, my 16th birthday was just days ahead, and the fact that I was stuck in the middle of a foreign ocean with a ship full of men! But I didn't say this. Instead I answered, "Maybe later. Right now, I need some fresh air. Thanks for the game." "Of course, you're very much welcome." He answered me; he then asked a nearby soldier if he would like to play, as I was walking out of the room.

The room, for some reason had been stifling hot, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I went outside on deck. Zuko had left, and so had Ji, so I was the only one out. I went over to the right side of the ship and looked down and the calm waves, splashing on the side of the ship, and then watched them head back towards land, miles away. I was enjoying the cool, 10 o'clock weather hit my face, and wash up and down my body, when I felt the vibrations of somebody's feet hitting the deck behind me.

I turned a little, to see who it was. I wasn't very surprised when I saw Zuko walking slowly towards me. "Yes?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He'd been avoiding me the last few days.

But he didn't answer until he was right next to me, leaning on the railing with me. "What? I just came out here to get some fresh air. Why do you need to know?" he asked harshly. "No reason" I answered, looking back down at the water.

A few moments passed with silence, the only sound was the waves breaking on the side of the boat. "That's it!" he looked up at me like I had screamed, with a confused look on his face. "I can't take it anymore." I striped off my clothes to show the same bikini I had worn when I was almost drowned. His mouth fell when he saw me strip off my clothes, but caught himself, but not before I saw his stunned face. I could only imagine what he was thinking. _She's actually stripping in front of me, and I'm a Prince! How disrespectful…Wait! Zuko, close your mouth!_

"What are you going to do?" he asked slowly, and nervously. "Swim" I said as I climbed up onto the railing, balancing there, arms outstretched, then I did a graceful dive in, with some flips thrown in as well, as Zuko watched me. He looked over the edge. The boat wasn't going so fast that I couldn't keep up. "No you're not! Get out of there!" he threw a rope over. "You may be a _Prince_, Prince Zuko, but you are not the boss of me!" I smiled at his anger.

"While you are on my ship, I am the boss of you and everyone else! Now get out!" He raged. "Fine, fine." I said, reaching for the rope, not very happy with myself for listening to him, but he was my ride. "Fun Sucker" I mumbled the last part so that he couldn't hear me. With my muscles fully healed, I climbed the 30-foot side of the boat in just a matter of minutes this time. "You take the fun out of everything." I stuck my tongue out at him, being me, a total difference than that I was only an hour ago. And with that I walked below deck, carrying my clothes in a bundle with me, getting the floor-sopping wet.

* * *

AUTHOR

On the way back to her room, Kabby passed Iroh going to his room to look for his lost lotus tile, and he stopped her. She was still wearing the bikini that she had swam in. "Miss Kabby…what…" He paused and looked up at her, a stern look on his face. "Did my nephew do this?"

Kabira looked down at herself to see what the old man was talking about. She was still dripping, from head to foot, and her ponytail half way out now. "Oh, don't worry, I pushed myself in. Zuko didn't do anything!" _Not like he could, Mr. Prince I'm-Too-Straight-Forward…_she thought, but smiled anyway. "Ok, well, go get changed. We wouldn't want an accident involving slipping, now would we?" "No, Iroh" As she walked away, he called out to her, "It's Uncle Iroh!" "Sure, sure" she said jokingly.

After she left, Iroh looked down at the floor, wondering what to do about the water. He moved to a different place, thinking it was the light, to look at the spot that she had been standing on. There was no water there, when there should've been a ton of water. He looked down the hallway. But there wasn't any water there either. He began to think as he went into his room to search for the missing tile.

About fifteen minutes after she left, with no luck finding the tile, he went back up to the Captain's Nest to finish playing his game. But first he checked to see that everything was still in place, because Ji could've moved any piece to give him the smallest bit of an advantage. Then, once Iroh had made sure that everything was in place, they began playing quietly again, this time, without an audience.

Only about 30 seconds into their game, and Zuko came storming in, steam rising from his body in so many bursts, that he looked like a teapot. "What's wrong this time, Zuko?" Iroh asked not looking up. "Can you not see what I look like?" he asked furiously. Iroh, Ji, and the Captain all looked up at once. The Captain had to stifle a laugh and turn away, or he would've been thrown overboard for showing emotion. Ji and Iroh also stifled one as well, thankfully Zuko didn't notice.

"Uhhh…umm…wha--" Iroh stammered, trying very hard at this point not to laugh. His nephew was soaking wet, from head to foot, and his boots were overflowing with water. His ponytail had also come undone. He looked like he'd just lost a fight with a very mad water hose.

"What happened?" Iroh finally choked out.

"I'll tell you what happened!" He yelled, and began to flame, but since he was still covered and dripping from head to foot, he only made more steam rise. "I'm looking out at the ocean, when a voice says out of nowhere, "_Hey_ _ponytail!_" I look up, and there's this puddle of water floating above me. Before it drops _right on my head_, it says, "_Fun Sucker_". But, oh no, it doesn't stop there," he had begun to pace the room again. "It should've only taken 2 seconds for that puddle to empty. _Instead,_ it takes 2 full minutes!"

"That's what you're so worked up about? Some water?" Ji asked, finally able to control his fit of laughter. Zuko looked at him with daggers. "Well, lets see now here Ji, no one on this ship should have the ability to waterbend, because this is a Fire Navy ship!"

All was silent, everyone was thinking about who it could've been. Zuko put a new dent in the metal wall after he finished his story. Then, as if all three of them came to the same conclusion at the same time, all three looked up and whispered, "Kabby?"

* * *

KABIRA

I finally reached my room, and dried off. It felt so nice to feel a warm towel on my cold skin. But then I realized something. This towel had been in my bp for almost a week now, and it hadn't been just washed or laying in the sun. "I'm Fire Bending?" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. But, I let it fly, because I was too worried about getting into my clothes before I got sick. I put the clothes that I had on earlier, back on. But the strange thing was that I had been carrying them in my arms, which had been wet, and they had been close to me, and my body had been wet…_but they weren't_.

_That's really strange…_ I thought to myself. I sat down at the edge of my bed, and looked at the candle that had been put out the night before. My door was closed, and I always lock it during the night, but then I was the only one who could've put it out. I tried my theory. I had never lit a flame before, only played with it the day earlier. But I tried it anyway, not knowing what I was doing.

First, I tried just plain concentrating on the flame, but that didn't work. Next I tried punching at it. All that created was a rope of fire. _Well, at least I know how to do that._ Then, I sat down on my bed again, for I had stood up on the last move, and put my hand into a fist, the wick being as still as ever. Then, as if waiting for the right moment, I opened my hand quickly, and a flame appeared. I squealed in delight, clapping my hands and stomping my feet like a little kid at a birthday party. Then I tried the move Iroh taught me. I closed my fist again, and the flame went out.

I tried this about 3 more times, when there was a knocking at my door. I opened it, to find Iroh there, and he led me back to the Captain's Nest. Once we got there, Ji and Zuko were waiting there, almost like I was about to be executed. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Zuko. Iroh sat me down at the Pai Cho board, cleared entirely, and now just and ordinary table.

He told the story of how Zuko had gotten wet, and asked me if I'd done anything. "I don't think so. You mean after I met you in the hallway?" "At anytime between that and the last time you were with Zuko."

"Well, I had jumped into the ocean, wanting to swim, and he'd made me get out. And before I met you in the hallway, I thought of how I'd react next time I met him." "And what was that?" Iroh asked. He was the only one doing any talking. Zuko just stood in the corner, steaming his head off, still soaking wet, and Ji was sitting next to Iroh and me, with a stern look on his face, like I was about to be found Guilty, no matter what I said next.

"I thought that I would pour a giant bucket of water on him, but that's it. And that's when I met you in the hallway." Iroh thought for a moment, and he was deep in thought as well, not your average, everyday thinking for this man. He finally said, "Bend this", and placed a cup of water in front of me. "Excuse me?" "Bend it." "Ok…" I said confused, but I tried anyway.

I stood up and all the while I tried to bend the water, I thought, "_Thank God I watch Avatar!_" I tried streaming the water, because you can't really push-and-pull the water while it's in a teacup, can you? It worked. This put Iroh even more into thought. Then he lit a flame in his hand. "Do something with this." _This is getting weird,_ I thought, but I did it anyway.

I drew the fire out of his hand, and did some fancy flicks with it, all the while Ji and Zuko watching me carefully with a mixture of interest and the thought, _She's got to be a witch!_ I finally put it out, and looked up at Iroh.

"Did either you two help her?" He asked Ji and Zuko. They both shook their heads, not saying a word. "Well, it looks like you can bend two elements, my dear." My jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

Two hours later, after Zuko had gotten dried off and changed, I was in my room, Iroh playing another loser at his favorite game, and Zuko looking at some maps of where the Avatar was headed. I was listening to music on my ipod, and all of a sudden, the ship slowed. I looked out my window, and saw a bigger ship pull up near ours. I had seen the "Blue Spirit" to know that I shouldn't leave my room. About 10 minutes later, we sped up to normal speed, and Zhao's boat had left, so I knew that I could come out again. I went up to the Captain's Nest to see what happened. Iroh explained the entire thing to me.

I looked out the window. Zuko was in his training clothes again, and he was shooting fire out at every direction. Iroh saw this as well. We decided to go out and ask him for orders. But just before we came out of the door, Iroh told me to stay here. Who knows what could possible happen when Zuko gets mad.

"Prince Zuko, it's been over an hour since you gave the crew an order." Iroh said softly. I didn't catch the next words because I opened the door slowly, with a creak, and so all I caught was:

"My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all." He turned away, but not before I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

**A little long, I know, but I took Khazia's advice, and mine, so here it is. I decided to end it with Zuko, because we have only seen it through Kabby's eyes so far, so here's a new note!**

**And, I made Ji laugh in this chapter, because he always seems so uptight about things, so he needs to loosen up a bit. Lol**

**Please review! And I would love a few ideas for later chapters! o-dragon**


	8. Dreams Can Be Sad Too

**Ok, I miscalculated, its four days until her birthday, and the market isn't until the day after tomorrow from when Iroh says it. It's a little confusing I'll admit, and my math's not too good with these kinds of things, so just go along with it, ok? Oh, and has anyone ever realized that Water Benders could control the weather if they wanted to? You know how the moisture is in the air and clouds? Ok, that was just a random thought that I thought of in the lunch line a few days ago, so there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar_, only my characters and plot. Plus, I do not own anything else that I forgot to mention, including Hilary Duff's Come Clean, and Sheryl Crow's Good is Good. I am also boycotting Canada's Seal Hunt in real life, and that is mentioned in here as well, so I do not own that either.**

**New thing here! Kabira will now help me with your reviews, so when you see your answer in bold letters, that's me talking, but if it's normal, those are Kabira's words. Cool? Ok, lets get to it then!**

**Wow, lots of reviewers!**

**FireGurl107- Yes, I know the thing about the dialogue, but I've been slacking, so I hope that this is better!**

**Star chic- Glad you like it so far! Welcome aboard the ship!** Yes, Welcome!

**Khazia- **Yes, that happened only because I thought about it, and even then, I didn't know that I was water bending! It was really weird, but you should've seen Zuko's face! That was hilarious!** And don't worry about missing it, I forgot to put that in. Zuko really is a much deeper character, and I'm trying to get people to realize that, so thank you. Plus he needs to be deeper for this story. And you're right, he does need to let off a little steam with his life the way it is, and I wish that I could comfort him too…**

**Elenea Galad- I'm off the ship here, but what does Mon Amie mean? And I think it's just my randomness showing through. Kabby willtry and getZuko to notice her at first, but Zuko won't. Typical boy (rolls eyes). I'm glad you like it so far. I really try to make my characters realistic, because not everyone's perfect, and neither am I, so that's just me. Thank you.**

**Lin13-** I do get to meet Aang in the market when we stop today, but I think that o-dragon already wanted that, but maybe she'll be able to put them back into the story later, because this was a very short debut for the gang. I mean Sokka barely gets mentioned, so maybe she'll be able to work it in again. Thanks for your idea; I'll pass it along.

**Elf of rohan- I'm glad you liked it! This chapter will have even more sadness in it, so if you like sadness, here it is! And the Blue Spirit is my fave episode as well. But I've never been able to catch the first two episodes, but for now, it's my fave.**

**Kabira says hi to all of you that she didn't get to say hi to earlier!**

**Oh, and the next post will be her birthday post _on_ her birthday, September 16, so if you want to be invited to her "party", just review, and I'll add you to our guest list!**

**Ok, there is a huge amount of religious stuff in here, but it's all in her dream, and so I marked it with &&. But it really ties some stuff up that'll happen a little later, and it also ties some stuff up that's been happening now, and I have to say, that part was probably the deepest that I've ever written.**

**Longest yet! 9 pages! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8- Dreams Can Be Sad Too

For the entire rest of the day, until about 5, Zuko had locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out for anything, but I left him alone, knowing what it was like when you were thinking deeply, with your door shut, and someone comes in and disturbs you. I hated that, so I listened to my ipod the entire rest of the day. That night however, around 5, Zuko came up to the deck while I was in the middle of a Fire Bending lesson.

"Hey, Zuko! Whatssup?" I asked, looking up from my Fire Bendingwith Iroh. He gave me the sharpest glare he could muster. "Ok, that solves that problem!" I said, turning back to Iroh to await instructions on the next move.

"Zuko! Where are you going?" his uncle tried. "To a port of call. There are a few things that I need to get." He answered his uncle, harshly, not looking up. He may of thought that he fooled his uncle, but not me. I bit my lip, knowing what would happen later that night. He was sneaking out to go and help the Avatar escape Zhao, and I thought about telling his uncle this, but two problems. One, he would ask how I knew this, and two, he would go along with it since Zuko had been on this particular mission for ever. So, I let it pass, knowing what was on its nasty way.

He was gone, rescuing the Avatar for the entire night, and until around 2 the next day. So, since I had nothing to do really, Iroh put me to work. I scrubbed the floors, and washed dishes from last night's "Mystery Meal", humming and singing Good is Good by Sheryl Crow. I still didn't know what the "Mystery" part was last night, and frankly, I didn't really want to. I was in the middle of Come Clean by Hilary Duff, when Zuko walked slowly by the open door. I called out to him.

"Hey Zuko! Did you find everything all right?" I asked curiously, lying to myself. _Of course he didn't! He was out with the Avatar all night! …Whoa, that sounded different…_I shook my head slightly to get rid of the thought, but it didn't work too well. He didn't even say any kind of rude comment, no stare, no nothing. He just walked slowly to his room. I thought for a moment, and then I dropped the plate I was cleaning in the soap-filled sink, and ran to the door. He was half way down the hall by this time, but I called out anyway, "If you need anyone to talk to…" my voice faded slowly as he rounded the corner. I sighed, and hung my head, knowing it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was going to happen! _Why didn't I stop it? No, it's not your fault, Kabby. He just needs time._ So, I gave him time.

I finished doing the dishes by about 3:10, and then went to the showers to clean up.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. It just wasn't the same without Zuko there, even though he usually brought pain and sufferingto the table. He usually "complimented" me on what a nice job I had done getting ready for dinner, and every night, I would tell him, "This is all I have to wear, and besides, this is how we dress back home!" "Well, you are not back home! You are on my ship!" he would yell this back at me every night, and Iroh would answer, "She's just dressing like this until we can find her some proper clothes!" Then, the rest of the meal would be like a funeral. 

This night, I finished early. I wanted to get to bed early for the market in the morning. I thanked Iroh for the lovely food, as always, then I headed up to my room and to bed.

That night when I was trying to fall asleep, I could hear Zuko tossing and turning in his bed (his room was the one next to mine), and I felt partly guilty for his pain.

_It's not your fault…_

_**Of course it is! I could've stopped it…**_

_Maybe so, and maybe not, you do remember what happens on the show, everything happens in that order, no matter what happens in between…_

_**But I'm in the show…**_

_You still couldn't have prevented it. It's his decision; he has to make it on his own. No matter what you do, things will happen in a certain order every time…_

For the rest of the night my mind was silent, but I still couldn't sleep. I still felt like I could've done something…

* * *

"Zuko, don't forget to remind me that we need to get some more tea while we are there as well." Iroh said over a Pai Cho game with me, as he was drinking his precious tea. Zuko began to steam quietly. He hadn't been the same since two days ago when I had dumped all that water on him accidently. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I moved apiece ahead, absolutely no idea what I was doing, and said, "I'll help you remember, Iroh." 

"_Uncle!_"Zuko yelled in response.

"See what a nice girl she is Zuko?" "Yea, on my good days!" I said as I moved another piece forward and won the game, again.

"My winnings please!" I said happily at Iroh's confused face, and held my hand held out. He studied the game board for a while, then finally sighed a defeated sigh, and handed my winnings over. It was just enough to buy either a top, or something sweet when we landed.

"Now, Miss Kabby," I looked up at the old man from counting my winnings. "Yes?" I asked. He was looking at what I was wearing, which consisted of a navy blue tank top, with faded reddish letters on the shirt that said, "Fire in my heart", and denim short-shorts, once again. "Oh…right." I realized.

"Yes, now, I think that Prince Zuko has some extra clothes that you can borrow for one day…"

"Uncle! You cannot be serious! I am not sharing any of my clothing with that…peasant!." He cut in, before he was denied his rights, but it was too late. When his uncle said the next part, I looked over at him quickly. "And those are in his trunk in his room." Zuko breathed fire, and I giggled.

* * *

I tried the door only five minutes later, to find that it was locked. "You're not getting in there." Zuko said menacingly, walking up behind me slowly. He looked like he was ready to spit venom. 

"Look Princy," this made him fume. "Your uncle said that I could wear some of your clothing, so I need to get in there."

"No." he said simply. I placed my hands on my hips. "I'll get them for you." He said through clenched teeth. He really didn't like me calling him Princy. He came back a moment later after slipping in, through a crack that I couldn't see in to…but I'm sure that was whathis idea was.

"Thank you" I said forcefully, grabbing the clothes from his hands. "And just so you know, I didn't want to go into your room anyways!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

In 15 minutes, I was on deck, my hair pulled into a ponytail, yet again, and I looked like I was born in the fire nation. We landed a short period later, and I staggered off the scrap of metal that they called a ship, not used to the land yet. It had been about two weeks since I had even _touched_ dry land (before I landed in this world as well). 

Iroh took care of me for a while, until he spotted a tea cart, and then he let me look around my myself. I told him I'd be fine, so that was the end of that discussion. We decided to meet in front of the tea cart in one hour, and then we'd go shopping for my new clothes. I had never thoughtI'd be going shopping, in all my years of living, with a fire nation (retired) general. Zukie had disappeared shortly after we landed, so I didn't have to worry about him.

I wandered around the market, a few silver pieces and one gold piece in my pocket that I'd won during the many games of Pai Cho, jingling, singing to the music that I was playing over and over in my head.

I soon came across a cart with fruit piled high that was like a buffet, and at the end, you'd pay for it all. I was in the mood for some fruit, and so I got in line.

* * *

"Aang! This place is crawling with Fire Nation, we could get caught!" a young girl's voice said. 

"Don't worry. Besides, this is the only market for the next 200 miles, and we're running short on food like crazy!" a younger boy's voice chimed in.

"Can't we get some food, Katara?" an older boy's voice was brought into the conversation. There was a loud slap, and the girl named Katara said, "Ok, but only for 15 minutes, then we're out!"

"Then lets split up, and we'll cover more ground." The Aang kid said.

The girl sighed. "Oh fine! But if we see Zuko, make a run for it, and fly Appa over the village to get our attention." Then there was silence...

I had been listening to this conversation, that had appeared about 5 minutes after I got in line, and it looked like the Avatar was here. But I kept my calm. Maybe if I looked like I was harmless, in Fire Nation colors, then I'd get to meet him! But I had to look harmless. All of a sudden, while I was picking out my food, a young, bald monk that had an arrow on his head got in line next to me, whom I quickly recognized as the Avatar.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

"Hi." He replied. "Do you live around here?"

"No, I'm visiting. I travel a lot." I decided not to mention that I was living on Prince Zuko's ship.

"That's cool. I travel too. Me and my friends are in this village getting supplies. What are you here for?" He was being his usual self, trusting everybody and being happy.

"I'm getting supplies as well. Oh, I totally forgot. My name is Kabira." I lookeddown at him, and he looked upat me. I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Kabira." He said, trying it out. "Cool name. I never heard that one before. My name's Aang." He took my hand. I decided to do him the favor and not burst out saying something like, "You're the Avatar!" I mean he was already on the run. Better not become enemies with him in the first 5 minutes. We scooted down the line.

"That's a cool name too. Hey, is that one of your friends?" a girl with a long braid down her back, whomI recognized asKatara, was running towards us, she had obviously seen the fire nation colors I was wearing.

"Yea, that's Katara." He said. "Hey Katara! Meet Kabira." She had finally reached us.

"Aang! She's fire nation! Can't you see her clothes?" Aang looked at my clothes like Katara said, and let out a gasp of fear.

"Don't worry, I may be able to bend fire, but I do not support the Fire Lord." I said this before they could run. "Here." I took the one gold piece that I had, out of my pocket and held it out to the small boy. "You may need this more than me someday." He was reluctant to take it, but he finally took it and muttered a small, "Thank you." I smiled, and then I looked up.

"Run! Fire Nation!" I said, scared for them. They turned around, and left, Aang giving me a small smile before he left. Luckily, the Fire Nation soldiers were going the other direction, but at least the gangwas out of harms way, just in case. Then, I returned to my shopping.

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready to shop!" I said excitedly, only about 30 minutes later, in front of the tea cart. I had one bag full of fruit from the cart, and money still in my pockets,but I decided to save that for another time. 

"Didn't you want to buy anyjewelry?" Iroh asked, curiously, as we walked towards a store that he said looked promising.

"Nah! I'm not really a jewelry person, although I was _craving_ something sweet, so…" I showed him the bag, and he nodded. A little bell chimed as we walked into the small, crowed shop. It wasn't crowed with people really, but with clothes, and accessories. It also had a smell, like raspberry candles that were burning, and the smell soon made me a little dizzy.Thankfully, thedizziness soon went away, as the lady behind the counter loaded me up with clothes that she thought would look good on me. Then, I was ushered into a changing room like a sheep.

I came out a moment later, in a flowing, dark, forest green and midnight blue skirt, and a white top, whose sleeves were longer than my hands, and sotheydraped overthem. Then, after a bit of applause, I went back and tried on a few more outfits, including, some golden, silky pants, that flared out at the end, and a maroon top, with all the fire nation colors on it as well, in some form or fashion. Even though I didn't like it very much, we got it so that I wouldn't have to wear Zuko's pants every time we went to market. It always took me a while to try on clothes, so, abouttwo hours later, at sunset, we made it back to the ship, carrying about 6 outfits. I had offered to pay, but Iroh had insisted. He said that the last time that he'd gotten to do this was when his little sister was still alive, so he wanted to pay. Ithe subject after that sentence.

We got back to the ship, right in time for dinner, and I changed into the fire nation outfit, and then returned the clothes that I'd been wearing all day to outside the Prince's room, since neither of us wanted me to go into his room. Then, I headed to the galley for dinner. It was fish, and since I'd joined the boycott to stop Canada's Seal Hunt, and was boycotting Red Lobster at the time, I had a salad instead. They assured me that it wasn't from Can-a-da, but I said no. Also, I hated fish anyway, so I decided thatthat was thebest way to say no.

After dinner, Iroh just about made me play Pai Cho with him, wanting to see if he could beat me at it yet. I finally caved in, and I beat him, again, this time winning not only five silver pieces, but two gold pieces as well. Iroh had found his lotus tile finally, so all the crew betted against me. Lets just say, that they had lost their money by the end of it. I left the room with all who were watching, dumbfounded, and studying the board, trying to figure out how I'd done it.

I laughed to myself on the way out, my new gold and silver jingling in my pocket. I ran across Princy walking to his room, but I spedahead and walked past him quickly, leaving him in my dust.

I got to my room, and changed into my clean outfit, the one that said, "I will never give up…" and crawled into bed to listen to my music for awhile, and daydream.

My thoughts wandered to my lost family members, and then where they were. By the time that it was just about midnight, I turned off the music, to fall asleep, to await my 16th birthday in peace. _Joy, joy…_I thought.

* * *

**&**

_I was running through a maze, with the leaves as green as anything that you'd ever seen in your life. Ahead of me, there was a little girl running and laughing joyfully, with not a care in the world. She had brown hair, darker than mine, and I suddenly realized who it was._

"_Cadee! Wait up!" the little girl laughed even more, and we played a game of chase, me never catching her, and she never showing her face. The sun reflected off of her hair, creating a heavenly look to her, and she was wearing her denim coveralls, with a white T-shirt underneath them._

"_Come on, Cadee! Wait up!" I yelled. She was leading me through the maze, almost like she was trying to get me to another place, purposefully. She laughed a laugh that was full of life, and happiness. "Come on, Kabira! Keep up!" She laughed again._

_Then, we finally reached the middle of the maze, where a bright and holy light blinded me momentarily. When I could finally see, I put a hand up to my eyes, still a little blinded by the intense light. A boy was almost floating in mid-air, wearing long, flowing, white robes, and he was barefoot. There was also a strong light behind him, making him almost silhouetted against it, but I could see him perfectly; he wasn't in shadow. Everything there was billowing as if there was a light breeze, even my hair floated around my face, but there was none. _

_I looked around for my little sister, but she'd disappeared. Then my attention turned to the boy standing in the center of the small clearing. _

_My stomach did a flip. That wasn't any boy, that was Pavan._

"_Pavan?" I asked, trying to holdback tears._

"_Kabira, you need to stay here."_

"_Pavan! No, take me with you!" I cried, this time tears flowing down my cheeks._

"_I cannot, yet. You need to stay here, until I find our parents." He said, and continued. "You remember the storm that knocked knocked us off the boat? They're still missing, and I need to find them."_

_I stood staring, shaking my head, tears still flowing, but now, dripping onto the perfect grass. I looked down and noticed that I was barefoot as well. Then I looked back up at him, tears making my eyes shine. I noticed that he was now holding our little sister. She was sucking her thumb just like she always did._

"_You must stay here. Where it's safe. You cannot go home yet. I will come and get you when it's safe."_

"_Pavan…Cadee…Safe from what? Take me with you! I can't stand it here…" but I was cut off by Cadee._

"_Kabira, you have to stay here. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please..." Her eyes were pleading, and she hadstopped sucking her thumb long enough to say that. Then she repeated the words that I'd told her on the night of the horrible storm. "Do not be afraid. You cannot live life without being afraid, but you need to try not to be now. This is the time to be brave." I fell to the ground, sobbing my heart out, crying, as I'd never cried before, not even when I realized that I was in my favorite cartoon show. I soon felt someone next to me, and I looked up, tears glistening on my face, and my eyes now pleading._

"_Kabira, we love you, and we want what's best for you, so you must stay here…" Pavan was sitting there, next to me, his robes billowing around us, and Cadee was standing there next to me as well. The robes were making a small area for us, like a circle, enclosing us in._

"_I will…" I said, and reached out, but they vanished. The maze vanished. The light vanished. Everything vanished around me, and I was falling, falling down a black hole. Everything was dark, and then a man's voice that was echoing, said, "Kabira…"_

**&**

I opened up my eyes, and sat up. My whole body was shaking, not from fear, but from sadness, and from being afraid. I knew what the dream had meant.

I pulled my legs up, and buried my head in my arms, crying, sobbing my heart out. The bed wasn't wet from my drooling while I'd been asleep, but from my tears. I cried for the rest of the night, feeling as lonely as I'd ever felt in my life…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! And remember, two things:**

**-If you want to be invited to Kabira's Sweet 16 Birthday Party, you have toreview!**

**-And, 3 reviews equals 1 post! **

**Hope you liked it! I wrote the Dream part while I was listening to sad music so I think that that had some impact on the product. Remember to review! o-dragon**


	9. Sweet 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything else mentioned in this story including the songs mentioned or these people's pen names, there's just so much in here that I do not own, I will just say now that I own nothing here except the plot and my characters. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TRISTAR!**

**Also, I have my first Homecoming Game tonight at 7 and so I probly won't be able to post chapter 10 until tomorrow, I'm sorry, but I may not be able to post again until tomorrow since it'll end at 11. I also figured out that I'm gonna miss Avatar tonight for it...we better win. (sniffles) And so I'm gonna have to make the party a little short, but I hope it's still good. This takes place at about, well the party starts at 9, so you do the math. Right now it's the weekend, so I dont feel like it. lol**

**Ok, the comments to my reviewers will be at the very bottom, but now, the moment that you all have been waiting for... the BIRTHDAY PARTY! By the way, it will be in all bold ink, and the story STORY will be in between the party scenes, also, it's through the POV of me, the author, so I will be using "I" and such. It is a different format, but I think that you are smart enough to get it once you start reading. Also, I'm going to use the first part of the pen names, such as: Firegurl, Lin, dragon (me), etc.Also,I'll try to portray you all as well asI can sinceI've met none of you except Lady Innocence, whomI go to school with. lol Enjoy the party and story! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KABIRA!**

* * *

**The doorbell rang while I was over at the food table, setting up the punch. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang, music playing in the background. "Oh! The first guests! Kabira, the guests are here!"**

**"Coming!" she yelled down the stairs. "Can you go ahead and get it?" **

**"Of course, you're the birthday girl after all!" I yelled back up, whileI went to the door and opened it to show Lin standing there. "Hey! Glad you could make it, you're the first one!" She nodded and went on in. I was about to close the door when Rae put her foot in the door and made it stop. "Hi! Party's inside!"**

**More guests arrived within the next 20 minutes, all on time, and we were soon blaring the music to its maximum. Kabira had come down about 5 minutes after Lin got here, and then the party really started. **

**By an hour into the party, I called everyone to attention. "Everyone, quiet please!" I yelled with no avail (?). **

**"Here," Kabby said, and whistled loudly. Everything got quiet, and the music was shut off. "Thanks" I replied, and Kabby took her seat again. "Everybody, come to the center!" I said, and everyone came quietly, and sat down in front of me, and I was in front of the massive TV in my house. "Ok, it's now time for the chapter release and showing!" Everyone cheered, some louder than others. I could hear dogs begin to bark outside. "Ok, OK!" Everyone quieted again, and I put the DVD in. I waited for a few minutes, and everyone began to whisper to themselves. **

**"Can anyone help here? Ah, Elf, can you help?" She (?) gets up and walks over to where I was, and bent down. She worked on it a few minutes and thenthe screen finally blared, "One Night, brought to you by Tristar, and o-dragon."A male's voice sounded all over the room, and everyone cheered, including me, then the movie began to start. "Chapter 9- Sweet 16" was on the black screen in big, white letters.**

**"I hope you all enjoy this one! I made it especially for you and Kabira! So here it is, Chapter 9-Sweet 16!" I say to all of you reading this at the moment. "Enjoy!"**

**

* * *

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

Chapter 9-Sweet 16

I woke up the next morning leaning against the heavy, metal ship's side in my room with a major crick inmy neck. One leg was stretched all the way out, and the other was half folded underneath me. I looked around my room, still waking up from my fitful night's sleep. _Another ordinary day…_I thought sullenly, getting up from my awkward position. Then, I froze; remembering what day it was…it was my birthday, again. I groaned, another day with the awful memory of that night, only today, I knew that it would be stronger than before. Stronger than all the days before. It was the 7th anniversary, _If you could call it that! _I laughed to myself, knowing that I was right. It was more like the painful memory to me that I wasn't perfect, even though I knew that already. I only acted that way to try and forget about my past, live and forget, maybe even try and get over it. I sighed. So far, I was defeated in my own game.

I finally was up, and staggered like a drunk over to the washbasin, and looked into the mirror, like I allowed myself to do this every birthday. Just look at myself.

I saw someone that wasn't who everyone thought they saw, someone who wasn't perfect, someone who had lost all that was dear to them twice. I looked down at my watery reflection. I wasn't perfect, and everyone thought that I was, but I wasn't. Every one thought that I was so brave, and strong…

But I only allowed myself 5 minutes every birthday to do this, and my time was up, so I went over to my now filled dresser, and pulled out the outfit that I would wear for my Sweet Sixteen. I pulled out the blue and green skirt, and white top without knowing it. I looked at it for a minute, then decided subconsciously, _I'm not going to let one day, 7 years ago, ruin my birthday today. I'm going to make this one the best yet. One that my father can be proud of…Forget about your father! _I yelled at myself in my head, and then I put my clothes on in a flurry, and combed out my hair, then washed my face. My hair was doing well today, so I let it down, and hang around my shoulders. I put on my sandals next, and ran out the door, ready to face the day.

I went to the galley first, where I found Iroh and Ji planning the next course for the Avatar. "Hello!" I cried, bustling into the room. The two men felt the change in energy very quickly. "Why, good morning Kabby! How did you sleep?" Iroh asked, surprised at my energy, and liveliness. To tell you the truth, I was surprised about it myself.

"Ahhh! Some days youare good days, or nights in this case," I laughed, " and some days you have bad. But that's all there is in life isn't it?" I looked from one man to the other, mischievously.

Iroh chuckled, smiling. Ji thought for a second. "Hmmm, is there a special day that we should know about here?" He half-smiled, almost knowingly. He was a father as well.

I thought about this for a moment. They might as well know… "Well, you don't need to know it, but my birthday's today." The cook had set down a plate in front of me, and I bit into my biscuit knowingly.

"Aha! I knew it!" _Ji is sure in a happy mood today. He really needs to lighten up every once in a while, and today is that day! _I smiled, jokingly, and Iroh clapped me on the back.

"We need to throw a celebration! You said that you were 15 earlier right? So that means that you're 16 today! Sweet Sixteen." He sighed like a father would, a father that was proud of you. "Ji, any ideas for tonight?"

"Nah! You don't need to do anything for me!" I said.

"Ah, but we do." He looked into my eyes, and I caved in.

"Oh, all right! You spoiled old man." I mumbled under my breath. He heard me and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you two later, I have to go find Zukie." I got up, and walked off saying under my breath, "Stupid old men…" I heard them chuckle behind me…

I was walking down the hallway, walking in no particular direction, singing some random song that was stuck in my head, and slapping my hands on my legs and clapping my hands to the beat. The song ended, and I finally looked up. I was at the bottom of the ship, where the rhino's were kept.

There were soldiers all around, caring for the animals, and I walked up to one that no one was looking after, and started petting him, and crooning to him. He seemed to like it. _They may look mean, but they're really not._ I thought to myself.

I soon left the rhino, much to his displeasure, and kept on.

This time I was singing a song that I actually recognized, Here With Me by Dido. I was strange, yes, but things couldn't get much stranger in my life, and on this boat. _Disfigured rhinos._ at that moment I chose to be random, and the thought caused me to fall against the wall in a fit of laughter, right as Zuko turned the corner. He gave me a strange look; one eyebrow raised, so I decided to trick him and so I stood straight up immediately, my arm and hand in a saluting gesture, and said, "Sorry sir. Just had a fit of laughter over the disfigured rhino's downstairs." I choked, again, and started laughing hysterically again, while Zuko was getting extremely irritated, especially when a trio of guards chose to come down that hallway at the exact same time asI said this and burst into a fit of laughter themselves.

They soon saw Zuko standing there though, and said, "Oh, sorry, sir. We'll get right back to work." They saluted the teen, and scurried off like mice. By this time Zuko was fuming with such an intensity, that I thought that at first he'd burn down the ship. Then I remembered. _It's made of metal, dummy!_ My expression must've shown through with this comment to myself, because next instant the enraged Prince was dragging me down the long hallways by my arm.

"Hey, watch it buddy! Not all people wear armor you know!" He almost burned me with this comment. I could feel his hand getting hotter and hotter all the time, then I said, "Whoa, cool down there, Sunny!" I laughed at myself again, and Zuko asked, "Why on Earth are you laughing at yourself? You're so weird!"

"Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment!" I said. I had learned a long time ago that if you said, "thank you" when someone called you weird, or stupid, they'd leave you alone, so that's exactly what I did.

He looked back at me with an aggravated glance, and then continued to drag me. I had to almost jog to keep up with him, stumbling a few times, and laughing hysterically the entire time. After awhile, I recognized where we were headed; we were headed down to the galley. Zuko must've known that his uncle was still down there; otherwise he would've headed to the helm.

"Wait…wha-" I asked, but was dragged through the doorway like the blanket of a two year old. Plus, my shoes kept trying to fall off for no apparent reason.

Iroh was still talking to Ji, still plotting out the course from the maps that Zuko had given them earlier,and only looked up when we entered the room and got close enough for him to tell without looking up that it was indeed us. He raised a hand to motion to Ji to hold on a minute while he sorted the "girl's fight" out.

"Zuko?" he asked very curious.

"Uncle! She is crazy! We need to get rid of her as soon as possible." He paused for a moment then went on, "At the next port-of-call we will dispose of her! And that's an order!"

Iroh looked very confused at this point. "Zuko, that is absurd, and preposterous! She is our guest here. Do you have any evidence that she _is_ crazy?" The two men squabbled back and forth like a tennis game, and Iwas standing behind Zuko while Iroh was turned around in his seat to face his very aggravated nephew. My arms were crossed, and I was beginning to feel like they'd forgotten I was standing there. Obviously Zuko had and my theory proved correct with his next comment.

"Yes, I do! She was laughing for no reason, practically falling down in the middle of the hallway," he was yelling at this point, but no flames had shown up yet. "And, she called the rhino's "disfigured"! Now tell me that that isn't being crazy!" he fumed, emitting a very large amount of steambecause he could tell that hisuncle wasn'tbelieving him.

"Uhh, you do know that I'm standing here, right?" I asked, leaning forward a little to see his reaction. He froze in his spot, and his uncle had to hold down a laugh, so I knew that he had indeed forgotten that I was there. My theory was right.

"Well, she has a right to act a little crazy today, it's her 16th Birthday!" Iroh said a little shocked.

Zuko looked afraid all of a sudden, he relaxed a little, but then again he tensed up more than was allowed for a human being. "No, Uncle, no…" but he was cut off by Iroh who kept talking as if he hadn't said anything.

"And to celebrate, we are going to have a Music Night, which you will attend." He said sternly looking Zuko directly into his eyes. As the bratty Prince groaned, I cheered, and Ji chuckled a little.

* * *

That night, I had changed into an outfit that Iroh had bought for me, along with every other article of my clothing, which was a metallic silver, with lighter metallic silver roses all over it, and in my hair, there was a silver ribbon hanging lightly from my trademark ponytail. I may be in this world, and living here, but I still have to wear my ponytail, just like Zuko did. 

I was admiring myself, something that I rarely did, my sleeves hanging down about 2 feet from my wrists. "Look at me now, Dad. Your baby's all grown up." I whispered to myself, the words barely escaping my lips, and I barely heard it out loud, but in my head, I was screaming it.

Someone knocked at my door, and I quickly wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek, and hurried to the door, trying to look OK.

"Ready my dear?" Iroh asked, holding his hand out, and looking his bestyet. He was wearing a skirt-like thing, just like all the Major's did in the army here when it was a special occasion,but he was wearing his usual armor up top.

"One minute, Iroh." He had finally accepted me calling him this, and so he let it fly.

I had decided that I was going to sing earlier in the day, it was now about 8 o'clock, and so you couldn't have singing without music. I grabbed my ipod, which amazingly hadn't run out of battery yet, and tucked it into the folds of my outfit. "Ready!" I said, coming back to the door, and taking Iroh's hand. Helead me down to the galley, where Music Night was going to be held.

When we got there, the doors opened, and I was lead to a "throne" in the middle of the room, and almost all the crewmembers were circled around me sitting on some kind of cushion or another. I smiled the sweetest smile I could the entire time. I was finally 16.

Iroh got up on the little "stage", actually, it was more like a lip with a step there, and exclaimed, "Let Music Night, and the very special celebration of Miss Kabira Senghore's 16th, begin." He held out a hand to me as he said this, and the entire crowd burst with applause. The only one who didn't applaud was Zukie, who was sitting in a corner, his arms crossed and mumbling to himself. My smile flickered for a minute, but it regained as Ji, the first performer, climbed up on stage and began singing.

A few performers and a couple "'round 'o drinks" later, I asked Iroh if I could go next. He nodded, clambered up onto the makeshift stage once again, and said with his arms open wide, "Miss Kabby would like to perform for you all now." All the soldier's heads followed my body up onto the stage, like waiting dogs, and sat impatiently in their seats while I got my ipod ready. They obviously hadn't expected the birthday girl to sing; just to sit back and watch and listen.

I pulled my ipod out and set it to the right stage on the menu, which included the fact that I was going to be the singer, and no one else, and I set it down, turning the volume all the way up, and waited for my cue in the music…

Well I won't back down

No I won't back down

You can stand me up at the gates of hell

But I won't back down

No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around

And I'll keep this world from draggin me down

Gonna stand my ground

…and I won't back down

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down…)

hey I will stand my ground

and I won't back down

Well I know what's right, I got just one life

In a world that keeps on pushin me around

But I'll stand my ground

…and I won't back down…

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I wont back down…)

hey I will stand my ground

(I won't back down)

and I won't back down…

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(I won't back down)

hey I won't back down

(and I won't back down)

hey baby, there isn't no easy way out

(and I won't back down)

hey I will stand my ground

(and I won't back down)

and I won't back down

(I won't back down)

No, I won't back down…

I finished, and the entire room burst into applause, even Zuko clapped a little, but when he saw me looking at him, he stopped and sentme a glare. I sang another song then, Mariah Carey's We Belong Together, and then I took a break and let someone else have the stage.

Soon, Iroh was back up around 11, drunk just like every one else, but me, and said one last song would be sang and then the night would be over, and once he said this, all the drunkards turned to face me. I thought for a moment for the right song for the occasion before making my way up to the stage once again. I set my ipod up again so that I would be the only singer, and waited for my cue…

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_CHORUS:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_Chorus_

I finished to a stunned silence. I looked around the room for some kind of expression, but all were emotionless. I bowed, grabbed my ipod, and made my way slowly to the deck. Once I turned the corner, the drunkards burst into applause, and I smiled to myself. _This wasn't only my 16th, but it was also the night of the drunkards._ I laughed as I brought myself above deck, passing a soldier on guard that bowed his head to me, and I bowed back.

I made my way to the railing slowly, and looked outat thesea, the light breeze passing over my body, engulfing it to the fullest extent possible, and I closed my eyes peacefully, breathing in and out deeply, drinking in the fresh and cool night air. I could hear the playful rhythm of the waves calmly splashing and hitting the side of the boat. I relaxed, and was just breathing in and out when my thoughts began to wander…

All of a sudden, from behind the darkness of my eyelids, I heard a young girl cry out, "Daddy!" and two blazing carheadlights appeared in my mind making me shield my eyes, but instead, I opened them like I'd just awoken from a nightmare…then again, that night, this night was. I "woke up" tohear myselfbreathing heavily, my adrenalin rushing as if I'd just been scared to death.

I began to slowly calm down, and realized that I was clutching the railing, my knuckles white, and I was shaking a little. I looked out at the ocean at nothing in particular, the stars shining brightly up ahead of the boat, and thenI heard a drunken voice behind me. I got scared again and whipped around with such momentum that my ponytail swung in my face, then I relaxed as I saw that it was only Iroh.

I clutched a stitch in my chest. "Iroh, you scared me!" I breathed.

"Are you all right my dear?" his eyes were out of focus, but I could tell that he was still right in the mind.

I forced a half smile, still shaking a little. "I…I'm fine, I just need some rest, that's all. Goodnight." I made my way over to him, and leaned down a little to hug him. I could smell the liquor on his breath. Then, I left him on the deck once again, and made my way down to my room.

When I got there, I changed into my night outfit, and collapsed onto my bed, exhausted and still shaky.

* * *

**"Ok! You may have thought that the party was over, but it's still on! Yes, it… Wait, FireGurl! Don't… ah, never mind!" I said, throwing my hands up.**

**"Come on, dragon! Have some fun!" Kabby said jumping up and down on the couch, hitting Khazia with a pillow, and Khazia hit her back with such a force that it practically knocked the party girl off the couch. I finally went off…and grabbed a pillow and started knocking Kabby and Khazia with it, joining in the fun.**

**All of a sudden, the music blared, louder, if possible, and we all started singing with it because it was Green Day playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I began yelling the lyrics along with everyone else. Then, the doorbell rang, and I opened it to a very angry Mrs. Johnson from next door.**

**"Oops," I whispered, and everyone became deadly quiet, lowering the volume on the music as well, watching the front door. Feathers were slowly making their way down to the floor, and the place looked a mess.**

**"What's all the noise?" Mrs. Johnson yelled, she's very hard of hearing, and she could actually hear us! Bad sign.**

**"We're having a Sweet 16 party, Mrs. Johnson!" I yelled at her, and she said back, "Ok, well have a good time! Have fun ya'll!" She waved to everyone inside. I closed the door behind her departure, and turned to face the guests. Some looked like they were totally confused, and others, like Rae, Lady,and Kabby, looked like they were about to burst out laughing.**

**I began laughing so hard that I doubled over, and so did everyone else. We all started laughing at the same time. Someone started the music up again, and we started partying again, with even more people jumping on the couch, and more pillow fights. And again, there were some who were dancing in the middle of the floor, and others standing by the stereo, banging their heads to the music.**

**"Ok, next chapter is coming up soon, so stay tuned. I'll probably get it up later, but I promise it will be today, hopefully, because I do have Homecoming Game tonight, but I will try my hardest!" I said between laughs. "But right now, are the reviews to which I promised I'd show at the end, and again, Kabby will help me…if she can…" I eyed where she was engaged in a conversation with Lin, and she looked up atme and told Lin to wait a moment, and then came over to me.**

**"Sure I can, dragon! Just say the word!" She said.**

**"Ok, Kabby's words will be underlined, and mine will be the regular bold. So, on with the reviews!"**

**_Rae_- Welcome aboard the ship! I'm glad that you like it so far and that you reviewed when you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, so that's very good. About the "Half-Avatar" chapter, I actually couldn't think of a title for that chapter, and Half-Avatar made since to me since she could bend two elements, so that's how that got there. Thanks for letting me call you Rae, because it is annoying having to type out the super long pen names, so thanks. I hope you have enjoyed the party so far! (That was from both of us here!)**

**_Elf of rohan_- Yes, there is a party, and it's for Kabby. I've been raving about this all week to all my friends, and they'll be all like, "Who?" I laugh at their clueless ness. Lol And I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you what she'll be safe from yet, because that will happen later, I hope, and if not, I'll just tell you all later. Can you remind me about it in about 5 chapters if I haven't said anything yet? Thanks, and I love cliffhangers, that's why I write them! lol**

**_FireGurl107_- Don't worry you're invited, and it's gonna rock, even though it's still only the beginning, I know things others don't, because I'm the author…hehehe. I actually had to make the dream sad, because it shows the part of her that most people don't see, and they really don't! plus, it took me forever, and I really like it, so I'm glad that you do too. And Zukie really does need to lighten up, I mean I was walking down the hall once, and I wasn't standing up straight, and he actually placed his hand on my back after he stopped me and forced me to straighten up! I couldn't believe it! But you wouldn't know about it because SOMEONE didn't print it! That's only because I didn't have time! No, you just didn't want to! (sigh) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**_Khazia_- Don't worry, I'm always confussled as well, (and that is a word…in my dictionary) the dream I cannot bring into the light yet, Kabby will have to tell you later about that in the real story, just like elf of rohan's question, so sorry about that, but you'll have to wait awhile for that answer. I LOVE calling Zuko his little nicknames, it's so fun to make him upset, which you kindly demonstrated in your story, The Trouble With Zuko when you made him walk home in the rain. Hehehe wow! The birthday girl talks! (Kabby gives me a glare) anyway, here's chapter 9 and 10, hope you enjoy the party!**

**_Lin13_- Thanks, it was a little hard to do that, but I eventually managed it! lol And I want to kill the people at Nick (which I do not own!) as well. Hope your enjoying the party! (Both Kabira and I said this)**

**_Elenea Galad_- Thanks for reviewing, even if you didn't have much to say, I appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying the party! (Kabby and I both said this)**

**_Starchic_- Thanks, I actually didn't mean to make it dark and creepy, but sometimes words differ from how you write them and how your reviewers interpret them. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy the party (Kabby and I say at the same time yet again). Lol**

**_SeethingxShadows_- Yours will be a little different,each chapter will have a space in between and italisized (sp?)chapter will be in front of the comment, and I'll try to make this short, since this is already long. Lol**

**_lol, I liked the part how the raccoons come in through the kitty doors, even though it must not be very good for your aunt. I had to have Kabby have a relationship with an animal…go figure…so my first thought was a raccoon (I like different kinds of animals than normal people, like skunks) so I wrote that. Also, thanks for your comment, I'll try to keep that in mind when I write more characters: keep them realistic. She actually wasn't meant to be perfect, just a normal girl…cough-yea right-cough. Lol_**

**_Don't worry you didn't miss anything, I actually mention it for the first time next chapter, at the very end just to tick ya'll off, then I'm not gonna mention it again for awhile, see how long you guys can go with suspension…yes, I'm evil, I've been told that several times. Singing is soothing for me too, so I wrote it in._**

**_Storms can defiantly hit lakes, one actually hit me while I was on a lake this past summer, so I know this for a fact. Cadee is afraid of the water for the same reason I am: you can't see what's down there._**

**_Thanks for looking that up for me, I was being lazy that day, just like I am being with the ipod- I don't want to look for it, so since it's fiction, I'm making it up as I go, lol._**

**_Yes, thank you for pointing that out for me. Originally it was going to be purple, then I thought about it and decided blue, and then I guess that my mind thought I was still on for the purple belt, so I'm just going to make it purple…EVERYONE GOT THAT? JUST GONNA MAKE IT PURPLE! Thank you. Massively drunk…I like that, thanks for the info. And your reviews aren't crap, I love constructive critism, although I have never been able to master it myself, lol._**

**_"Prince Ponytail" is one of my fav nicknames so far, lol._**

**_To me, the day starts at about 11, or 11:30, like you, or just whenever Avatar starts, lol, but these days, I never know when it will be on, and prison cough-school-cough is getting me up at 5:15 for my sis's stupid bus. Mine doesn't even come for 15 or 20 min after hers! So, I get to sit in the dark with only a streetlight for company waiting for the thing, although, today there was a plus side, I got to see 2 armadillos cross the street, in an urban neighborhood! Wow… anyway, my lips are sealed, and I don't really know how you win at the game, but she did it, lol. And she can water bend and fire bend. Yea, Kila and I will have to get together sometime, that'd be very cool…._**

**_I do try to get everyone OC, but some are very hard…(looks over at Zukie) and some are easy, but Aang is a hard one, for me. And apparently, the ipod has some kind of long-lasting life in this world, but when we get back to the real world, which we will eventually, she's gonna have to get a new one. MY LIPS ARE SEALED FOR WHY._**

**_Thanks for reviewing, taking the time out, and doing it for each chapter, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the party! (Kabira and I both say this)_**

**"Ok, reviews and comments are over, and I'll get to posting Chapter 10 ASAP, but Homecoming game is tonight until 11 as well, but hopefully next chapter will be short, which I know it will be, and Iwill try to post it today, but i cannot promise anything, even if I have to at 11:59 pm, lol I promise I wont take that long, but do not give up hope! See you next chapter!" I said.**

**"Hope you all liked this one!" Says Kabira, and then she walked away to finish her conversation with Lin again.**

**"Oh, and this one is about 13 PAGES! LONGEST YET! RECORD SET TODAY!" I said with enthusiasm.**


	10. Journal Entries

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, INCLUDING AVATAR AND TRISTAR! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT! ARHGG! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN THE SAYING "ZUKO NEEDS TO GET THE PENCIL OUT OF HIS BUTT AND HAVE A GOOD TIME" I AM BORROWING THAT FROM LIN13 FOR THE EVENING!**

**Ok, the party's still raving, and this chapter is VERY important to the plot. It kinda ties every thing together that I've mentioned so far. It's so important, that I cannot even begin to explain, and unlike the last chapter, I'll have reviews/comments at the beginning; since the end is party clean up. But this time, Kabby can't come to the "Phone" and so I have to do all the responding myself. She's in the middle of a dance-off. So, this time my words will be underlined, not Kabby's. So here they are early! And even if you didn't review for chapter 9 yet, but did review for chapter 8, you're still here. So, on with the reviews!**

**Lin13- Thanks, and I will try to do more stuff like that since you liked it so much. I'm thinking my birthday next since it's in a week and a half. What do you all think? And about Kabby, I can't say anything about that yet, but you'll find out at the very end of the chapter…DON'T SCROLL DOWN NOW! You won't get the chapter if you do. Your last comment about the pencil made my day thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the party! Oh, and I'm also using your "pencil in the butt" thing if you do not mind.**

**FireGurl107- I'm also a Zuko-obsessed freak-o-nature at times as well. ZUKO FAN MOB! Ya, I'm very hyper off water right now, go fig, but ya. The Avatar Music Vid, I know absolutely nothing about, in fact I would still be clueless if you hadn't mentioned anything, so…WHERE DO YOU SEE IT? lol Hope you enjoy the rest of the party! **

**Elf of rohan- My friends always stare at me crazy like, because I'm always random! Yea, randomness! **

**SeethingxShadows- Wow! Long one, thanks! I am a fish in high school, and we WON! I think it was the first game in the season that we won. I don't think I told you or any of you this, but our team's so bad that I think we lost to a team that hasn't won in two years, so it was pretty big last night. I believe you about the dances, but I'm not going, maybe next year. I just think it's a waste of money, plus the guy I want to go with is taking his GF, so ya. I like the Speedo idea…hehehe. MY LIPS ARE SEALED ABOUT HER DAD. You will find out just like everyone else at the end of the chapter, but please don't scroll down, or you might not comprehend the chapter. Iroh's never drunk on any of the other stories, so I made him drunk this time, I mean he's only human right? Well, I'm not really afraid of the water, but of fish, and things I cannot see into. **

**Hope every one enjoys's the party! (from both dragon and Kabby)**

**The party is still in my POV, the author's, and the story is too, so I'll just tell you that now. Party time again! And what's a party without a little romance? Hehehe.

* * *

**

**We had all collapsed on the floor, tired of dancing and pillow fights, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said, clambering up and accidentally squishing Kazia and Star in the process, but everyone laughed anyway. I ran to the door and looked through the window. There was a bubble that welled up inside of me. "Hold on!" I called, and the person on the other side of the door said, "OK."**

**I went to the mirror across the hallway from the door, and looked into the mirror at my disastrous hair. On the way back to the door, I noticed everyone sitting up either curious about what was going on, or smiling widely at me. I looked at them right back.**

**"Who is it?" Elenea asked slyly.**

**"None 'yo bi'ness" I said both cool-like and slyly back, and everyone giggled.**

**"It's her boyfriend!" Kabby said, and everyone said, "Ooooh!" I glared at them even more, Kabby mostly, and then someone yelling through the door jerked me out of my "kitty fight".**

**"Hey, is anyone in there?" they asked.**

**"Oh!" I said, and ran for the door and opened it to my crush's face. I blushed a deep crimson.**

**"Two pepperoni's and one half cheese, half sausage. That'll be…$31.70, please." The boy put on a smile as he said this.**

**"Here you go Sean. Thank you." I said handing him the money and him handing me the pizzas.**

**"No, thank you." He said as he bowed and left into the night. I closed the door behind me, and put my back against it, sighing and staring into space, in my own little world. All of a sudden, I heard someone cough in front of me. I "woke up" and looked through the house to where I heard the noise. All the girls (?) were now sitting up, fully alert, and smiling widely, knowingly.**

**"What? He's just a friend!" and we all squealed and laughed.**

**I set out the plates and the pizza about 5 minutes later, and about 5 seconds after I said, "Dinner's ready!" all the pizza was almost gone. I shrugged, and got me two slices, then went into the den and sat in front of the giant TV, and began to eat my pizza while the Movie began playing.**

**A deep male's voice sounded out through the audience one more, "Tristar and o-dragon present to you Chapter 10, Journal Entries!" and everyone cheered again.

* * *

**

Chapter 10-Journal Entries

Kabira had gotten out her journal to write in it, just like she did every birthday, and amazingly enough, without listening to her ipod. Her father had given this leather-covered book to her when she turned 9, now 7 years ago. She sighed as she took it out of her bp.

As soon as she had changed into her nightclothes, she had dragged her bp to the side of the bed and collapsed on the ships, now her, mattress. But now, she was lying on her stomach, her legs in the air just like a normal teen, lying sideways on her bed, so that her head was the closest to the backpack.

She took out her blue-feathered pen once she had gotten her journal out and ran a hand over it. She remembered the day that she'd gotten it. Her father had given it to her after all of her friends had left from her birthday party, and she had been sitting on his lap. She had thought of it as a lousy gift for a 9 year-old at the time, especially for one who couldn't keep up with one, but now it was her most prized possession.

She opened the front cover, with the only light to see by was a candle across the room on her desk and a candle near the head of her bed, the fire flickering evilly on the brownish, lined paper. The song Broken, by Seether playing over and over in her mind.

Kabby looked at the inside of the cover and it had a note there, in blue ink, just like the pen that she used to write in it with, but this note came from a different pen. In a very loopy handwriting, and a little worn from age, it said this:

To Kabira, My wonderful daughter, Your father.

She had read and reread it thousands of times when she was younger, not wanting to believe the truth, to reassure her that he loved her, but nowhere on it did it say, "I love you".

As she looked at it, she remembered the vow that she'd made to herself when this book was given to her. So that she wouldn't run out of space so fast, she'd only write in it on special occasions, funny times, or when she just needed to write, but always on her birthday. And so because of this, she still had a little more than half the book to fill in. She began to flip slowly through the pages, stopping every once in a while just to read some of her old entries.

_September 16, 1996_

_Dearest Journal,_

_Today was wonderful! First, Daddy took me and my friends to the movies to see The Little Mermaid, and then, he took us home and we had cake and ice cream and a Piñata! I haven't had one of those since Mother died. Can you believe that it's been almost 4 years? I can barely remember her, but I remember her voice when she used to sing me to sleep. It was soft, like heaven, is what Daddy says. Daddy was the one who gave you to me. That was my only gift from him this year, but even though I can't keep a diary for nothing, I will try this time. I've tried before, but I stink at it. I have to go to bed now, otherwise Daddy will get angry. Goodnight, Kabira_

Her handwriting wasn't perfect, but she was only nine at the time, and she had tried to use cursive on her name, but all it looked like was a mess. She remembered when that had looked good to her. She smiled, but with a tear rolling down her face. That'd been her first entry, exactly 7 years ago today.

She kept flipping, occasionally landing upon a picture or two that she'd gotten from her past, and so she had taped it onto a page. Soon, she came upon a page filled, front and back, with pictures of her and her father. She started looking at them, and came across one that was her favorite. Even though she was 16 now, she felt like she was 10 when she looked through her journal pages.

The picture was of her and her dad in front of the Magic Castle (?) at Walt Disney World when she was 5. That was the same year her mother had died. She remembered it well. Her father picked her up from kinder one day, and told her to pack her things. It must not've even been 6 months after her mother's death that he did this. The young girl kept asking why, but the only response was, "Later." By the time they were on the plane, she found out that he needed a vacation so they were going to WDW, but now, looking back, she realized that he was running, as he always did when he was scared or tired of his life. They had spent about a week there. The picture was of her in her bright pink skirt and striped pink tee, and she was wearing Mickey Mouse ears. She was hugging her Dad's waist. Her father was just looking at the camera blankly, no smile, while Kabira's face was lit up with happiness, but his showed only sadness.

He had brown, thick hair, and a small beard with a mustache attached, plus round, big glasses. That day, he was wearing a blue shirt, and khaki pants. The day and sky were perfect, but the family was not.

She kept flipping, upset at herself at lingering too long on that one photo. _That's the past, not now._ She thought; it was true, but it didn't seem like it just yet.

_July 18, 2001_

_Dearest Journal,_

_Today, Cadee did the dumbest thing! I put some of the Lake's water in a bottle, left the label on, and she drank the entire bottle! Once she had drunken all of it, I told her what it was, and she cried for almost 2 hours! Mom finally told her that if she kept it up that she wouldn't have a birthday that year. She was about 3 then, so she believed it. Of course, I'm grounded now, but while Mom was scolding me, she even cracked a smile, so I know that she thought it was funny as well. HA! I had to do that!_

_Pavan almost drowned me today, again. Not unusual, but the usual yelling match began, and so…Sometimes, I wish that these things weren't taken so seriously! I mean it WAS an accident, right? Kabira_

There were quite a few after that, that made Kabby laugh so hard that tears of joy and laughter were streaming down her face. She finally came to a blank page, and began writing:

_September 16, 2005_

_Dearest Journal,_

_Today was my 16th birthday, and I got to spend it with complete strangers that I know so well, in the Avatar World! It has now been 7 years since I got you, and I've filled you with wonderful moments, but now, just like every other birthday journal entry, I must once again tell of my wondrous adventure today._

_It started out crummy, because of a dream I had last night. A dream with Pavan and Cadee in it. Pavan was in robes, but Cadee was not. And as soon as I woke up, I realized what it meant: Pavan is dead. He said to stay here to be safe. Safe from what! This I do not know, but at least I know that Cadee, the little light bulb of joy, is all right and she is breathing and living. I know this because my mother came to me in a dream like this before where she was wearing robes like Pavan, but my father was there as well, but he was wearing normal clothes. The next day when I woke up, we got a call from the hospital saying that my mom had passed away during the night, but my father had answered the phone so that's how I knew that he was all right. That's the only time I've gotten a dream like that before, and I'm sorry that this is the first I've ever mentioned of it, but I have never thought of it before now._

_Anyway, today, I lived the day to the fullest extent, and I ticked Zuko off (the hotty I mentioned earlier in a journal entry, about 6 months ago, when the show first came on) in the process, so that's always good. Iroh decided to throw a Music Night in my honor, and I got up there and sang my favorite songs, and one of my absolute favorites of all time at the end. I can just relate so much to that one…(sigh)_

_Zuko didn't even join in the fun! He seriously needs to lighten up, and get the pencil out of his butt and have a good time! He is soooo cute! I wonder if he likes me too? I like ticking him off, it's so much fun, but I always keep in mind to treat him kindly._

_The men had gotten drunk 30 minutes into the Night, and I was ticked off at that point, but I held it in anyway. After the night, I went onto the deck, and the headlights that I see so much in my sleep, bothered me again and my voice from 7 years ago haunted me again, and so now I'm writing in you, again._

_Oh! I almost forgot dinner! It was absolutely wonderful! The cook actually served something that didn't have fish in it! YESSSS! I didn't want to know what it was though, because if I found out, I might have lost my appetight! I'm such a mess! Haha._

_For dessert, though, we had a cake-like thing, or a pie-like thing, or a mix of both, I couldn't tell you for sure though, because the guy has such a thick accent. No doubt a Fire Nation accent._

_Iroh said, "Make a wish" once it was set in front of me. All the crew was crowded around me, the light flickering off their faces, and I looked into all of their faces before looking down at the dessert and closing my eyes. I thought of all that I could possibly want in my life at that moment…to get home, for everyone to be safe, all my family to be healthy, for my dream to be wrong about Pavan…but I settled on something finally. _

_Just like on every other birthday, when I made that wish, I said in my mind, "I wish my father hadn't abandoned me." Kabira

* * *

_

**Everybody started to cry out when the movie ended, begging me for more, but I said that I couldn't. Not yet anyway.**

**I looked over at Kabira, to find her absolutely dry-eyed, and talking to Lin, Lady, and Shadows. "Thank goodness!" I sighed. When we had actually watched the movie at the premiere, even though she was the main character, and had had to go through it when we filmed it, she had cried, and so I was ready to help her this time if she was crying again.**

**"Ok, everybody, who wants cake?" I yelled over all the angry and disappointed cries directed at me.**

**"With ice cream?" Elf asked eagerly.**

**"Yes, with ice cream!" I responded. She was the first one into the kitchen, and once she was there, every one else followed and acted like I hadn't just left them hanging, and let them down. I sighed a sigh of relief, and then followed them in there.**

**After Kabira had made a wish, the cake lasted less than the Pizza had. About 2 seconds! It was a cherry cake with chocolate icing and vanilla ice cream…Kabby's favorite. And apparently, it was everyone else's too.**

**After the cake, we got to open presents, which consisted of some beautiful ones (tell me in your review what you wanted to give her if anything at all, and I'll incorporate that somehow into the next chapter!), and then all the guests had to leave, much to everyone's displeasure. But, I promised we could do it again soon. Once everyone was gone, Kabby disappeared somewhere, and I turned away from the door, and looked at the mess awaiting my clean up.**

**"KABIRA!" I yelled at her to get down here and help me clean it all up, but she was nowhere to be found when I looked for her, so I started by myself.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the PARTY! WHOOO! And mine party will be in a few weeks: to a trip to the mall! Yay! But I'll tell you when to review to be invited to it, so don't worry! I'll probably have to post chapter 11 next Friday, because of stupid homework tomorrow, so have fun with this one!**

**Thanks for reading! You now have read 50 pages in total. Thank you for that and for reading it and for reviewing for it at all.

* * *

**

**_Brought to you by Kabira, the lovely reviewers for this story, I thank you the most, Prince Zuko's ship and crew, the maker's of Avatar, for we couldn't do this without you! And of course, the writer, o-dragon._**


	11. Bloopers and Deleted Scenes

**Chapter 11- Bloopers and deleted scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any characters like that, just my own.**

**Wow, it's actually raining over here right now. It's been looking like it should all day, but it's finally raining! Whooo!**

**Right now, my birthday was Wednesday, and so, I'm in the mood for some funny. Oh, and again, Kabby's words will be underlined, and mine will be regular.**

**Khazia- 10-Do you mind if I use your format for these? Tell me if you want me to change it, and I will. Thank you so much for the locket, I love it! 9- Yes, it was Amy Lee from Evanescence, and one of my fave songs, too. I'm such a nut for that band**

**FireGurl107- Thank you for the gift, since you said anything Kabby would want, then it would have to be and Evanescence CD. WHOOO! I love that band…wait, I think I've already said that…ah well. Thanks for the link by the way!**

**Monkeybrains127- You don't have to go to school? Lucky. I wasn't too clear on that fact last chapter: Her father abandoned her, and her mother died about 4 years ago. Her brother and sister are actually the foster parent's kids; she was an only child. Is that better?**

**SeethingxShadows- Her mom died when she was young, and her father abandoned her. The two parents that she went on vacation with are her foster parents who eventually adopted her. Ok, then, you get sherbert. What flavor would you like? Thank you so much for the locket. I decided to put a picture of Pavan, Cadee and I in it, when we went to New Orleans once.**

**Lin13- HAPPY BUNNY ROX! Thank you for the gift, I like it a lot, and like o-dragon pointed out, HAPPY BUNNY ROX! Lol**

**Elf of rohan- The confession to each other...I'm going to put that at the end of the story, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense to do it now, but I'm hoping it will be good. Seems to me they both have Daddy issues...hmmm, is this a hint?I love being hyper. It makes life better.**

**_Oh, you guys don't forget that a new episode of Avatar is October 7th, this Friday, and Zukie (Zuko growls) will be in it! WHOOO! Ya, ok, here ya go…_**

**This is how it will work: Every "shot" is like a different scene, and every "take" is a different take of that scene. And everything in parenthesis is what they are doing. Make since? Note: CM stands for crewmember.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1---**

Shot 1- The ice competition

Kabira: (goes out on ice and begins all the spins and turns. In the middle of the routine, she falls on her butt.) Ow! Can we do that over again?

Shot 2- Saying goodbye

Kabira: Kegan! You know I can't take you! (Hugs raccoon to her) Uh…can someone help? This raccoon is stuck to me!

Five minutes later:

Kabira: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! (Crewmembers try to pry the animal away)

CM: can we get some scissors in here? (Kabira's eyes widen)

Kabby: That's ok, I'll just deal with it.

CM: But we need to finish the scene.

Kabby: (sighs) Pull him off really quickly then. (CM grabs raccoon and pulls. The raccoon takes some hair with it.)

CM: Are you ok?

Kabby: (eyes have begun to water, and her mouth has been clenched shut. She hoarsely whispers--) Yea

Me: Ok, people on with the scene! (Kabby gives me a death glare)

Deleted scene: Pavan is drunk

While drunk, Pavan began doing a very strange impression of me ice-skating. I was talking to Mosho at the time, and then we heard a crash that sounded like glass breaking. We looked up, and Pavan was lying there on top of the China Cabinet, everything in it broken. The whole room went into laughter, except me.

"Come on, Mosho. Let's get out of here." I grab her arm and pull her towards the stairs where we go up into my room.

* * *

**Chapter 2---**

Shot 1- Kabira is trying to tan on the boat

Me: (talking to the camera) Kabby has been sitting here on the boat for some time now; we think she's asleep.

Kabby: (when CM gets near her, she wakes up with start and tries to move) OWWWW! Sunburn major! Why do I keep getting hurt!

Me: You are the leading role.

Kabby: I know that, but you didn't say anything about possibly getting hurt!

Me: (shrugs) Sorry.

(Kabby gives another death glare)

Shot 2- Pavan vs. Kabby

(Kabby singing to the radio while Pavan dunks her.)

Kabby: Stop! Sto-

(Pavan lets go of Kabby and tries to kneel over in the water while Kabby comes to the surface and swims away and gets back onto the boat.)

Me: Pavan! What's wrong?

Pavan: She kicked me in the gut!

Me: Kabira! You weren't supposed to kick him!

Kabby: I wasn't?

Me: No! You were supposing to keep getting dunked and then swim away!

Kabby: (blushes) Sorry Pavan!

Pavan: Imma gonna get you! (Hops out of water and Kabby runs)

Me: Common guys! We gotta shoot this! (The two still play chase) ARGH!

* * *

**Chapter 3---**

Shot 1- Kabira tells Cadee not to be afraid

_Take 1:_

Kabby: This is no time to be frightened, you have to be- ACHOO!

Me: CUT!

Kabby: sorry!

Take 2:

Kabby: You cannot live life without being afraid, but you need to fry not to be now. (Cadee cracks up)

Me: Kabby!

Kabby: What'd I do? (Crew cracks up) It's her fault she laughed!

Shot 2- Jumps into lake

Kabby Narrates: Just as we jump in, lightning strikes the front of the boat. I jump into the waves. (Jumps onto camera)

Me: Where'd that camera go? (Looks into the water) Cut, Cut!

Kabby: I think I landed on it. (Looks into the water as well) Yep. There it goes!

Me: (sighs) Can we get some diving people in there? (Mutters the next sentence) Thankfully, the practice lake's only 10 feet deep. (Puts folded hands on head)

Shot 3- The boat explodes

_Take 1--_

Kabby Narates: Then I realized it: I was in mortal danger. There had been gasoline on the boat to power it. Gas and fire do not mix, so I began to swim frantically trying to get away, dragging my driftwood with me. When I was a safe distance away, it exploded, fiery wood shooting around me like missiles during the Cold War.

Kabby (in water): Why isn't it exploding? (Swims over to it and pokes it with driftwood)

Me: Cut! Kabby, don't do that! Ka- (Kabby climbs into boat)

Kabby: Guys? There isn't any gas in the fuel tank!

Me: Can we get some fuel in there?

_Take 2-_

Kabby Narrates: Then I realized it: I was in mortal danger. There had been gasoline on the boat to power it. Gas and fire do not mix, so I began to swim frantically trying to get away, dragging my driftwood with me. When I was a safe distance away, it exploded, fiery wood shooting around me like missiles during the Cold War.

Me: CUTTTT!

Kabby: What now?

Me: Cue Rain! And…Action!

* * *

**Chapter 4---**

Shot 1- Part where soldier alerts helmsman on something in ocean

_Take 1-_

Soldier 1: Person…dead…ahead…about to…run…into it…one mile…'head…turn 10 degrees…left…

Narrator: And he almost collapsed, but another soldier rushed forward and caught him.

Kabby: Hey, Iroh, you got any more of this totally awesome tea?

Me: (groans)

Kabby: Oh, I'm sorry. Are we filming?

Me: Cut! (Everyone in room laughs except me) Kabby! You're supposed to be in the middle of the ocean unconscious right now! Ok people, let's try this again.

_Take 2-_

Soldier 1: Person…dead…ahead…about to…run…into it…one mile…'head…turn 10 degrees…left…

Narrator: And he almost collapsed, but another soldier rushed forward and caught him.

Pavan: Guys, quick! One of your rhino's is chewing on Cadee's hair! (Everyone except helmsman and soldier holding collapsed soldier rushes out)

Me: Wait! No…stop! Ok, everyone just ignore me since I'm the director! Guys, could you get into position?

Soldier holding collapsed soldier: Hey, Ming! Did you hear the joke…

Me: (rips up paper)

_Take 3-_

Soldier 1: Person…dead…ahead…about to…run…into it…one mile…'head…turn 10 degrees…left…

Narrator: And he almost collapsed, but another soldier rushed forward and caught him. The Captain got the message though, and began to turn the ship hurriedly, while the prince and uncle raced to the deck.

(Zuko trips over the table leg from the table with the map that he was leaning over. Iroh stops in his tracks and doubles over laughing)

Zuko: Sorry! (Bursts out laughing, and so does Iroh)

Me: (bursts out laughing)

Kabby: (from sidelines) Why don't you ever laugh at my stunts?

Me: Because he always acts military!

Kabby: Makes sense.

Zuko: (rolling on the ground laughing)

(All of the crew begins to laugh)

Me: Ok guys, it's not that funny!

Shot 2- Kabira vs. the ship

Kabira Narrating: Then my eyes adjusted to being able to see again, and I saw this gigantic metal ship coming straight for me! But I didn't scream, which was strange, especially for me, but I just floated there, silently staring.

(The boat stops dead in front of her. 1 foot of space between the two.)

Me: Kabira! You're not supposed to freeze the water yet! Oops, my big mouth! (Slams clipboard on head)

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Shot 1- Kabira realizes where she is

Doctor: Ok, lets get you to the ward.

Narrator: The doctor said as he stood up.

Kabira Narrates: He and Uncle Iroh helped me get up, although that was very hard, since I hadn't used my muscles in almost an hour, and from my very hard sailing trip. I finally stood, but as soon as I did-

(Kabira stands up fully and runs over to Zuko, leaving the other people staring after her. Kisses Zuko on the lips then walks back slowly to her original position, and puts her finger in her mouth)

Kabby: Sorry, I just had to do that (goes back to sitting position). Let's do this again! (Winks at Zuko and motions with her hand and mouths, "Call me")

(Every one stares at her)

Me: (still staring) Ok, people…lets do this…again.

* * *

**Chapter 6--**

Shot 1- Iroh notices a change in Kabby during Fire Bending lesson

_Take 1:_

Iroh: Are you feeling all right? (looks at Kabby)

Kabby: What…? Oh, I'm fine- (bursts out laughing)

Me: Ok, people, lets try this again!

_Take 2:_

CM: Marker.

Iroh: Are you feeling all right? (Looks at Kabby)

Kabby: What…? Oh, I'm fine, I probably just need to rest…Thank you for teaching me.

Kabby Narrates: I got to my feet slowly, my muscles stretching almost painfully as they re-adapted to movement again, and walked away slowly and sadly.

(Fish jumps onto the deck. Everyone turns to look, and CM runs in front of camera to retrieve it.)

Me: No more jumping fish, please! (Begs)

* * *

**Chapter 7--**

Shot 1- swimming

_Take 1:_

Kabby Narrates: …I climbed the 30-foot side of the boat in just a matter of minutes this time.

Kabby: You take the fun out of everything. (Shakes head and sprays Zuko with it)

Kabby: Sorry! I just had to do that…sorry.

Zuko: (growls)

_Take 2:_

Kabby Narrates: …I climbed the 30-foot side of the boat in just a matter of minutes this time.

(Kabby slips and falls and lands back into the ocean. Zuko cracks up.)

Kabby: Hey, o-dragon?

Me: Yeah?

Kabby: (Treads water. Zuko and I lean over the side of the railing) This wall is like really slippery. Can we put indentures in it for my feet? I mean, it's metal, and I'm wet. Not a very good combo.

Me: I'll see what I can do.

Kabby: Thanks.

Me: Sure, no problem.

_Take 3:_

Kabby Narrates: …I climbed the 30-foot side of the boat in just a matter of minutes this time.

Kabby: You take the fun out of everything.

Kabby Narrates: I stuck my tongue out at him, being me, a total difference than that I was only an hour ago. And with that I walked below deck-

(Kabby slips and falls on metal deck)

Kabby: My bad. (Every one cracks up. Zuko offers her his hand to her and Kabby pulls him down with her.)

Shot 2- streaming the water

Kabby Narrating: I tried streaming the water, because you can't really push-and-pull the water while it's in a teacup, can you?

(The water splashes in Kabby's face, and everyone cracks up laughing)

* * *

**Chapter 8--**

There were no bloopers or deleted scenes for this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 9--**

Shot 1- going over the music/practicing the scene

Kabby: So I have to sing this?

Me: Yes. Can you?

Kabby: I'll try.

(5 minutes later)

Kabby: Well I won't back down, No I won't back down, You can stand me up at the gates of hell, But I won't back down.

(Mike squeaks)

Kabby: (cover's ears, and backs away from the mike.) AHHHH!

Me: Hey, can we get that fixed?

Deleted Scene- Iroh appears on deck after Music Night

Kabby Narrates: I looked out at the ocean at nothing in particular, the stars shining brightly up ahead of the boat, and me when I heard a drunken voice behind me. I got scared again and whipped around with such momentum that my ponytail swung in my face, then I relaxed as I saw that it was only Iroh. I clutched a stitch in my chest.

Iroh: (Singing) No…you…can stand me up…hic…but…no, won't …back…hic…down!

Kabby: Iroh, you scared me!

* * *

**Chapter 10---**

There are no bloopers or deleted scenes for this chapter.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm really sorry it took so long to get out here! I hope you all didn't give up on me.And anyone who wants to be invited to my party, review for this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**And, here's a new thing as well: a Poll! Ideas just keep popping into my head...**

**Who do you like better? ---**

**_Aang_**

**_Sokka_**

**_Zuko_**


	12. If Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and Tri-Star. I only own my characters. I also do not own "If only, if only" from the movie Holes which I named the chapter, and I used the song as well (it's one of my all time faves), or Imaginary, Tourniquet, and Taking Over Me, by Evanescence. I once again do not own I Wish, which is by my sister. She was 10 when she wrote it, it was published, and she won 1st in all of San Antonio for it. So there's a little background on it. But, I do own Maybe, which I wrote last weekend. I do not own Kila from SeethingxShadow's story, The Future Of The Past, or any of the sayings in here from ebaum's world (it's a web page). I also do not own anything else that I forgot to mention.**

**Has anyone besides me seen the new episode? I was SOOOO disappointed! All the movements were jerky; none of the characters look the same…ARGH! I want to scream and push and kill the creators of the show! I want to cry from it! I'm actually thinking about writing them. What do ya'll think? Either way, I think I will. Ok, watched it again this morning (Saturday), and I loved it. I'm just weird that way…**

**The Voting Results—**

**Aang- 1 vote**

**Sokka- 1 vote**

**Zuko- 5 votes**

**Zuko won the poll! Yayness! As Khazia would say it; he is so hott on my vote (sigh). Anyway, on with the reviews! On the reviews by the way, I only responded to those I could…**

**SeethingxShadows-** For this story to work, she will be able to freeze, actually have to be able to freeze the ocean just like tap water, so no complaints from anyone. I liked the "Aanokko" thing, very cool way of doing the voting.

**Lin13-** Thank you for giving me your first ever Lol. I am very honored.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and now on with the party. Sorry if this is a little short, but I'm kinda having a bad day. This will make it better though I hope, although, just to warn you, like with Kabira's birthday, I will have to continue this story next week. This is my only free time, right here, and I'm really sorry that this chapter's party is short. I WILL make it up. I promise. Actually, I think that the chapter and how long it is does a pretty good job, but either way, I will make the next party chapter longer.**

**A little thing about the chapter itself, when you see the …and then the line there, and then the … again, it's just changing POV, but nothing else.

* * *

**

**We were all walking to the mall, everyone chatting to each other, but of course we didn't walk there, we drove. And now, we were walking to the front of Katy Mills Mall, to where the movie theater was. We were going to see The Greatest Game Ever Played.**

**We soon got there, and bought our tickets and popcorn and were sitting in our seats in one of the front rows, annoying some kids in front of us.**

**"Watch where you're throwing your popcorn!" one of the kids in front of us yelled.**

**"Shhh! The movie's starting!" we all whispered, to get on their nerves, as the credits started.**

**The second one in showed a girl with shoulder-length golden hair, and the body of a dancer's, pick up her cell phone from the ground where she had dropped it, while Taking Over Me by Evanescence began to play in the background, the phone ringing, and the girl answering it. As soon as she said, "Hello?" the screen went black, to show Tri-Star in big blue letters and o-dragon in big red letters.**

**As the commercial started again, it showed the same girl screaming, the audio taken away. She was freaking out, and the camera whizzed to a person across from her wearing a trench coat, and long hair in a ponytail, plus a mustache, being held onto by some people wearing uniforms. It looked like they were in a Supermarket. Then, a man's voice said, "I am your father." And she whispered, "What?" After that, the screen went black again, the music cut.**

**The girl began to narrate slowly, as the picture showed her riding in a car, her backpack in her lap, and she was holding onto it. She was staring out of the window as rain poured down in a grey scene. As she said these words, pictures flashed across the scene of her doing each thing, then, at the end when she said her name, it went back to her staring out of the window. "I am one of the best figure skaters in America, a bender of two elements, the friend of a Prince, and my name is Kabira Senghore." The screen went black once again, and the song began playing again.**

**The screen opened again to show Prince Zuko on his ship, gazing out to sea, during a bad storm. Then, it showed the storm on the night that Kabira lost Pavan, where the boat explodes. Then, it showed Kabira doing spins on the ice, while Zuko watched in the stands. "She's really good…" he whispered.**

**Then it showed Zuko and Kabira standing outside of a building looking up at it as kids went in. "Hey Zuko?" Kabira said, looking up at a building, and Zuko looked at her. "Don't ask me how to find your classes."**

**"Why?" he asked, confused.**

**"Because I have no idea where I'm going as well." Kabira said as she kept staring.**

**It ended to show the movie credits, and the title with big gold letters labeled, "One Day", and then reopened again to show Kabira and a group of people sitting in a circle, everyone holding onto their partner's hands, creating a circle. Kabira's eyes closed, but everyone else's eyes open, looking around frightened. A candle was placed between each person, and the flames had begun to spin, creating a shield, the room glowing red, as Kabira said softly, "Whatever happens in this room stays in this room." And the screen cut to blackness, the music ending abruptly.**

**As the commercial ended, there were groans all along our row, coming from the guests o-dragon had invited, but Kabira just had a wide grin on her face, and so did o-dragon.**

**Then, the movie began, and everyone got quiet. O-dragon whispered at the camera, "Hope you enjoy the chapter! You'll be reading the chapter while we watch this!" as everyone shushed her. She turned to face the movie, and everyone began watching…

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- If only**

The rest of the night I stayed up, writing in my journal, needing to let my feelings out. Plus, I felt poetic.

_I Wish_

_I wish I was silver._

_The star you wish upon._

_The lake that shimmers in sunlight,_

_That glistens in the dark._

_The twinkle in your eye._

_The cross on your necklace._

_The wings of a butterfly._

_Silver_

And I also wrote,

_Maybe_

_The water from the waterfall fell in short, even bursts,_

_As the robin in the tree chirped unendingly._

_"Why can't I fly away too?" a young girl asked her grandmother while playing in the stream._

_"To fly and be seen by all below!"_

_"People were not meant to fly." The grandmother answered, looking up at the blue._

_"Why?" the young girl asked, splashing in the water._

_"I want to fly, just like the robin in the tree._

_Don't people look up, and when they see birds flying, they see Miracles?"_

_The grandmother was silent as a small breeze came through._

_"I mean, it should be wonderful to fly, shouldn't it?"_

_The grandmother answered softly, "It should be…maybe."_

_The robin fluttered its wings softly and flew away._

Those were just a few of the poems I wrote; I wasn't very good at poetry at all. It made me embarrassed how poetic I really was, but I was in the mood to write some last night. But the strange thing was that I never listened to my ipod once. I shook my head and turned the pages once again to the page that contained pictures of my friends.

Mosho, in one, was smiling behind her books. She never liked to be photographed, but I had finally caught her in this one. She was standing in front of our beige and red school from 8th grade. _She looks kind of like Aang…_

Then, there were some of my other friends, Honda (her nickname), Ivory, who has been my pen pal since about 4th grade, and she also lives in Canada, Candice, Kelsey, Randy, and Sean. Kila, Kelsey's cousin was also in that picture because at the time she was visiting Kelsey. We were all standing in front of my two-story house in this picture. Ivory had come down from Canada that summer, and everybody got to meet everybody. But she didn't really get to meet Mosho; she had been sick, plus she had to go to camp and her grandparent's house, but other than that, she got to meet everybody.

Ivory was actually a year younger than us. She was in 7th grade when she came down, and my friends and I were in the 8th grade, but we got along great.

I sighed. _I miss them so much…_I thought as I looked away from their faces in the picture, and out the window. It was just about sunrise, so I closed my Journal and set it on my bed near my pillow.

I slowly got stiffly from the bed, and went over to were my dresser was, and put on the outfit with the top that read, "Fire in my heart". The top was blue and the bottom was denim, still.

I pulled the top over my head, and the bottoms over my legs, I combed my hair, put on my sandals, I grabbed my ipod, and headed up to the deck.

I passed a soldier on my way up, him nodding to me, and me the same, neither of us saying a word. It was still too early to say anything. I was finally there, after about 5 or 10 minutes of walking, and I turned up my ipod, put the little earphones in my ear and the ipod itself in my pocket, and began jogging.

About every 5 minutes, I would stop, but keep walking for 2 minutes, then, I'd keep jogging. I did this about 5 times, and when I finally stopped, the sun was shining over the water, making me want to shield my eyes. Instead, I took long, deep breaths, and began stretching. After this was done, I turned my ipod to the song Tourniquet by Evanescence, while kicking off my shoes.

As it started, I slowly began my dance routine that we had been working on in school. After a while, I turned up my music, so that I could hear the beat and lyrics while breathing heavily. It had been about 2 or 3 weeks since I had worked on it, but I still remembered most of it. By this time, the sun looked like it was about 7:30. _The crew should be getting up soon…

* * *

_

Zuko groggily climbed the stairs to the deck, to get some fresh air. When he finally got up there, though, he was met with the sight of Kabira dancing, but to him, it looked almost like she was having a seizure while standing. She was wearing the weird pants again, and her hair was pulled back into that ponytail that she always wore. He also noticed that there were two wires hanging down from her ears, and there was a soft thumping sound coming from where she was.

He slowly approached her, and when he was about halfway there, she made a quick turn, and kept dancing, not noticing him slowly coming upon her.

"1…2…3…4, and repeat…" she kept whispering to herself while she was doing the movements.

"Kabira?" Zuko said cautiously, but she didn't face him. "Kabira!" he yelled, grabbing her left shoulder…

* * *

…Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, and so, on instinct, I swung around, and kicked the man who had touched me in the chest.

Zuko stumbled back in shock, but because his armor, he was protected from receiving the full blast of power, and we stared at each other for a minute, my hands up to my mouth after I had realized who it was. "I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay?"

"What was that for?" he steamed and practically yelled.

"I'm sorry. That was just instinct. Are you sure you're okay?" I said, taking a few steps forward slowly.

"I'm fine." He said, standing up straight again and brushing himself off. I hid a laugh expertly. "I'll be below." He said stiffly as he walked away, and I began to practice again.

"Ok, where am I?" I said to myself as I turned away from the place where the Prince had been standing. "Oh yeah. 5…6…5, 6, 7, 8…" and I kept going.

* * *

By about 9:00, I headed down to my room to get my clothes and head to the washroom. I stopped, staring down the hallway. My door was open. _Hmmm, that's weird…_ I thought. As I rounded the corner at my doorframe, I saw Prince Zuko sitting on my bed reading my journal. I panicked, but then rage came over me.

Before he realized I was there, I was walking swiftly over to him saying, "Why you no good, fuzz covered, filth wrenching, slime covered sleeze ball!" My voice got louder with each word. He finally looked up and was about to say something when my hand met the side of his face.

"How dare you read my journal!" I was yelling now, while punching him, blood beginning to run. At first, he had just received the blows, but now he was beginning to fight back. He stood up and lunged for me, but I dodged him, swung behind him, and picked up my journal and threw it into the drawer next to my bed. Then, I turned back to him, and he turned around. Fire burned in his eyes, but more burned in mine. I saw fear shine through his for a split second, but then it disappeared as my foot came up and met with his arm.

"3 years of Tea Kwon Do really pays off!" I yelled as I grabbed him and threw him onto my bed. He was up in an instant, yelling, "What are you attacking me for? I didn't do anything!"

He shot a lick of flame at me, but I expertly dodged it, and began my own Fire Bending. Iroh taught me well, but Zuko had also been trained by the old general. I shot a weak flame at him, but he dodged it a smile on his face. I dropped to the ground and kicked his feet from under him, just like he did to Zhao in episode 3. As I got up, he tried the same, but I played jump rope with them, and by doing this, dodged them.

"You read my Journal! That's why, you good-for-nothing assortment of spoiled cow pies!" I yelled, copying something from Ebaum's world (it's a web page). He looked confused, but kept going at it.

"I thought it was a book!" he yelled, as he shot a stream of flame at me again, but I barely dodged it. Not only was I getting tired, but I had also done a complete workout within the last 3 hours, so I was already tired, and he knew this.

"Of course it's a book, you blundering vat of synthetic hog livers! But do you even know what kind?" I screamed. Then, I did something that amazed both of us.

I brought up a veil of fire, or a wall rather, then I shot flame out of both my hands and feet as I spun around like a top. The flames coming from my hands reached out and went right through the wall of fire, hitting him square in the chest. The force of both things combined caused him to not realize what was coming, and was thrown backwards and onto my bed…

* * *

…As Zuko looked up at Kabira, she was literally steaming, or smoking for that matter, and she held a stance like she'd won the battle, fists clenched, and a look like Zhao's on her face.

Zuko, was still lying on the bed, and he whispered, "What did you just do?"

She then realized that she had indeed done something, and so she looked down at her hands and back into Zuko's eyes, pleading with him like she was afraid, and that she didn't want him to explode with her. Her facial expressions showed all fear, more so than when he first found her in the water. She was genuinely scared.

"What _did_ I just do?" she whispered softer than Zuko had, backing up to the wall.

"Well, I can't do that, and I've been Fire Bending for as long as I can remember!" she whimpered at this, as Zuko got up. He slowly came over to her, and touched her softly on the shoulder, much unlike he had only 2 hours ago, but she twitched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, softly, like a father. He was almost confused at how she could think this.

"It's not that. It's just when you read my Journal, how far did you get?" she looked up into Zuko's eyes, searching his soul, with that same frightened look in her eyes.

"I was just looking at the pictures. I read nothing." He paused. "Who was that man with the girl hanging on him?"

She looked away. "That was me…and my father." He could tell that she didn't want to go further into the matter, and so he dropped it.

Instead, he said in his usual tone, but without the anger, "Let's go ask Uncle Iroh about it." She looked back up into his eyes, and some of the fear was taken away. Then, she followed him quietly out the door.

Before they reached the Helm, she turned to him. "You know, I'm still mad at you for even opening my Journal." She passed him as he stopped to think about what she had just said. Then, he realized that she was already down the hall, turning the corner, and so he jogged to keep up.

* * *

_September 17, 2005_

_Dear Journal_

_Today was interesting. I was finally able to practice my dance routine, Zuko read my Journal, and I did a Fire Bending move that even stunned Iroh, though I have no idea how I did it. After the move, we went to Iroh, and asked him about it. I couldn't show him how I did it, because, like I said before, I had no idea. But, he said that from what he could tell, that was a really advanced Fire Bending move. This news really ticked Zukie off, hehehe, since he's been practicing his element since he was born basically, and I only have for like a month, and I can already do the advanced stuff. Luckily for him, though, the Avatar is now in sight, and he forgot all about the moves once this bit of info was presented to him._

_Anyway, we'll be stopping at a port-of-call soon, on the same island where the Avatar is suppose to be, and so I'm going to go in and use my money. I already know what it is I'll be spending it on, too. I haven't ice-skated in forever, and so I'm going to try and make my own skates. Plus, I have plenty of money from winning the game that I don't know how to play…go fig, but in case I mess up, I'll get enough. And if this works out, I'm going to make a pair for Zuko as well, so that I can teach him._

_His mind has been really far away lately. Ever since he came back from the night that he let the Avatar escape from Zhao, he's been different. And I know why. He's been thinking about what Aang said to him. And I don't blame him. I would, too._

_Anyway, we're docking now, so I better get going._

_Kabira_

I recapped my pen, and put the two items safely away into my bp. Then, I got my money sack, and headed up to the metal deck, the coins clinking loudly.

As soon as I entered the air outside of the ship, I immediately felt it.

Before Iroh could even get the words out of his mouth, I opened mine and said, "It's gonna rain." Iroh and Zuko were standing at the rail, opposite me, and looking at me strangely.

"How did you know that?" Iroh asked me curiously.

"Can't you feel the rain in the air? Plus, you can smell it." I walked over to the rail, next to Iroh, as the men rushed around, pulling the ship up to the dock. I couldn't stand it. I felt as if I should be helping. My muscles began to twitch from wanting to help in some way or another. I _needed_ to help

"Can I help sometime?" The two looked at me like I was really weird.

"Uhh…" Iroh said.

"Don't worry, I have lived on a sailboat before." I said, taking a deep breath of salty sea air. I never got tired of that smell.

"Ok, then, you may, but you may find it a little different than one of your sail-boats." Iroh answered my question. I could tell he didn't evenknow what a sailboat was. But I smiled, and he smiled back.

Soon, we were off the boat, the men on the rhino's, going off to search for Aang.

"Prince Zuko will come and get you when we are ready to leave. Stay within about half a mile of the town, and on the south side, ok?" Iroh leaned down to me, and I nodded. Then, I watched them head into the forest. I looked up at the big, steel ship beside me, and just stood there in awe for a minute or so. Then I began walking into the town. I had always been amazed by technology, and I wanted to design things like that one day. I just always had thought that ships like that were so cool, and technology in general. But I mostly war items were awesome. Those were the ones that amazed me the most, including ships.

About and hour later, I had come across a store, that sold boots, knives, and some other stuff. _Perfect._ I thought, and proceeded in.

"May I help you miss?" the store-keeper asked, rushing forward, like he couldn't believe that someone was actually in his store. He was about a head shorter than me, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He wore his hair slicked back with grease, and he had huge glasses on that magnified his eyes just a little. His clothes had black grease or paint on them, and he also wore an apron around his waist, that was almost spotless, compared to his clothes. His eyes were beady little cockroaches, and he wore brown hunting boot-things on his feet.

"Um, I'm actually looking for something." I said calmly, and told him exactly what I needed. He soon rushed back to the back to retrieve my items. It was then that I was able to get a good look at the store that I was in.

It was covered in swords of all kinds, even daggers. Some had fake blood "dripping" off of them, or the swords were shoved into a manikin. I could easily see why nobody was in here. Then, I noticed the boots in a corner; some had all kinds of designs on them, those looking like they'd cost 100,000 gold pieces, while others were as plain as daylight. Then, there were the masks. There were celebration masks, and some that looked like they were made to scare the devil out of little children. There were some other trinkets were here as well, but I didn't have a chance to really look at all the different things here, because the keeper was back with my armload of supplies.

"Here you are, miss!" he said cheerfully, placing my items on the counter. He was beginning to scare me from being all happy all the time.

I picked them up, examining them to see if I could work with them or not. It took about 10 minutes, the keeper getting a little impatient. His grin was plastered to his face the entire time, so I pretended not to notice. Finally, I picked up the boots. They were a Fire Nation style, and the pair had the same colors on them, but lace-up like the ones that I had at home. I finally said, "How much do I owe you?" digging out my purse.

"2 gold pieces." I dug them out from my 4 gold pieces, and left with my supplies.

"Thank you!" I called as I left the store.

It was now almost 2 hours since Iroh had left me here to join his nephew on "the hunt", and so I began walking slowly towards the docks, thinking if they weren't there yet that I could wait for them outside of the ship. I had my eyes to the ground the entire time, not even paying attention as I walked down the streets, singing Imaginary by Evanescence, or half singing under my breath anyway. It had been stuck in my head the entire day.

I finally got to the docks, but when I looked up at where the ship was supposed to be, the place was empty. I looked around at all the fillings in the dock, but it was nowhere. Finally, thinking the worst, I looked out to sea. I saw Zuko's boat about halfway out from the mainland. I cursed under my breath. _How could they just leave me here! Ugh! Zuko…! Wait, they'll be back for me. I know they will. _I waited there for about 45 more minutes, putting my feet in the water after about 15 minutes of waiting for them to turn around. But, they didn't, and they were past the horizon after 20 minutes. Finally, I gave up and went to get food for the night, knowing that they wouldn't make it back in time before dark.

After I got another bag load of fruit, and some water, then I headed into the forest to findshelter (I didn't really trust the people in this world yet). I soon began singing the song Imaginary again, out loud this time, once I was far enough away that no one would hear me.

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flower

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

I climbed over rocks and logs, searching for the perfect place to camp.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

I sang this verse as I neared a clearing…

* * *

"Hey, Aang! Do you hear something?" Katara whispered.

The young Air Bender listened, and then heard singing. "Yea I do. It sounds like it's coming from over there." He pointed to where Kabby was making her way from the forest, still not noticing the two standing there.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The Goddess of Imaginary Light

Then, I heard shuffling as I finished the verse, still having a few more to go, but I stopped and looked up. There, stood the Air Bender Monk that I knew as Aang, and his friend Katara, of the Water Tribe, and they had Sokka's boomerang and club, one in each of their hands, poised, ready to strike if necessary.

There was a short pause as Aang and I recognized each other. At the same time we both said, "I know you!" Aang lowering his weapon as he said this.

"Aang, who is this?" Katara asked, turning to the Monk, but keeping her eyes on me. My bags were hanging limp at my sides, and I wanted to run and hug Aang (I had always thought he was so cute), but I didn't dare approach just yet.

"Her name is Ka…Ka…Kabira?" he said in a questioning tone to me, and I nodded, the bison, very randomly letting out a loud rumble. I giggled.

"He's even cuter close up." I said, then my mind landed on something.

"Wait, isn't Zuko suppose to be following you?"

"That's what he thinks." Aang smiled and said mischievously. I half-smiled, still not getting where he was coming from. Then he explained in further detail. "I got on Appa, and made my way into the clouds, and turning back about halfway from shore, making sure he was still following the path I was in, and then I headed back here." Katara had slowly begun to lower the weapon, but she still kept her eyes on me. Aang's weapon was now tossed to the side carelessly.

"Wait, where's Sokka?" I asked, alarm coming to my voice.

"He's…sick." Katara said, finally looking down. I walked forward slowly. I was finally able to reach the girl without her striking at me. I guess she thought that if the Avatar trusted me, she could, too.

"Where is he? How bad is it?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, knowing what it was like to have a sib sick, and you didn't know what was wrong with him. Pavan had gotten sick when I was about her age, and the doctor's hadn't known whether he'd live or die. Even my mother didn't know what was up, and she was a doctor as well. I was scared out of my skin during those long weeks.

She looked away, tears welling in her eyes. Aang spoke for her. "Behind Appa. He hasn't eaten in days, or drank anything either."

"Lead me to him." Katara looked up into my eyes for a shred of hope. Aang led us there, Katara in a half-daze from it all.

I saw him by the campfire, still as I had ever seen him; sweat forming on his forehead, in his sleeping bag. Even though he was really still, he sometimes kept twitchingtoo.

"What have you done for him so far? And do you have any extra cloth and some yarn or string?"

While Katara rushed off to get the things I ask for, Aang explained again. "We don't know what to do-"

"How long has he been like this?" I asked swiftly, putting my bags down and accepting the cloth and string Katara offered me when she got back. I knew that he didn't have much time if he'd been like this for over 2 days with no food or water.

"About 3 days…" Katara's voice broke. I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about him. My mother is a doctor. I'll take care of him." I released her, and Ibended two holes into the cloth with my Fire Bending. They watched me apprehensively, knowing thatI was aFire Bender from that day at the Market, but they let me keep going without speaking up. I tied the string into the holes, and put it onto my face like a doctor's mask. I'd need all the protection I could get.

"Ok," I said, going into my little "mode" that I sometimes get into. "Do you have any water here, another cloth, and a cup that I could use? Also, I will need you, Katara, to go into the town to get a few things. I'd have you go Aang, but you're wanted. Thankfully Zuko isn't here." They were too busy listening that they didn't ask me how I knew about Zuko. "Katara, I will need you to get a slab of meat, some broth of some sort, lots of water, and some more cloth. There's my money pouch in my bags. Take it, use whatever you need, and go." I leaned over Sokka, examining him first. Katara left to get my first askings and came back a moment later. Then, knowing she didn't have much time, grabbed the bag and headed into the forest quickly, towards the town.

As I was wetting the cloth, Aang asked, "What can I do?"

"You'll need to stay here, in case I need you to do something." He nodded to show he understood, and then went to sit on a nearby log to quietly watch me work.

As the water hit the cloth, I slowly froze the water, careful not to let it totally freeze, or let Aang see, but just enough to get it cold. I sang a song into my mask while I worked, not really wanting anyone to hear me, but I knew that Aang could.

"If only, if only," The woodpecker sighs

"The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies."

While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."

* * *

**"Ok, guys!" o-dragon said after the movie, standing in the row in front of them, while everyone else sat in the row they were originally sitting at. "Now, we can do one of two things. The first one, watch an Avatar movie, and then go shopping, or go shopping and totally skip the Avatar movie. Which one?"

* * *

**

**You guys have to vote here. Oh, and 15 pages! My longest yet! Whooo! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I will get the next one out ASAP, but I don't know how long that will be, so hang on for me.**

**Please review. Just writing this has put me in a better mood already…**

**Oh, and I wrote this on Friday, so all the bad day stuff happened yesterday, just to let ya'll know.**


	13. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own _A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes_ by Disney, although it is one of my fave songs. I also do not own Avatar, but if dreams did come true, I'd be married to Zuko right now and we'd be living in the castle and not Cindy.**

**I hope you all don't mind me putting my birthday party on hold for a chapter. It's 11 at night, and I'm not really in the mood to write it all right now, so I'm just going to pause it. PAUSE! Ok, now we can continue with the reviews! And again, I'm only doing a few that I feel need to be answered.**

**SeethingxShadows- **Ok, that wasn't a description of the movie, it was actually a commercial for my next fic in the series, One Day. And don't worry, the cell will fit in there...somehow...Lol. Kabby can dance well, but some people who aren't familiar with the latest dance trends, much like me, think it looks like the person is having a seizure while standing up. That's just me! Ya, the little "mode" she got it...ya...I didn't mean for it to sound like she was about to perform surgery, and I laughed at your comment by the way, the story just came out that way. I hope that this form is better for you. Please tell me if it is.

**elf of rohan-** Tough choice isn't it? Avatar...shopping...Avatar...shopping...

**FireGurl107- **Sokka has a virus of some sort, I just don't know what kind...isn't that weird? I'm the author and I don't know what Sokka's sick with! That's pathetic, anywayz, I just needed a way for Kabby to meet them again, and so you can prolly just make up your own virus. (shruggs)

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all lots! Not in the freaky way though...Go Mustangs! Beat the Kitties! Whooo! Ok...on to the chapter now.

* * *

Chapter 13- Dreams**

It was about 2 and a-half hours until dark when Katara returned, out of breath, carrying my askings in a bag. She set the materials down near me on the log that Aang was sitting at. He now was in a land far away, judging by the look on his face, but once Katara came back, that quickly disappeared.

"Thanks so much, Katara." I said gratefully as she sat down next to Aang.

"What can you tell so far?" she asked me. I waited a moment before answering, pouring myself some of the water into the cup and washing my hands the best I could. I dried them and went to get the sack of fruit that I had bought earlier in the day. Then, I sat down next to them and offered some of my food. They accepted and I stated what I knew.

"Well, he'll have to pull through the night on his own, and I've been trying to give him some water, but he won't take any." I paused, all of us staring at Sokka's sleeping form. I was nervous at what I was about to ask, but they had to know. "Katara…" She looked at me, and I looked down at my food, rolling it in my hands. "Can you teach me how to freeze water?" They stared at me for a minute like they couldn't believe their ears.

"What?" Katara said breathlessly.

"Teach me how to freeze water. I kinda need to know how so that I can get water into Sokka-"

"Aren't you a Fire Bender?" Aang demanded, suddenly a harsh tone in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm also a Water Bender. I think it's because of what happened in my past…" I trailed off, not wanting them to ask me about it.

"Sure, I can do that." Katara said, still a little perplexed. "Come on, let's go to the lake." She stood up and I followed.

But I stopped and turned to Aang. "Come and get us the next time Sokka begins to twitch, or something happens with him." The young Air Bender nodded, and watched us leave.

* * *

"So, you're a Water AND Fire Bender?"

"You got it. Like I said earlier, I think it has something to do with my emotions…"

Katara had been teaching me all she knew in this little pond, well, actually it was more of a small lake with a stream entering it from a side. We were at the stream. She said I caught on quickly. I said I'm slow at most things and she laughed.

"That's weird," she answered, as she showed me a move.

I copied it as I said, "Yea. Like all my rage and anger towards my father is transferred, into my Fire Bending, and the tears that I've cried is my Water Bending."

"That's awesome!" I finished my move as she said this. I looked at her confused. "The move, not the situation. The situation is just plain sad. So your father abandoned you?" We had finished the lesson and were now heading down to the bank. When we got there, we put our feet into the water. Our shoes where near the stream so we didn't have to worry about taking them off for the lake.

"Yea. 7 years ago. My mom died 4 before that. I think my dad kinda lost it once she left us." Katara nodded. "And so, now I'm in this dimension, living on Prince Zuko's ship!" All the understanding had left Katara's face and now it turned into horror at this news. She turned to face me. I kept staring out at the lake. "But I would never give him your location. Remember, I do know what it's like to be betrayed." I looked at her at this, and she seemed to understand.

"Thanks. But what if Zuko was torturing you? What would you do?" She asked, staring at me deep into my soul.

"I would never betray a friend." I smiled and she returned it. There was a short silence as we stared out at the lake, the sun just now beginning to set on it. The trees surrounding it were eerie, but the good kind of eerie, not the bad.

"Well, I better go and make sure Aang's okay." She began to get up when I spoke, "I'll be a few more minutes." She smiled and nodded, then left. I heard the leaves crunching as she left the area.

I stared at the lake until the mosquito's started biting. _Apparently they still have these nasty little demons in this dimension as well._ I thought sarcastically, and got up, splashing water into the calm lake. I got my shoes on and headed back to camp. The way back to camp was actually harder to get to than on the way _to_ the lake. To get to the lake, you had to go down a hill with leaves and roots sticking up on a forest floor. Going back to camp, you had to go _up_ the hill with all the "trimmings" in between.

As I got back, Katara was nowhere to be seen, and Aang was on Appa's stomach looking at the clouds. "She's using to the restroom." He said, not looking at me.

"Thanks Aang." I said as I rinsed off my hands the best I could and checked Sokka out.

First, I felt his pulse. It was steady, but slow, too slow. I had to scrunch up my face and concentrate just to feel it. He was dying.

"Ok, what do we want for din…What's wrong?" she asked cautiously. Aang was now looking at me. I put my hand up to silence her. I still was listening for a beat. Then, it slowed to about 1 per 3 seconds, then 4, then 5…

I had learned enough from Science class that there was electricity in the air, even without a storm near. And that electricity was composed of heat.

I spaced my hands out about 6 inches apart, and concentrated on bringing the energy near. Soon, I saw little sparks forming a ball between my hands. I smiled, then, Sokka gave a shuddering breath. I knew his heart had stopped. I put my hands together, and when I pulled them apart, there was a small flash of light, and there were two balls of electricity traveling with them. I put one hand over where his heart would be on both of his ribcages, and pressed down. He jerked upward. Katara screamed.

"What are you doing!" she panicked. Aang jumped up and held her back.

"She knows what she's doing." He said, as I turned to face him, and our Avatars in each other recognized one another. I turned back to Sokka, and did the same procedure again, this time much faster. I finally got a heartbeat, but not for long. I had to do it again, but I could feel the electricity draining in the air. Then I remembered the storm I had felt earlier. It was closer than ever.

"Aang!" I called over my shoulder, still producing the electricity. "There's a storm cloud about 3 miles away. Can you bring it here?" I could soon feel the air rushing around me: Aang's Airbending. It was working though. I could feel the energy around me growing stronger and stronger. I was able to produce bigger electricity balls in no time. This did the trick.

Sokka jerked on my 11th time or something like that, and began coughing and breathing. We all sighed in relief as rain started falling softly.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please direct the storm cloud away from us now?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Thanks." I said as the rain disappeared and I felt a weight on top of my back. "Bad back! Bad back!" I said as Katara hopped off of me.

"Thank you so much!" she breathed and hugged me. I hugged her back as we watched Sokka sleep peacefully again.

* * *

Thatnight I was up late, watching over Sokka carefully as I worked on my make-shift skates, and occasionally freezing some water into an ice cube and placing it over the "patient's" slightly open mouth. The ice would melt from the heat in his breath, and it would go down his throat without any problems since he had to swallow his saliva sometime. This was the process I used over and over again for the rest of the day. At least since Katara had taught me how to freeze water.

Around 1 AM or 2 AM, I was sitting with my back against the log with a fire going in front of me when I heard rustling from one of the sleeping pads. I set my work down and turned to face a very sleepy Aang. He was rubbing his eyes.

"I had a bad dream." He reminded me so much of Cadee when he said this. "Will you tell me a story, or sing me a song? Katara usually would, but with Sokka like he is…" he trailed off, and I patted the ground next to me.

He sat down and leaned against me. "What would you like to hear?" I held him close like I did to Cadee when she was scared. He seemed to like this gesture.

"A song." He said, staring into the flames.

"Okay then," I tried to think of a song, and then one hit me.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true _

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no-one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true _

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

By the time I was done, he was fast asleep. I slowly and carefully laid the sleeping boy against the log as I got up and stretched. Then, I picked him up carefully and put him into his sleeping bag. _He sure is heavy, but then again, he is dead weight right now…_

Once he was tucked into his cot, I turned back to Sokka. I slowly made some ice and held in on his lips. It melted, and I repeated this a few more times, then, I went over to the log again and began working on my skates. _They look really nice so far._ I thought.

* * *

Author

The next morning sometime around 9, Katara woke up to find that Aang wasn't in his cot. When she went around Appa's huge form, she saw that Sokka's sleeping bag had been tidied up, but without Sokka in it. Her heart beat faster, fearing the worst. She studied the campsite, and found Kabby spoon-feeding Sokka some of the broth that she sister had bought the day before. Aang was sitting next to Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara cried and ran over to her brother. She hugged him tightly before letting go. He looked like he knew that Kabira was a Fire Bender and that he wasn't too happy with it, but a smile spread over his face when he saw his sister again.

"I'll leave you three alone. I'll be in town getting some things." Kabby said, and she and Katara switched places. Now it was Katara who was feeding Sokka.

Kabira grabbed her moneybag and headed for the town. When she was on the edge of the forest, she peered through the brush to make sure it was safe to come out. But what she saw made her gasp. Fire Benders were in the town, and not just any Fire Benders either. They were Prince Zuko's.

Kabira ran back towards camp with all her will power and came bursting through the forest about 5 minutes after she first saw the benders. "Prince Zuko is here! You have to leave." She breathed. Everyone looked up at her.

"What?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Prince Zuko is on the island, you have to leave now!" They didn't need telling a third time. Aang jumped up right away and didn't even bother to put everything away. He just threw all of it onto Appa's saddle. Katara helped her brother stand, and the two girls helped him into the saddle.

"You'll need to give the broth to him for about a week more, and keep giving him water. He really needs his fluids, especially since he's been without many for so long. Plus, take it easy on him, he doesn't need stress." The two girls hugged.

"What can we do to thank you?" Katara said into Kabby's hair.

"Defeat Ozai." Kabby whispered and Katara pulled back and got onto the saddle as well. They lifted off into the clearing, Aang at Appa's reins, but before they got too far, Katara yelled, "Thank you!"

Kabby mouthed, "Your welcome." And they were gone. Kabby stared after them for a minute or so, and then remembered that Zuko was still on the island. She had to work fast and make it look like there hadn't just been 4 people living in the clearing. Kabby tidied up some and sat herself down on the log and picked up her skates to begin working on them about 5 minutes before Zuko showed up.

The two stared each other down for a minute or two, challenging each other, before Zuko said anything. "Back to the ship!" he yelled to his men. "You too." He motioned to the girl sitting on the log.

Kabira got her stuff, and marched through the forest and through the town to the ship, all the way staring straight at Prince Zuko's back, knowing she was in trouble. But then again, so was he for leaving her…

* * *

**I know that this was long, and I was going to make it even longer, but it's late, plus I need to be able to read over it after I'm done, right? Anywho, REVIEW! Lol**

**The next chapter will be hilarious, I promise. Well, at least my kind of hilarious...this is just something I'd do to Zhao if I'd ever meet him. Muhahahahahahaha! Plus, Zuko vs. Kabby! I can't wait to write it, but you won't have it until next weekend, this weekend I've got a project on Victiorian England due Monday! **

**NEW EPISODE FRIDAY, OCTOBER 21! DON'T FORGET PEEPS!**


	14. Agni Kai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, any songs in here from Enya, orMarcus Neiman. I do own Conste-Chocolate, though. Lol**

**Hello. Wow, this has been some day! My grandma got a cat, and I'm avoiding my homework and project by typing this. I just couldn't wait for this chapter, so you get it this weekend! And, when you see the "..." then a line, and the "..." again, it's just changing POV, not the setting. And when you see a (1) next to something, the meaning or whatever is at the bottom of the story. Also, on to my party once more! UNPAUSE!

* * *

**

**"Ok, wow, by one vote, it's the movie then shopping." O-dragon said, counting the hands. "Ok then, let's get on with the movie! It's going to have all of our characters in it, all on Zuko's ship, freaking him out. It should be great, but you'll have to fill in the spaces, because I have to write this chapter, which you all are about to read. While the "characters" in the party story watch the movie, you all will be reading this chapter! Enjoy!"

* * *

**

**Chapter 14-Agni Kai**

"I can't believe you helped the Avatar! Do you deny it?"

"No. And oh yea? Believe it! Cause it's true!"

When we had gotten back to the ship, the crewmembers got back to work and prepared for the ship to take off again. Zuko barely was able to keep his temper until then, so once we got back onto deck, he exploded, Iroh standing in the background praying there wouldn't be any fire shed.

"Then you're guilty!" he yelled. He was the one yelling, and I was the one screaming. I bet there was a couple in Omashu that heard us screaming.

"Fine then, I'm guilty!" I said a little calmer. He exploded at this.

"Just tell me which way they went!"

"Why? You had your men with you when you saw them take off, so why not ask them? Besides, why should I have been paying attention?" I screamed my head off at him.

"You were the one in the clearing that's why!"

"Well, I was preparing for your arrival."

"ARGHHH! You're impossible!"

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." I said lowering my voice tonormal and folding my arms across my chest.

"Uh, Prince Zuko, Miss Kabby-" Uncle Iroh stammered in.

"NOT NOW UNCLE IROH!" We both screamed at him. He backed away carefully.

"Do you even realize why I need to capture him? I need him for my honor to be restored! That's all I want!" Zuko yelled at me, literally smoking now. We were now sailing freely in the ocean.

"Yes! I realize that, but do you not realize that you can have honor without someone just giving it to you?" I screamed at him. The calmness from before had disappeared.He looked taken aback for a second, then his face contorted with rage again, but I spoke before he had another chance to. "And do you know what I want? I want the chance to have a _normal life_! All my life it's been painful, and nobody can understand that!"

"I understand that you blew my chances of trying to capture him YET AGAIN!"

"SHUT YOUR AIR HOLE! SOMETIMES IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!" I yelled, and then gave him a sign from my American Sign Language course (1.). I walked away after I saw him acknowledge the sign, and before he could say anything else.

The crew 'ohhh!'-ed after me and to Prince Zuko. "SHUT UP AND BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" he yelled at them and they scurried back to work.

* * *

Sometime around midday I heard a knocking at my door. "GO AWAY!" I yelled, but it was Iroh on the other side, and he sounded urgent.

"Miss Kabby! Zhao's ship has pulled alongside of us. You need to make your room like it hasn't been lived in." I opened the door.

"Do you have any servants clothes, or some old ones?" I asked him. He nodded, and I replied, "Give them to me. I have an idea. Just go along with it, okay?" he nodded and went to get the clothes. As soon as I finished with my room, he arrived again, and I got the clothes from him. "I'll meet you on deck shortly." He nodded again and left.

_This is my chance to get Zhao back for all the things he's done._ I thought while I put the clothes on my body and messed my hair up a little. The clothes where about a size too big, but at least they worked. Then, I went up to the deck.

When I got there, Zhao and Zuko were exchanging words, but I kept my distance until Zhao finally looked up and noticed me.

"Who's that?" he asked, with all of his crewmembers looking at me, including Zuko's. Zuko looked like his world just ended as Zhao passed him and walked casually over to me. I got a little nervous, but I remembered to keep still.

"Mya, sir." I replied casually, while curtseying to him. I was smiling to myself inside.

"Mya? Is she a servant?" He asked, turning to Iroh.

"Uhh…yes, in fact she is. She's been sailing with us for about a month now." Iroh said while I nodded my approval to his words. Thankfully Zhao didn't see this, but then he turned back to me and I stopped.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

He studied me for a while, and then turned to Iroh. "Well, can she cook?"

Iroh nodded. "Would you like to try some right now?" he got better and better at this. Iroh led Zhao down to the galley, but left Zuko and me standing on deck facing one another.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" I smiled sweetly. He, on the other hand, looked like he'd just been bit in the butt.He walked pass me, jamming his shoulder into mine without speaking. I laughed inside of myself, and then went to the kitchens taking a detour to my room first.

"Where is it?" I whispered, searching through my bp for something, and then I found it and headed back to the kitchens, taking the back way.

When I got there, I was the only one there, so I began making tea, part of my plan. When I poured the tea into the cups, I added a pinch of what I had gotten from my bp to one, and stirred it until it disappeared. Then, I got some cookies from the pantry, heated them up a little to make it look and taste like they came from the oven, loaded a tray up with the "meal" and headed out.

When I got to the galley, the General and the Admiral were talking about war tactics with the Prince scowling to himself, sitting at the corner of the table. I set the plate down on the table and began handing tea to everyone. I gave Zhao the specially made one, then unloaded the cookies, and slinked away to the back of the room again to await an order. Zuko saw me and gave me a questioning look. I winked at him, and he went back to the war topic.

"This is excellent tea!" Iroh exclaimed.

Zhao added his little bit. "Yes…what is your secret?"

I gave him a questioning look, panicking inside. "Secret?"

"Yes, secret." He looked at me with daggers to see if I was lying when I said the next part. I wasn't ready for this question.

"My secret…" I searched my brain and landed upon the truth. "Sugar and cocoa beans." I smiled sweetly.

"Aren't cocoa beans very rare?" Zhao was acting like he was on to something.

"Yes, they are, but before I started working here, I wasknew exactly where they could grow, and so I was able to get a heavy supply." Zhao nodded, content, but then his little monkey mind landed on something.

"Weren't you a slave before working on this ship though?"

I shook my head no. Iroh and Zuko looked fearful on how I would escape this one. But what they didn't know was that I was excellent at lying. "No, sir. I was free, but I needed a place to stay, and so I met General Iroh at a market, and he offered me a place to stay on his ship as long as I was a servant for the men."

I finished my story, and Zhao nodded and accepted this story, amazingly enough. I sighed a silent sigh of relief. Iroh and Zuko seemed to, too. Then, Zhao went back to the conversation that theyhad beendoing before I came in.

Not only was I great at lying, but also, I was also great at improv, which saved me just then. When they were done, I gathered the plates and dishes on my tray, and took them to the kitchen to clean them. I was in the middle of that when Zuko came in about 20 minutes later.

"What did you give Zhao?" he stormed at me.

"Wow, next to Zhao's ship, this is a dingy!" I said, making him even angrier, so I went ahead and answered his question. "Is he gone?" I asked, and he replied that yes, he was. "It's Conste-Chocolate." He looked bewildered. So, I dried my hands off and went to get the rest of the bar off the counter that I had gotten from my bp. I showed it to him. "It makes you constipated." I stated as he looked at it.

Horror struck his face. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"What? I had to get him back somehow."

"But he's never done anything to you! You know he WILL hunt you down? Also, you LIED to him! WHY?" He kept yelling in my ear at me.

"He doesn't have to know that I gave it to him, though. And besides, I know he hasn't done anything to me." I got it back to him and set it on the counter. "Also, I didn't lie. I bended the truth."

"Then why'd you do it?" he whispered, his voice becoming softer, completely ignoring my last comment.

"For all the people he's been evil to, including you." I went back over to the sink and began doing the dishes again. I know he stared after me for sometime before leaving.

As I was washing the dishes, I remembered how I managed to come across Conste-Chocolate. Pavan had tricked me and scared me once for Halloween when I was 12, and so I wanted to get him back somehow. The storekeeper, at the joke shop I went to, guaranteed the chocolate would work with just about ¼ of a bar. And it would begin working about 2 hours after taken, but since it was now so old, I only put in a pinch into Zhao's tea. It should begin taking affect around dinner, hopefully after.

With the memory of Pavan, I began crying…

* * *

…Little did she know that Zuko was watching her through the crack in the doorway.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and went to the galley for breakfast, my first one since I got back on the ship, and it wasn't really good. Zuko kept throwing me dirty glances at me, probably because I didn't tell him which way the Avatar went. Plus, he wouldn't even talk to me. And Iroh was caught in the middle yet again. I must say that that was the quietest breakfast I've had since I shoved Pavan's head into the toilet after he threw a bucket of cold water on me when I was in the shower in 8th. It was funny if you weren't in the household at the time.

Finally I had had enough. "What do you want from me?" Zuko looked up. "Look, just because I let the Avatar escape, that doesn't mean you can get all Ignore-Kabira-like! Hello! Incase you haven't noticed, capturing the Avatar is your job, not mine!"

The next line spoken was the first time he'd talked to me since yesterday when I told him what I did to Zhao. _I hope that man is suffering right now…_ I thought, getting off track, but I was quickly blown back when Zuko finally spoke. "If it wasn't for you, I could have had my honor re-claimed within a week right now!"

"You know what? Let's just end this littleplayground battle right now." We were sitting across the table from one another, Iroh looking back and forth at us like a tennis match. "An Agni Kai, tonight. If I win, you will let this subject pass, and not bring it up again. If you win, I'll be your slave fora month."

"Two months."

"Deal." We shook on it, and we finished eating, but Iroh, after we made the pact, left the table with a small groan. I smiled to myself, knowing what it was about. Zuko was smiling too, but not for the same reason. He would now have been through at least 3 Agni Kai's in his life, and this would be my first, so he'd have an advantage. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore, and left Zuko still sittingat the table.

* * *

That night, at sunset, when the Sun was beginning to make all the pinks and oranges in the sky, the crew assembled on deck. Zuko at one end, meditating, with all of his guards behind him, including his uncle, and meat the other end, with no one rooting for me. But I didn't let that bother me. I was strong on the inside. I didn't need anyone pushing me to do more than I could.

Instead of meditating, I was repeating to myself, "Find my balance, balance my center." I whispered this over and over while Pax Deorum by Enya played in my head. My teacher from myTea KwonDo lessons used to tell me, or my class and I, this when we were about to enter a battle, and now I was using it again. When I was finally ready, I stood up, the Fire Nation cloth falling quietly to the ground. I looked at Zuko, making my stance, and he looked like he had just stood up as well, at the same time I did.

I was wearing my "Fire burns in my heart…" t-shirt and the shorts that went with it, because when Iroh told me what I'd be wearing, I said, "No possible way am I wearing that." So, I was wearing my clothes, but Zuko was without his shirt again. I sighed on the inside, falling in love with him, but that feelingquickly left as Zuko created and aimed a fireball at me. I concentrated on it, and grabbed it when it was next to me and aimed it back at him with a force. It knocked him back a little, but he quickly regained himself.

Soon, we were battling it out, about half an hour into the hour, him using his basics, me using onlymy common sense. I think I was winning too. He shot a jet of fire at me, which I knew I couldn't grab at, so I crossed my arms at my chest, and when the smoke cleared, I was still standing there, unscathed. He had a look of bewilderment on his face for a moment, but it disappeared as I shot flame at him. But it wasn't you normal every-day Fire Bending. I used the trick Mystique used in the X: Men, movie # 1, when she was battling it out with Wolverine, but with flame flowing from my foot. It shot out of my foot when it touched the deck towards the Fire Nation Prince, and I also had my hands shooting a string of flame out of them as well. I had brought them forward and jabbed them outward when I hit the deck. Zuko was rammed backwards, but was soonup and at me again.

After that attack, though, I felt something buzzing in my mind, and putting my hand up to my head as Zuko attacked. I wasn't able to stop it. I was pushed back really far, and when I looked up, I saw my father on the sidelines, whispering, "You can't win." and shaking his head as he watched me. I looked back at Zuko as he shot another flame at me. This time I was able to dodge it easily, and run at him. Then when I was close enough, I shot more fire at him from my fist, sending him back even more.

The heat began to mess with me. My mind buzzed even more, until I was grasping my head harder than ever. I felt rage building up inside of me from my father. "You can't win." Heyelled at me, nobody moving like they couldn't even hear him._This couldn't happen! Ican't lose control. _I thought.

I looked up at Zuko who had just let lose a flame shot. I tried to grab it, but it didn't work. I slid backwards again, this time clutching my arms to my body. They burned so bad. I looked down at them, to see that they were burned and raw. Blood trickled slowly down them.I looked up,fear showing in my eyes. But it went away as the rage inside built up and up and with the raw area on my arms, it was released.

I collapsed on the ground. I tried to regain control, but it was useless. I was locked out of my own mind. Then, through my pain, I noticed that the flames coming from Zuko had stopped…

* * *

…"Zuko! Stop!" Iroh cried, running forward as Kabira collapsed on the ground. Zuko looked at the figure of the girl who he'd just been battling for the last 45 minutes. She was on the ground, holding her head. Also, flames began erupting around her. Zuko stumbled back in shock as the flames got bigger and bigger, soon swirling around the girl.

"What's happening?" Zuko yelled, horrified. The guards seemed scared too. Some took a step or two back, not knowing what to do.

"I think she's losing control." Iroh said. He wanted to help, but now the flames were constant, and licking atthe crewmembers,likethe fire around Kabira was warning the crewmembers of the ship to get back, so they couldn't get anywhere near the girl. They just had to wait for her to lose all of her energy.

Kabby was on fire. The swirling flames had a diameter of about 10 feet around her. She began crying, as she tried to blink the memories away that were pushing at her. _The car ride during the night, her father standing there, silhouetted against the porch light, Pavan dunking her, her dream of Pavan and Cadee, then, her father's face, unsmiling, staring at her through the darkness and into her soul where he was burned there in her memory._ But the blinking wasn't working. Every time she blinked, a new memory would appear.

She felt as if she should just be lashing out at everyone in her path, and without knowing it, she was. She knew that there was intense fire and heat all around her, she just didn't know why, or how to stop it. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and just blacked out.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor came out of the infirmary and asked General Iroh to walk with him.

"She's woken up, and I talked with her for awhile." The doctor began.

"Well?" Iroh asked calmly but with a sense ofcuriosity in his voice.

"She says that she saw her father on the sidelines and that rage filled her body and mind."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, I'm afraid she didn't. But she also said that when she was burned, the rage that was inside of her had an escape route, she thinks,and so all of the rage inside of hercame out as the fire. But I highly doubt that was all of it, or even a quarter of it. She says thatthe whole experiencewas so intense that she was locked out of her own mind." He stopped walking and turned to face the old general. Iroh stopped as well to face the doctor."I believe, sir, that we have more than just another bender on our ship. I believe that she is more powerful than anyone can even comprehend, including her." He stated this gravely, staring down at Iroh. Iroh stared back, understanding, but with fear in his eyes.

* * *

PARTY

"Now tell me that wasn't fun!" I said to the group as we made our way through the mall, on the way to some stores. The first one we hit was _Marcus Neiman_.

Everyone tried on something, and it was really funny when Kabby came out wearing old lady's clothing for a laugh. I ended up getting some plaid stuff, with a few solid tops, and everyone else got about 3 or 4 items as well. Kabby actually bought the grandma's clothes, and said, "What? They're for my grandmother!"

I leaned over to her and whispered, "Kabby you don't have a grandmother!"

"Oh, well, I'll be an old lady for Halloween!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed.

Next, we went to a fan shop where they sold all kinds of cartoon stuff, including AVATAR PLUSHIES! (2.)

We all bought a Zuko plushy, and of course an Aang plushy. Some people got Katara and Sokka plushies as well, but the store had run out of Zuko and Aang ones by the time we left. Some even got an Iroh and Zhao plushy. Of course, we only got the Admiral Monkey Face to show him some "respect".

We then went to some other stores as well, some people getting some more outfits, and others just trying them on for the heck of it. But, finally, and sadly, it was time to go home. We said our good-byes in the parking lot, and we all left.

* * *

Sorry if the party wasn't all that good. Thanks for coming though. I did try to think of something for the party, I just never got much inspiration like I did for Kabby's party. Also, sorry if Zhao was a bit OOC. I've never written him in a situation like this before, so it was a little hard.

Anyway, review and you will be loved. I hope you liked it! Oh, and the ASL sign Kabby did at the beginning of the story is below.

(1.)- The sign here was "ash hole", and yes, you read it right. My mom doesn't like me using language like, well, you know what I'm talking about.

(2.)- I really don't know if there are any Avatar plushies or not, I just want them to come out with some. So if anyone knows if there are any, please let me know!

Don't forget, NEW AVATAR EPISODE THIS FRIDAY!

Also, the story won't last much longer, probably not more than 20 chapters, so be aware of my next fic, One Day! Also, if you're waiting for me to update, check out puppykid91's story, Avatar: Journey met my fate. That's an awesome story!

* * *

POLL!

Who all thought that Zhao got what he deserved in this chapter and that it was a good trick for Kabby to play on him?


	15. The Ice Princess Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, Rush by Ally and AJ, Where is the Love by the Black Eyed Peas, and anything else I forgot to mention.**

**There is a section on September 11, 2001 in here, and I'll point it out to all of you who want to skip it. It'll be surrounded by the &&'s.**

**Wow. I looked at my last chapter after I published it, and I'm like, "Oh my gosh! My editing is utroshious! (sp?)" Sorry about that guys. Sorry if you had a hard time reading that! Oh, last week's game, we lost 37-3. Yea. Bad. And at half time it was 6-3. Ugh. Also! ASTRO'S ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES! WHOOOO!My entire school was pumped about it, except some random kids, but for the most part, yea, we're ready for tomorrow! BRING 'EM ON! GRRRR!**

**Who saw the new episode!It was totally awesome, and Zhao looksmore like a monkey than ever, althoughI think they got a new person for his voice...It was both funny, and it had lots of drama. At least to me. Anyways,I could go on forever about it! ButI can't, so here are the reviews! Wow! Lot's this time! **

**Plu the** **Draug- **I'm glad you like it so far. Welcome aboard the ship! And I will be writing more, see below.

**SeethingxShadows-** I would've signed "Asshole" but my mom doesn't like that word, and she reads these chapters too, so I can't really keep anything from her. The reason she had a constipation thing in her bag is because she was going to give it to Pavan during one of their sailing trips to make him miserable, but forgot about it eventually. And forgot it was in there! Halloween's just around the corner, my friend, you might want to decide soon. I'm going to be a Fire Princess person. With a cape and such. I make due with my supplies and forward them to Avatar.

**FireGurl107-** I'm glad you liked that. I was hoping someone would. Zhao is hurting in my story, and in the episode. Hehehehe. I'm not telling squat except what you see above this shout out.

**Confused Cat-** Like the name, and Welcome aboard. It's so fun seeing new faces around here...or names anyway. I would love to help you understand. Ok, her father abandoned her when she was 9, but I can't say more than what's been said yet, that will all unravel in chapter 18. The entire story of it all that is. Does that help any? I hope it does. I just don't want to spoil it for all you guys. And I won't get the chance to show what happens to Zhao. Just know that he suffers miserably for a few days, but it will be brought up again, and he'll get his revenge on her, or try to anyway, in story 3.

**lensgirlfriend-** Yes, I like the movie Holes as well. Well, at least the music part. I do like the movie as a whole as well, but I must say it is different from the book (I read the book first). By the way, Welcome to Zuko's ship!

**monkaybrains127- **1. Thank you for that, 2. You are loved! (again, not in the freaky way) 3. Thank you again, and 4. Thanks yet again. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lin13- **That party sounds awesome, even if it was depressing, it sounds awesome. "Filleted with a herring" you do realize that "Filleted" means fish I think, correct? But that's an awesome thing you said. I love different opinions. If you could do something to the jerk, besides what you've already done in your story, what would you do? Ya, I know about the fight thing, but luckily, it's fiction! Plus, I needed an action scene in here, cause there wasn't enough on my standards, so you guys got a non-scientific fic! WHOOO! GO FICTION! Ya, I'm hyped up on water at 10:30 at night, so I may be a little weird. Also, who get's hyper off of water? ME! YAY! (rambles off page)

**elf of rohan- **I'm glad you thought it was funny. Like I said earlier, I love different opinions. By the way, also it's "Kabira", not "Kabrina" just so you know. Kabira's just having a few little memory problems, that's all.

**starchic**- Thank you for your opinion, and vote.

**Okay, news! One Day will be coming out the week of Thanksgiving break. Long ways, right? Wrong. This story, One Night,won't be done until the last week in October, which is very soon, andI'm relating it to real-life time again. So...that means after this chapter, only 4 more chapters! I'm only going to chapter 19, but there will be some major updates in the next 2 weeks,from trying to get this finishedon time, so watch out!And yes, it's almost done...you guys are all like"whaaa!" I will tell you though there will be at least 3 stories in this series, maybe more, I just haven't decided yet. Anywayz, I'm sure all of you are tired of me rambling, so here it is, Chapter 15!**

**Again, one more thing, I do the slap-hand-to-chest thing here, so sorry in advance if that offends anyone. Argh, I'm dizzy! Now, on with the show!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- The Ice Princess Returns**

I woke up the next day, all healed. It had been a couple of days since the "accident", and I'd been in the infirmary the entire time. Now I was free to go. So, first I went to the galley.

I walked in, and by the time I was halfway there, I spotted Iroh and Ji. I walked over to them and sat down, laying my head on the table, my hair falling all around me and in my face. I was still in shock of it all. "I can't believe that happened. That I _did_ that." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see it was Iroh.

"It's quite alright!" he said, chuckling to himself. "Just glad to see how good you're feeling." I smiled at him as I took my hair behind my ear. Then, Prince Ponytail walked into the room. I got up from my seat and curtseyed to him.

"My Prince," Iroh and Ji chuckled. Zuko looked up. "I am now your servant for the next 2 months. What is my first task?" He pushed past me and took a seat next to his uncle.

I looked dumbfounded at him, but then sat down next to him. "Because of the certain circumstances…I'll think about whether you will owe me or not." I squealed and hugged him. He drew back away from me, but I held on, finally to be pushed away by him. The two older men laughed at us. I smiled, and Zuko acted like he didn't care, but I could tell he was smiling on the inside.

"Now, Prince Zuko. Which way would you like to head next for the capture of the Avatar?" Ji asked, rolling out a map that had obviously been sitting next to him.

"Well, Lieutenant Ji, I was thinking-" he began, but was cut off my none other than- -

"You really think you're going to capture him?" Ji gave me a death glare. Iroh tried to stop me, but I kept going. "Dude! You've been searching for 2 years, and he's escaped you like a million times! If you were going to catch him, don't you think you'd already have done that?" then I made my hand limp, and slapped it to my chest, rolling my eyes.

I swung my legs around so that I was facing away from the table, as Iroh asked, "What does that mean?" he was talking rather hesitant. (Oh lord! I'm talking like Iroh now!) I started walking towards the door, and when I was just about there, Iroh said, "Miss Kabby?"

"It means stupid." I said, and screamed as Zuko bounded up and out of his chair towards me. I heard Iroh and Ji chuckling to one another as I left in a rush. For me, it was all for fun, but for Zuko, it was because of rage.

We raced through the long hallways of the ship, the candles glowing brighter as I passed, and settling down again, so it was like a haunted house when the light grows brighter then darker again. We passed a few soldiers, mostly the ones with the masks, and each time we barely dodged him. One soldier just about had a fit. I was laughing the entire time, trying to keep from getting cramps from not breathing much. A few times, I felt Zuko touch the fabric of my skirt or top, but I'd run faster and soon lose him.

At first, he was yelling my name, but soon his rage had disappeared, and I heard him laughing, but it was still a hollow laugh. Not as full as most boys his age was. It felt like forever that we were running through the metal corridors, my legs beginning to strain, but then I got to the bottom of the stairs, and saw a faint shimmer of light ahead. The same light of the real world. I leapt up them 2 at a time, now totally out of breath from laughing and running at the same time,finally coming to the top and being blinded by the light. I slowed considerably when my feet hit the deck, and put my hands up to my face to block the light from my eyes. When I had gotten used to it, I walked over to the railing and looked around, breathing heavily still. We were going full speed (the ship), and so there was a cool wind in my face. I still got the chill bumps though, and so I hugged my folded arms to my body. I was still breathing heavily from lack of breath as my eyes fell on somethingon shore (we were passing by an island with a village located on the shore).

I soon heard Zuko's pounding feet reach the deck, then they stopped and slowly made their way over to where I was standing, fingering the chipping paint off the rail as I looked at the shore of the island. He finally stopped next to me and looked at where I was looking too.

The village had been completely destroyed; with the exception of an occasional blackened wooded raft or structure thathad beenholding up the building at some point. The entire village was like this: either ash, or a random wood piece sticking up somewhere.

"Ya know something?" I looked up into his eyes. All the laughter we had shared earlier was now gone from our eyes. I could tell the sight hurt him a little too. "I have lived through war almost my whole life, and I've never seen a battle scene." I looked back at the island that we had almost completely passed now. "War is real then, huh?" He let me do the talking, being silent and all, as we stared back out to the sea as we saw the now setting sun in the distance.

* * *

Later that night, around 7:30 or so, I saw Zuko step into my room out of my peripheral vision. I had been looking at my journal pictures on my bed while listening to my ipod, but I looked up as he entered, pausing my music, and taking the earpieces out. I gave him a questioning look, seeing as I didn't want to talk much at the moment.

"I just thought you should know, I've decided to drop the 'servant thing for 2 months'. Just so you know." He said shyly. I knew it was taking him a lot of energy to say this, and so I nodded. He began to leave, but I stopped him.

"Zuko." He turned around to face me. "You remember the war I was talking about earlier?" he nodded in response to my question. "You want to see what started it?"

**&**

He sat down slowly next to me on my bed. I didn't even have to flip through pages to get to the page I was talking about; I was already there. I pointed to a picture of a plane crashing into a skyscraper, creating a ton of black smoke and fire. The next one was of the first tower on fire, and a plane headed straight on for the next one. The next I pointed to was of people on the ground looking up, with the two now burning towers in the background, with horrified looks of their faces. Then, there was one pictureof hundreds of Fire Fighters running into the smoke after the towers had collapsed. "These are our heroes and warriors." I said softly, pointing to them, and turned the page.

On this page, it had a picture of yet another plane crashing into a building in a pentagon shape, and the ruins of a plane in a field. I looked up at him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them show through on the outside. "That November, war was declared on the people's countries that did this. It was called, 'The War on Terror' and it's still going on. My cousin, Jason, is fighting in it now." I looked down at my pictures, and Zuko was silent. "There's even a song…if you want to listen, that is." He nodded, and I fit the earpieces in his ear. I turned the ipod wheel to the correct song, and pressed 'play'.

**&**

"Ahhh!" Zuko moaned. I heard some loud drums playing and lyrics, and I quickly knew what the problem was. He took out an ear –piece, and yelled at me as I turned the volume down. "What was that for!"

"Sorry. Just, please. Try again." I sighed and he hesitantly put the piece back in, and I pressed 'play' once again. This time there wasn't any screaming, just calmness as he listened to the song.

What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how a n works and operates  
N, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our own direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive to lovers bound

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)

I mouthed the words as Zuko listened. When I knew he got to the chorus, I knew he was lost in his memories. And with that song, who wouldn't be? It was a great song. The song that described how I felt about the world. About all of humanity, and I could tell that Zuko could see where they were coming from, and that he understood the pain thatthe group was talking about in the song, even if he didn't know what a 'cinema' was.

When I knew the song was over, he took the earpieces out of his ears, and stared at me for a few minutes. We stared deeply into each other's eyes for the longest time, finding everything about the other out (well, almost everything), understanding the pain each was going through, and then, we both leaned over and hugged the other at the same time, the song repeating dully in the background.

* * *

_Dearest Journal,_

_I'm not sure what the date is now, but I'm sure it's somewhere around the middle of October. It's been weeks since I've written in here, I know, but a lot has been happening. Zuko and my friendship has now blossomed, ever since I showed him my pictures of the war where I live, and I'm pretty sure that's all it is…for now anyway. I'd like to be something more, but I don't want to ruin the friendship, you know? He's been giving me Fire Bending lessons now; Iroh's basically given up teaching me, and has now handed over the job to Zuko. And even though I want to go on to harder stuff, it's still fun to learn with Zuko teaching me, and torturing him at the same time. That's always fun to do. _

_We've had a few more Music Nights since I last wrote in you, the guys getting more and more anxious for it. I think it's because they want me to sing so badly. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzily on the inside. It's an awesome feeling, I must say. I've been working on my skates quite a bit. During Zuko's lesson with Iroh and Ji, I'll work on them, while also watching Zuko train. He'll be a wonderful Fire Lord someday. I just know it. Just with the way he handles himself, and that's surprising, especially with all that he's gone through. Then again, look at what I've gone through, and look at me now. I don't mean to brag on myself, but look at me now!_

_We're stopping at a port tomorrow, later in the day though, and I'm hoping to try my skates there. Maybe I can get Zuko to watch as well! That'd be nice. Anyway, life here has been good, and I pray that my family's life has been okay as well. Please protect them, I don't know what I'd do if I lost this family as well. As always, Kabira.

* * *

_

"Come on, Zuko! Let's go!" I yelled as I pulled a very reluctant Fire Prince after me. The day had finally come where I was going to get back on my skates, after more than a month since I'd left my world behind. I'd practiced the moves that I could do without the skates on the ship, and I'd let the rest come out naturally.

"Look. Can't we just…ugh," he tripped over a log on the beach, but soon reclaimed himself, "…can't we just slow down a little?"

"No! I've got to find the perfect place before we set sail again, otherwise I'll miss the chance until the next time we stop!" I kept dragging him, knowing it would aggravate him. My skates were in one hand, dangling by the laces, and his armored arm in the other.

"As Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I order you to stop!" he jerked his arm out of my grasp, and stood there fuming. I turned slowly around, and folded my arms across my chest, and gave him a "get-down-to-earth" look. A "you're-not-the-only-one-in-this-world-you-know" look. He knew that didn't fly with me, so he sighed and looked around, cooling himself off. "Sorry." He apologized quietly. He still wasn't completely used to my attitude yet. And how long had it been? Almost 2 months since Ihadcome across his boat?

"It's okay." I said, turning back to the water, and continuing my search. I heard him groan behind me, but I could hear his feet shuffling through the sand, so I knew he was following me. "Here we go!" I finally announced after some more walking.

"You can barely see the ship!" he said aggravated at me, while I put my homemade skates on.

"So?" I asked and he shot a flame ball out of his fist and into the air.

"What if we need something?"

"Like what?"

"Like you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've done this a thousand times before. It'll be okay." This argument went on while I stood up and slowly made my way over to the water's edge.

"You're an idiot!" I glared at him, but then turned my attention to the water.

I stuck my hand out over the shore, where the waves were gently hitting the land, and let my powers flow. Ice began to form, to both Zuko and mine's amazement. I smiled as the process grew faster, but steadily faster. I looked back at Zuko, smiling widely, and he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wish me luck." I said as I stepped out onto the ice and pushed off from the shore. All I had to do was think about freezing the water, and it did it, only on a very fast scale as I picked up speed. Soon, I was going with the wind, doing crossed legged spins (1) (it had taken me months to improve this move), sit spins, and some less complicated ones once I had gotten tired of all the speed. I could feel the freedom flowing through my body once more, once I was out there again. It was the most wonderful feeling; it was like you were flying or floating in your own mind. My mind began to "sing" the lyrics to Rush by Ally and AJ as I was doing my short routine.

* * *

**AUTHUR**

Zuko was watching all her movements from the shore, all the graceful arcs, and turns, and spins. _It's like she's an angel…_ he thought to himself.

She was out there for a while, and then Zuko began to notice a change in her behavior. It was like each movement was strained. It wasn't graceful any more; it was more like she was in pain. Then, she dropped to the ground, or ice rather.

"KABIRA!" Zuko yelled, but there was no sign of movement from the lump in the distance that made up the girl. He wanted to get out there somehow and help, but he knew that his armor would weigh him down if he tried to swim out there, but before he could think of a plan, an ice path slowly came forward and stopped at the shore. He thought about it, the path was only a few feet wide, and ice was slippery, but he'd take that chance. He climbed onto it, getting his feel first, and then he slowly but steadily made his way over to his friend.

When he got there, there wasa circle with her in the middle of it and about a10-foot diameter of ice making up the circle. He was able to get down on his hands and knees and roll her over.

"Kabira? Kabira!" he whispered, softly slapping her face so that she'd show some kind of movement.

"Ugh. If you want me to move, just tell me." She moaned, and Zuko sighed a sigh of relief. "Ahhh. It hurts so bad!"

"What's wrong?" he helped her into a sitting position.

"Cramp major." He looked at her. "Breathing cramp. I didn't get enough air into my lungs apparently." Zuko nodded, understanding-like, and picked her up bridal-style. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, you're in no condition to walk, or skate rather." He said this and she smiled. Then, there was a pause. "Kabira?"

"Mmm?" she voiced, her eyes closed, and her head against his chest.

"If you want to get back onto the ship, we need a larger path."

"Oh. Right." She said, and the path got larger without her opening her eyes. Zuko looked down at her face, contorted with pain, but he still thought she was beautiful. Then, he began walking towards the shore slowly, but surely, back to the ship.

* * *

**(1.)Crossed Legged Spin- you have your legs crossed, while spinning in a circle (you're standing in the "up" position). It sounds easier than it is. A lot of people can't do it right away, or even at all.**

**(2.)Sit Spin- the free leg is pointed out in front of the body with the toe pointed out while you spin in a seated position.**

**Okay, I'm putting together a documentary for my next story, so if you would be so kind as to submit questions that you would like answered by the characters or for me (no love questions please), just state the question, and who it's for, and I'll get it done! Thanks! Hope you liked, o-dragon.**

**4 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL ONE DAY!**


	16. Music Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, any of the songs in here, or Mr. Holland's Opus, or the song featured in here from that movie. I also do not own anything else I forgot to mention.**

**The second story has a deeper meaning than what you may see. Can you see it? Also, there's a cool thing on my profile, you might want to check it out. It's very cool, but will only work this year!**

**Reviews!**

**Kirk-** I don't think I've said this yet, but thank you for your reviews and Welcome aboard! I'm glad you like it so far.

**Serori-** I don't think I've said this yet either, butwelcome aboard! And again, I'm really glad you like my story. I work really hard on the chapters, and on all of my stories.

**SeethingxShadows-** Yea, the healing powers were kinda shown in anabrupt way, and they just appeared out of nowhere as well. Thanks for the correct use of that verb. September 11 was really sad. I've always been moved on some degree by it. That's the ONLY song I actually like from the Black Eyed Peas, and it's still great.

**Lin13-** Nice vocabulary. It's okay about your comment. I knew what you meant. I'm sorry if my comment sounded mean as well. Zuko's awesome. :D

**monkaybrains127-** Man! You got tickets to Green Day! The only concert's I've been to are at the Rodeo. Lucky.

**elf of rohan-**It's cool. Cool as ice. Lol. I always freak my teachers out at school. It's awesome. I think Zuko will be in the entire episode next time. Zhao was awesome in this episode.

**Ok, I know that you all prolly don't want to hear about my crazy dreams...but you get to! Yay for you! Ok, last night, JK Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, decided to put in the part where Zuko gets a car and tries to drive it into the next movie. She then offered me a part in it as a fearie, and offered some of the people in my PE's class parts too. Next, we went to my grandma's apartments' garages, and we tried on heaps of costumes.I found out here that my "friends" thought that I wouldn't make a very good fearie, and so I decided to show them that they were wrong! After that, we went on a hay ride (Khazia, I think what I reviewed rubbed off on my mind), and we did singing auditions, where Hilary Duff was there too, singing, and she made it into the movie as well. The next bit is a little blury, but we were sitting in our locker room (at my school) on the benches in between the lockers, and a man with a clipboard was there taking down what kind of voices we could do. I told them what voices I could do, and then I woke up. And now you all are bored with my rambling, so here's chapter 16!

* * *

****Chapter 16- Music Night**

_Dearest Journal,_

_It's been about a week since I last wrote in you, and I have good news: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. No, just kidding. I figured out how I could ice skate while we're on the go. It's awesome. Plus, I've gotten better and better at my freezing of the water. It's great. Plus, now Zuko and I are like best friends, although I do miss Sean. He is my best friend in the world where I actually live. I wonder if I'll ever see him again? But, right now, there's no room for sadness. I have to be happy because Zuko hasn't seen Aang yet, or even found him! He's getting a little ticked though.Music Night will be in a few nights, and I'm making a list of the songs I want to sing. I have to go now, Kabira

* * *

_

I was looking into the mirror, across from my bed, getting my hair ready for the evening. I was wearing the golden silk pants that I'd gotten that day so long ago in the market, and the maroon top with the long V-shaped sleeves that draped over my hands. My hair was half up in a half ponytail, and half of it hanging down my back. I smiled, grabbed my ipod, my cell phone, and left the metal room.

I walked into the galley, and sat down next to Iroh, just as Ji began to sing. Zuko, Iroh and I exchanged smiles, before I turned my attention to the stage where the lieutenant was singing.

Not long after he finished, no I correct myself, _right_ after he finished singing, Iroh pushed me up to the stage. _Actually pushed me up there!_ Everyone started cheering. I willing went though; he didn't have to do much pushing at all. My reason? Who can argue with a ship full of soldiers...who can Fire Bend!I set up my ipod to the song Rush, by Aly and Aj, and waited for my cue.

Into your head  
Into your head  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

Into your life  
Into your dreams  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight again  
You can't explain  
You can't explain

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Pulling you in  
Spinning you 'round  
Lifting your feet  
Right off the ground  
You can't believe  
It's happening now

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Don't let nobody tell you – yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you – yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I finished, and the room erupted into applause and some whoops (some were already drunk. How? I do not know.) I waited for the next song then, the cheers dying down, and began to sing again. This time the song was Sticks and Stones, once again by Aly and AJ.

Sitting in my room feelin' sorry  
For myself-I can't feel worse  
Well what else?  
I wonder what I could say  
To stop the voices taunting, laughing  
The way they're acting, I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me

Why don't they understand  
That we're all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain

Sticks and stones may break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around

It's not your place – honestly

In the end you'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
They'll be no one, there's no one

Why don't they understand  
That we're all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain

Sticks and stones may break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around  
It's not your place – honestly

I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games  
Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far – to be like you are

Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same

Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
La la la la la, La la la la la, La la la la la, La la la  
Throw them down  
'Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around  
Not around anymore  
It's not your place – honestly

I finished, and all was quiet, but for only a minute before the applause began again. _I don't think they got the full meaning of that song. _I thought as I sat down and faked a happy smile. Zuko was on the edge of being drunk, and Iroh was pulling his own weight. At least they weren't fully drunk yet. During this time, I got my cell phone working (amazing, isn't it?), which was a picture phone, and took pictures of the night. I'd taken some before now, and so I now had an entire collection of pictures from this "trip".

A few more songs passed until they wanted me to sing again. But I didn't. I didn't want to use my voice that much more for the rest of the night. Instead, I picked up a flute, and began to play the melody from **Mr. Holland's Opus** that he showed the Rowena girl on the piano, sometimes holding the notes still so I could sing the "La-la-la's" that she had sung. I always had thought that was a pretty song, and so now I could finally play it. Although after I finished, all the men, including Iroh were drunk, so I got up and left.

There were a few boxes near the front of the ship, so I went to them, pulled my legs up to my stomach, and looked out at the now black, but starry horizon. The stars from above reflected on the water, creating the illusion that we were sailing on the sky. It was a beautiful night, without a cloud in the sky.

This time, no one came to get me, and I was glad of it too. I just needed some time alone, and that task came very hard on a ship full of men. Especially men who'd been at sea for years. I leaned my head against the box behind me, gazing out at the calm ocean, and began to softly sing Because of You, by Kelly Clarkson.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

* * *

**I've wanted to use Because of You for a really long time. It was the initial song that the story would be based on before I actually wrote the story and changed up the plot some, so this song was really special to me.**

**Sorry it was so short. I just didn't want to go the entire story, and only have one Music Night, so there it is: Chapter 16. I actually had to write the first two song lyrics out, so now I have a hand cramp. Owowowow! Lol.**

**3 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL ONE DAY**


	17. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only Kabira, and her friends. I also do not own anything else I forgot to mention besides my own characters.**

**Okay, my sis was trying on a pair of pants at home, after mom had bought them, and she reached into the pocket and pulled out something green. I said in a country accent, "Somebody put a skittles wrapper in my baby's pocket!" It was hilarious! But I'm not her mom. I'm her sis. Ah well! Oh, and this week's Red Ribbon Week! Today was "Sock it to drugs" day, and everyone wore crazy socks. It was cool. Tomorrow's the day where we wear our clothes inside out, I forgot what Thursday is, but then Friday is the day where we get to dress up for Halloween! (It's not part of RRW.) It's awesome. So, that's my week. How about ya'lls?**

**ALSO! When you see the "..." then a line, then the dots again, just changing POV. If you don't see another set of dots or a line, it doesn't change POV's, just perspectives. If you don't get it, read on my minions, and you'll get it. If not, just ask. I'm always open. Well, most of the time!**

**Sesshomaru's woman-** I'm so excited you like it! Welcome! One Day is the sequel of this story, where Kabira goes back home, and the adventures there. I hope that clears up everything.

**Elf of rohan-** MAKE HIM BE IN THE NEXT EPISODE! And we'll attack the creators if he isn't. Who's with me? (No one responds). Hello! It's Zuko we're talking abouthere! (Everyone cheers) That's better. Glad you liked the chapter. Lots of drama in this one; my definition of drama anyway.

**Monkaybrains127-** I'm sure your story doesn't stink like that. Wow, you ride horses? That's cool. My sis used to ride as well, but she fell off and Mom won't let her back on. Thanks for reviewing RIGHT after your show! I hope you get a goodnight's sleep then.

**SeethingxShadows-** Yea, that is a really strange dream…how'd you come up with that? Anyway, I had a dream the next day that would out shadow anyone else's dream. You were in it, so was Zuko'scute2, Khazia, and Lin13. It was defiantly different, and we were all benders. You were earth since you live in California, and you had blonde hair with bangs. Prolly didn't get it right, did I? Anyway, I was asleep, and I've never met you, so how would I know besides your profile?

Men are strange like that. Even if they're not drunk, they still don't receive the hints we give 'em, like if you like a guy, and you keep flirting, and keep flirting, they eventually get it, but after you've moved on. (The hidden meaning was about the war.) "AHHH! SHE'S MAKING ME GET OUT OF HER HEAD! And it was fun, too." Lol. I was also thinking on making this story's title: Behind These Hazel Eyes. Anywho, hope you like this chapter!

**Lensgirlfriend-** Yes, that song is very good. I like it a lot.

**I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE NEW EPISODE! Anyone know when it is? Anywho, on to the chapter!

* * *

****Chapter 17- Breakdown**

_Dearest Journal,_

_It should be about the end of October. Iroh thinks it's the 30th. Tomorrow's Halloween! Yay! But, no yay. Zuko found Aang's trail again, and I think we're less than a mile away. He's gotten a big head so far today, and completely ignored me, so I'm about to go out on the ocean and get away for a while. I find it so relaxing, and I can get into my own world there, while getting my exercise! So, I'll be out there, being ignored by Zuko for the next…well, I don't know how long I'll be out there, but it should be awhile. The crew has now come to deck every time I'm out there as well, and so it gets pretty annoying when you're really trying to get something down, and you hear a wolf-call. So, I'll be out there for a while, and until next time, don't give up on yourself, or myself for that reason, Kabira_

* * *

I was skating alongside the boat, clutching my stone necklace, just thinking in my ownworld. I was enclosed in my mind, not daring to come out in fear of being yelled at, and being reminded of whom I was. Sometimes I felt so alone, and this was one of those times, plus, with Zuko hot on Aang's tail, and what happened last time, I didn't really want to get in his way. He didn't need somebody, a nobody like me, in his way. This was another chance to redeem himself in his father's eyes… 

I sighed, finally coming out of my shell and looking around. The sky was almost cloudless, well, then again, not quite. It was covered in clouds, more of a cover for Aang, which would make Zuko into an even worse mood. They were all white, like the ice I was skating on, but some of the undersides were grey. The sea was a clear blue, a very rare change for me, but we were near the Earth and Water Kingdoms, so I guess it just depends on location.

I heard yelling on deck, and looking up thinking the men were back to whistle at me, I saw the giant catapult coming up above deck. "Ready the catapult, men!" Prince Zuko was yelling. We were passing an area without any clouds, and the gang in the sky, uncovered with nowhere to run.

I covered my hands to my mouth, and gasped. _I have to help them!_ I thought, and moved my feet faster and away from the ship with the now flaming ball of doom. I could hear metal against ice as I made myself go faster, my necklace swinging against my chest. _Go! Go! Go!_ I yelled to myself as the ball was shot into the air.

Isloweddown a little, but keeping going forward as the flame ball barely missed them and Katara screamed. I looked towards the ship that was behind me a little, and at the next one being lit. Before it was launched, though, I pulled up all of my energy and shot a stream of ice between Appa and the flaming mass of stench. It hit it on full target, making the ice shatter…

* * *

…Zuko looked up at the ball was launched, but something got in the way of his victory: a shield of ice. He looked towards the sea, to his right, and saw the unworthy girl out there, trying to destroy him. He cursed under his breath as he yelled, "DON'T LOSE THEM!" and another ball was placed on the holder. It was lit, and stench filledthe air around the ship. 

Zuko could see the girl out there, keeping up with the rate they were going, which was very fast, working herself to death trying to protectpeople she barely knew.

"FIRE!" he yelled, loud enough for Kabira to hear him, but instead of looking at him and trying to stop him, she kept up her routine with the ice shield, each time it breaking into a million little pieces. Once, a bit flew into Appa, and he roared in pain, but that didn't stop the attacks, or the defense from the girl who rode on his ship. Finally, he'd had enough.

"Lieutenant Ji!" The man stood straight as the prince said his name.

"Sir?"

"I want you to take half of your men, and begin attacking her." He pointed out on the ice. Ji looked confused, but nevertheless, did as he was told.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh said, flabbergasted at this act of his nephew's.

"Uncle, whoever gets in my way goes down." Prince Zuko said sternly, looking through his telescope, back and forth from Kabby to the Avatar. All Iroh could do was nod his understanding.

Ji began barking orders to the part of the crew who was excellent at Fire Bending from a distance, telling them to line up at the railing, and only to fire when he said to. About 20 men were soon lined up there. (A/N I'm just guessing here that there are more than 1 set of men under a lieutenant on Zuko's ship.)

"FIRE!" Both Zuko and Ji yelled at the same time, and the flame ball was launched at the same time dozens of miniature flame balls were sent hurtling towards the girl on the ocean.

Katara saw this, and yelled, "KABIRA!" right in the nick of time. Kabira looked up, and swerved the fire, then put on a burst of speed, away but forwardfrom the ship. Appa was hit on his tail a little, but roared anyway.

Kabby did some Water Bending, freezing it halfway up, and blocking another flame ball once more, but was hit on her left arm by a stray flame from the Fire Benders on board the ship. She screamed in agony. _I thought I was far enough from the ship that I wouldn't get hit!_ She clutched her arm as she aimed one last defense attack with her mind to Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

It went up, and blocked the next fireball without shattering, and then once that obstacle was gone, it curved inwards towards the ship. Once it hit it's destination, it froze the entire catapult, and so much that not even General Iroh could unfreeze it. Zuko cursed louder than before, but still under his breath as the Avatar got away once more, and cloud cover returned.

Kabira on the other hand, still skating out in the middle of the ocean, though closer to the ship than she wasbefore she was hit, and was clutching her arm as blood ran down her hands and onto the ice below her, but she wasn't crying. Pain was only imaginary, or was it? She whimpered as a chilled breeze hit her, moving her hair around in her face. She knew she was going to get it this time, interfering with the capture of his precious Avatar and all, but she wasn't afraid. No. She wasn't afraid of death, but she was of him.

Kabira slowly looked up into the faces of all of the men who hated her most in the world right now. They didn't hate Ozai; they hated her, the one who was trying to protect the world. Lieutenant Ji looked really angry, and so did the men (the ones who'd be going through Zuko's wrath that night). Iroh looked almost sad, and Zuko looked like the devil himself. A chill ran down her spine at the sight of him, and she shrunk back a little, but she remembered where her courage was hidden.

"Go ahead! Start screaming at me! I know what I did was right, and nothing you say or do to me can change that!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, or at least loud enough for the entire crew to hear.

Zuko was silent, while the rage that he had felt towards the girl, his once friend, pulsed through his veins. The crew was silent towards her, goingback to work, and soon, only Zuko and Iroh were left facing her.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? DO YOU NOT REALIZE WITHIN THAT 2 MONTHS THAT YOU'VE BEEN HERE, THAT THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME, AND THAT YOU LET HIM SLIP RIGHT THROUGH MY FINGERS! RIGHT BEFORE I HAD HIM!" Zuko had finally exploded.

"Do you not understand that there are other things in this world to care about other than the Avatar?" she screamed at him, removing her hand from her arm, totally forgetting about the burn and blood dripping down it.

"LIKE WHAT? LIKE FRIENDS? FRIENDS HAVE GOTTEN ME NOWHERE IN LIFE!" He yelled back, and tears began to cloud her eyes. They both felt rage in their hearts but neither one for the same reason. Iroh was standing away from the fight, just watching, knowing enough not to get involved in this.

"NO! LIKE FAMILY! EVEN THOUGH YOUR FATHER GAVE YOU THAT SCAR, HE STILL LOVES YOU BECAUSE HE'LL AT LEAST LET YOU RETURN HOME! My father left me on a front porch in the middle of the night with no thoughts of letting me return into his life!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face now. "I've always thought he'd return, but no! My wish, my one wish in life, even with my back, has been denied so many times over and over again! He doesn't love me; he doesn't want to see me ever again! Your father still loves you and believes in you, but mine, he doesn't love me…"

Her voice trailed off, and her face softened as realization dawned on her. _My father doesn't love me, and never will._ She thought as she dropped to the ground, covering her face with her hands, even her bad hand and arm, and when she looked up, her eyes were glowing a light blue…

Zuko could only watch as this happened from his boat. She was losing control, again, but this time, she had no means of returning.

Ice swirled around Kabira, creating a spiral shape around her as it froze in place, then spread in all directions around her. It only took 30 seconds for the ice to reach halfway to the ship, but still coming, it swerved around the boat so no one would be harmed, and came together again on the other side. Still sitting with her legs folded at her sides, just like they were when she first arrived at this world, her powers were released. Ice flowed around the ship, then created a giant iceberg in front of them. So large and close that the ship couldn't swerve around it, and anyway the ice was all around them, so Zuko had to yell at the helms man to cut the engines. Once they were standing as still as possible, Zuko yelled, "Bring her to me!" over the crackling of ice, and the wind screaming around them.

The men jumped onto the ice, but as soon as they did, Kabira straightenedher back and bodylike she was in pain, looking up to the sky. The ice began to contract a little, and form a swirling ball of ice around her body, still looking to the sky. The ball that she was enclosing herself in looked a lot like the one that Aang had imprisoned himself in, but this one was much smaller. Once it was formed, there was a small flash of light as the ice began to grow outward again, only faster this time. _It'll reach land in no time!_ Zuko thought as he watched his men stumble upon the slippery and moving ice. He had only one choice: go after her himself. She'd kill herself and the world if she kept this up.

Zuko, in an instant, jumped off of the 30-foot tall ship, and hit the ice with a "Thud". He slipped around, but never fell except when he first hit the ice. Zuko had soon passed his men, still trying to reach the girl and sliping around. Losing his footing heslammed head first into the miniature iceberg. _Thankfully I_ _have this_ _armor on._ He thought as he tried to figure out a way to get her out of there. He tried his Fire Bending, but with no avail.

Iroh watched from the ship, a worried look on his face, then looked up at the now clear sky knowingly…

* * *

...There was some pounding around me; I heard it very softly, as if I was in a dream. I couldn't see anything, butI could hear my name being said over and over;I still couldn't tell who was saying it, or where they were. I could feel my power draining, and I remembered what had happened before I heard the soft pounding. 

_I can't do this! I'm my own person! …

* * *

_

… "Kabira! Kabira!" Zuko was now trying to break the ice with his bare hands, the crew still stumbling around awkwardly. "Kabira!" he yelled again, worried for his friend, all the rage he'd felt earlier still there, but not as strong as before. "Stop it!" …

* * *

…_I have to gain control! I cannot let my power control me like this. Pain is real. It's the realest thing in the world, butI cannot let it get the better of me…

* * *

_

…Zuko was still pounding and yelling, managing to get some of the ice chipped off…

* * *

My mind was telling me "NO! It has to be this way. No one loves you!" It was yelling this to me, over and over again, but I kept trying to convince myself that it shouldn't and couldn't be like this. I had to control my own power.

_Zuko is trying to help me, and a minute ago he was furious at me. He's my friend, and in this way he loves me! …

* * *

_

… "Kabira!"…

* * *

_Mosho and Sean and Honda and Navid and Randy, and everyone else I know loves me, and they don't want to see me go! _

My mind, the part that wanted me out of this hole, then went to what I'd written in my journal earlier that day…

_Don't give up on yourself…

* * *

_

I could hear myself yelling as my mind finally gave in, and ice shattered around me, going in all directions. Before I did this though, I heard Zuko say, "Kabira." And it was like him saying my name like that, as well as what I had said last, triggered my mind to stop all of this.

I slumped down on the ice, losing my grip on the world…

"Kabira." I heard Zuko say, and then everything went black.

* * *

And that's the end! Nah, we still have got 2 more chapters and at least 2 more stories to tell, so it can't be over yet! On with the rest!

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, to someone like an angel looking down on me, his hair hanging in his face, and a scar on his left eye. He smiled as he looked down on me. I couldn't smile back. Every muscle in my body was sore and numb. All I could do was shut my eyes, and everything went black once again, but before I fell asleep, I could feel the boat moving underneath me again...

* * *

**Come on guys! Let's make it to 100 reviews! Even if you don't want to, I'd love it if you reviewed, and like I said earlier, I'm now taking anonymous reviews, so please REVIEW!**

**2 CHAPTERS UNTIL ONE DAY! Yay! (Squeals)**

**o-dragon**


	18. One Night

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Chicken scratch! Oh, and I don't own Avatar.**

**It's actually been cold here! I mean like 40 or 50 degrees when I go out to the bus stop! It's been horrible! Brrrr.**

**Oh, yesterday was Costume Day where we got todress up at school. One kid dressed up as as an ostrich, and one even as a TOILET! Yes, and I'm not kidding either. There were tons of togas as well (the girls wore these). And everyone you might have even thought that they'd dress up like an angel did so.**

**monkaybrains127- **1. It's okay. 2. Thank you. 3. I'm sure it doesn't. 4. Here's the next chapter.

**Confused Cat-** More of the "Share a Moment" here. Even more than last chapter. I like it tons and I hope you do too. As long as Zuko doesn't end up with Jun or any other character they throw out, I'm happy with just about any pairing. I liked your song, too, and my dog's name is Boo. Cool.

**ILuVeLeMrS!-**I'm glad that you cold finally review for my story. Sorry it took so long for me to admit anonymous reviewers. I just hope you'll forgive me. I'll look out for your stories. Oh, and I read this review like right before school, so you made my day. Thank you for all the complements!

**Cheshire Kitty-** YOU'RE MY100th REVIEWER! Yay for you!Thank you! I hope that when you say, "completely lost myself" that that's a good thing. Oh, and I think you're a little confused. See, I have this chapter, chapter 19, and then 2 more stories, as in 2 more different publishings. So, this isn't the end my friend, it's far from over, very far. I hope that makes more sense.

**Sesshomaru's woman- **I'm sorry it took me so long to accept anonymous reviewers. I hope this chapter will redeem myself. YAY! Since publishing day? Thank you loyal fan! Lin13's actually the one who finally convinced me to accept anonymous reviewers, although she doesn't know it. hehehe.

**Khazia-** Wow, it's been a long time since I've written your name up here! But I still remember you. There's this chapter, another one, and then another story! Yay! (claps hands). You're not bad, you're just prioritizing (sp?). The later things were actually action, and maybe this chapter. But, I will assure you that there will be MAJOR romance in the second "book". Maybe not making-out romance, but romance nonetheless. I'm not a big fan of it, but I can definantely write it. Also, she's going to be in a love square thing with 3 boys competing for her attention, so there should be some there. Sorry that there's not much in this "book".

**lensgirlfriend-** We got 100! Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**SeethingxShadows-** We didn't get red ribbons, which I hated them for it. And all that anyone does anymore is the "fun stuff". Like on Wednesday, we had to wear our clothes inside out, barely anyone did it, including the teachers, only a handful out of **3,000** students did it, including me. Like in Science, I was the only student who did it, in a class of 30. Mrs. Biles did it too, but you couldn't tell because her outfit was reversable. Sigh. I'm not sure why you had blonde hair, but I know it wasn't because you were from Cal. I actually had another ATLA dream last night where Aang had a cell phone, but for your sake and the other readers, I won't go into it. Titanic...(chuckles) I like that.

**Starchic-** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's another.

**I was listening to Because of You during this, and it has some effect, so if you have the song, put it in a CD player and click Repeat. Or, Behind These Hazel Eyes works well too, which I was orriginally going to name the story. **

**Plus the POV will switch again, but I won't explain how it works, again, because by now you should know. The memory here will be in normal font, but you'll know when the memory is. I'll give a Flashback date.**

**Oh, you finally get to see what happened that one night, hence the name of the chapter, "One Night". But don't scroll down! You'll ruin the sweet moment with Zukie. If you liked last chapter, you'll be sure to like this chapter. Also, there's a little symbolism in here, let's see if you can find it.**

**Sneak Peek: Zuko's going to have a run-in with a razor, she will be an inch from death, and she might die, but then where would the other stories come from(?), yes, cry cry, and she gets to see her dad again! Gasp!

* * *

****Chapter 18- One Night**

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't do it. I was too busy thinking about that day. After I'd woken up the second time, around 5, I was released from the infirmary, only to come back to my room, and stay there without anything to eat, avoiding everyone.

I finally gave up on sleep, so I put my blue and green skirt and white top on and crept quietly down the hall to Zuko's room. I slowly slid anote that I'd written earlier under his door, and then went slowly down the hall again.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep that night very well either. He kept tossing and turning, and thinking about the pain Kabira had gone through all of her life. He couldn't get the image out of his head of what she looked like out there on the ice, letting her powers go. The ice swirling around her, her eyes glowing blue, and the tears running down her face. 

Finally, he got up and got dressed to go outside for some fresh air. When he got there though, he saw a figure on the boat near the railing as well. As he walked toward it, he noticed it was Kabira sitting against some boxes, her legs drawn up to her chest and her skirt draped over her legs like a tablecloth, looking out to sea. He stopped about 5 feet from her…

* * *

…I heard someone approaching, but I knewit was Zukoso I didn't look up, even when he spoke, although I was listening. 

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, but still using his normal voice.

I answered him, softly, keeping my eyes on the horizon. "Waiting for the sun to come up."

"I'm guessing you're not talking about the weather?" I smiled, while also pushing some air around in my throat to make a half-laugh noise, as I looked up at him. He smiled, proud of himself for making me look up, but I didn't let him keep it. I looked back to the gentle waves. His smiles were always determined, and tonight didn't change anything.

"No," I answered and Zuko slowly walked over to a box across from me and sat on it, but keeping his legs on the ground. I could see Zuko perfectly from where I was staring, and so I saw him look up at the sky. I looked up too, expecting clouds, because I could tell that it was going to rain later, but that's not what I saw. We saw millions of diamonds twinkling at us, with the sky a pretty navy color, like it was in the summer. But I soon looked at the sea again.

A small breeze blew around us, scattering my hair around my face. "Aren't you cold?" he asked looking at me. I put my hands forward which were cupped around something in my palm. When I opened them, he sawa little flame there, keeping my hands warm, and nodded. As I pulled them back towards me, Zuko looked back up at the sky.

There was a short pause. I was drifting between my imagination, my memories, and real life…if this was evenreal. "You know something?" I could see Zuko take his eyes off the sky and look at the side of my face. "I have tried explaining to my friends, all that I've gone through. The pain inflicted on me, the pain that was put there purposefully from that night, but...they don't get it." …

* * *

…She had a confused expression on her face, not one of sadness, or loss, but of confusion…

* * *

… "And every time I look into the mirror, I see his face staring back at me, asking me questions that I'd die to ask him. That's why I don't look into the mirror anymore." I looked at him for a second to see if he understood, but he was looking at the ground, and I knew why: he was remembering the arena, and the Agni Kai that took place there. 

"I know about the Agni Kai." Zuko looked up, and I looked him straight in the eyes. I thought I could play dumb for a while. "But I don't know the entire story. Will you share?" He looked deep into my eyes for the longest time, and then began to tell me of that fateful day.

When he was done, I said, "You spoke up for those men, and your father punished you for it. I believe that honesty is a rare virtue, and I try to look for it in my friends." I smiled. "You did the right thing. Even if the sentence was death, I would've done it." He smiled, and I smiled back. I leaned back against the boxes and asked him, "What do you see when you close your eyes?" I was genuinely interested. "When I close my eyes, I see the headlights of my dad's truck pulling away."

He said after a short pause, he said, "I don't see anything, I only hear myself screaming, and the fire rushing around my face." I nodded, still keeping my eyes on him. He never looked away; I felt a sort of connection between us after that statement. "So, what's your story? I know about your dad abandoning you, but y…you never told me what went on that night." I could tell he was nervous for asking. I looked out to the horizon for a brief moment while he waited for an answer. Then, I sighed, and looked back at him.

"7 years ago…" I began.

* * *

_Flashback, 7 years ago..._

I felt a nudging on my shoulder and looked up groggily to see my dad standing over me, his green eyes shining brightly. "Hurry. Get up. We're leaving. Pack your things." He turned away from me and turned on my table light. I looked at my digital clock; it said, "11:30".

"Dad! It's too early. School doesn't start until 7:30!" I cried, rubbing my eyes.

"Up." He said sternly, still turning on lights as I stumbled out of bed and to my blue and purple closet. I was never much of a pink person. "Pack anything that you like, plus some clothes."

"Fine." I mumbled, putting on my favorite pair of jeans and my striped blue and green shirt. Dad was out of the room again in a flash to leave me to get dressed and pack. Once I was awake enough, and packing all of my dolls (I realized I'd have enough room after my clothes), I realized that something was up. He wouldn't randomly pick a time at 11:30 at night to wake me up and tell me to pack. _He couldn't be running again, could he?_ I thought, still packing. Dad came back at about 12, to find me still on my floor, packing the things that were my favorite. He was wearing a jacket that we'd gotten at a baseball game, and he looked rushed.

"What's taking so long? Downstairs, now!" He grabbed me by the hand as I zipped up my suitcase, and dragged me out of my room.

"Wait! Mrs. Flowers!" I called and tried to reach my dolly that sat over my bed.

"No time." He said and dragged me to the rusty oldpick-up where I was piled in. I got on the left hand side, right behind the drivers seat and looked out of the window as I saw all the lights of New Orleans passing us. Within no time, we were out in the country, too dark to tell where we were, with barely anyone on the road.

I fell asleep for most of the trip, leaning against the window, for about an hour and a half. When I woke up again, we were in a city, with lights flashing around us.

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting up, and getting into a better position to see.

"Alexandria," was all he said, as he turned the wheel left. About 30 minutes later, around 2, we entered a suburban area, without many lights. Only the streetlights shone out through the darkness. Soon, he pulled into a driveway and told me to get out. He shut off the engines as I did so, stepping out into the soft-pouring rain. He walked me up to the front porch which was covered a little from the rain. At least they had a front porch. He knocked as I looked around curiously. A woman that looked only a few months pregnant opened the door, staring at us in her robe. She had long, wavy light brown hair from what I could tell with the light like it was.

"Do you realize what time it is?" She asked, annoyed.

"Here. She's yours now," he said as he pushed me forward and began to walk off.

"Wait, what?" the woman asked, totally confused at this point.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" I asked, confused as well. The woman and I both looked after him as he slowly turned back to us, looking from me to the woman.

"Just what I said: she's yours now. I'm through with it." He began to pull his collar up around his neck. I dropped my bag, running to catch up with him.

"Daddy!" I cried, grabbing his arm. He turned around and looked at me with sad eyes. I could tell he saw my mom in me, but then he yanked his arm away and kept walking.

"Daddy!" I yelled again, the woman now coming out from watching at her doorway and grabbing me. I turned back to face her, crying and pointing at my father,as a man appeared at the door of the house. He looked very confused.

"Daddy!" I yelled again as I yanked my arm from her and ran at the truck, but I never made it.

The engine started up before I could reach the truck, and so did the headlights, so I was blinded by them. Shielding my eyes, I cried again, "Daddy! Daddy please!" He began pulling out of the driveway. I kept crying these words over and over as he bounced from the driveway and rolled down the street.

"Daddy!" I cried again as I saw his taillights disappear for the last time.

_End Flashback...

* * *

"I was left standing there, in the rain, soaking wet, crying for him to come back and get me. For awhile, I thought it was all a joke, but after a few months, I finally decided it was sealed." I finished. I had to take a few minutes at one point because I totally choked near the end. I could tell Zuko was stunned. "I guess we both have daddy issues." I looked away from his eyes as I broke down, crying silent tears. Zuko leaned over and embraced me for a while until I was able to calm down a little. _

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me below deck again, the stars twinkling above us innocently.

* * *

We went back under the deck, and down the many halls to Zuko's room. We entered, and he lit the candles to his meditation table up. We slowly walked over to it, him sitting down on the cushionsfirst, but I was looking around at the decorated metal walls with tears still plastered to my face. 

"Nice room," I sniffed, still trying to get my crying under control again; I was doing really well so far, too. I looked down at him, smiling. He smiled back, and I sat down.

We faced the candles, about to meditate, but before we did, I grabbed his hand. It was rough, but with a softness and warmth like I'd never felt before. For a strange reason, I felt my stomach jump into my heart when I felt his hand and looked upinto his eyes. "Thanks for being a great friend." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear, barely moving my lips.

I let go of his hand, and we began to meditate.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there on that red cushion, but I soon had flashes of my memory hitting me. Not from the night 7 years ago, but from the night my boat exploded. 

_The boat exploded behind me as I ducked into the waves, I handed Cadee to Mom, I was trying to help on deck with the sails, the water beneath deck up to my knees as I headed back up to the deck with Cadee in my arms, jumping into the raging waters below…then, I saw Pavan above me in my dream…

* * *

_

…Kabira's face kept showing pain, and finally Zuko began to come out of this meditation state. "Kabira?" he asked softly, tenderly. "Kabira?" He reached a hand slowly out to her, but her hand shot up to her head instead and she fell backwardsright after. The candle flames shot to the ceiling when she fell back, her eyes shooting open when she hit the floor.

She shakily stood up, "turning off" the candles. "We have to get on deck now." She headed for the door, but turned back to him, and saw he was still sitting on the floor where he was when she fell. "Come on!" She grabbed a coat from near his door and began to button in up on the way out. Zuko soon followed after her once he realized what she was doing and where she was going.

* * *

When we got to the deck, Zuko now running at my heels, we were met with a typhoon-like storm, going all out, but without the typhoon.Iroh passed, hurrying somewhere, but I caught him by the arm, but just barely. I stopped him and yelled, "Were we hit?" Iroh could barely make out what I said, I could tell, but he must've been able to decipher a few words because he said, "No, but we need all the help we can get!" He hurried off after he said this, leaving me still trying to make out what he said. Zuko must've heard him clear enough though because he passed me and on the way past, he turned to me. 

"Well, let's get started!" he yelled through the gale, half smiling at me, then ran off like Iroh, but he began barking orders at everybody.

I stared after him for a minute, but a flash of lightning caught my attention as it flashed overhead, illuminating my surroundings. I then saw what the storm looked like. It had conditions like the last really bad storm I was in, the one where I was sent to this world. The conditionsmay have been worse too, but only by a little.

Then, I looked around the ship to see what could be done. Everyone looked really tired, and like they'd be grateful to have the pounding rain and howling windoff their backs. I hurried to the middle of the ship with and idea, slipping a few times, but finally making it in one piece.

I slowly created a ball of water from the surroundings, and expanded it slowly so that it was hollow on the inside. But by the time it was my height, it exploded, drenching me even more than I was already. I was now chilled to the bone, but I tried again, but the same effect happened. Once more I tried, thinking, _Third try's a charm._ I converted a lot of my energy into that ball as I expanded it to the ship's length. It worked, and it was keeping the rain off of the working men.

The crew members looked up to see where the wind and rain went, but then went back to work when they saw me in the middle, arms raised above my head, trying to keep the giant ball of water steady while the waves crashed beneath the steel ship, and the wind howled outside of my bubble. Everyone was rushing around, trying to make it alive to the Eye of the storm. I spotted Zuko and smiled at him. He smiled back, still the same old smile, and then we both went back to work. _Well, Kabby,_ I thought, _you finally get to help work on the ship!_

The waves crashed beneath the steel ship, and the wind howled outside my bubble. I was able to hold it up for about 15 minutes, by then the rain calmed to a soft drizzling. Then, lightning exploded towards us, knocking the shield away and coming in after me. It hit the ship right where I was, but I jumped away almost right as it hit. The force of it knocked me to the ground.

I looked up to see the clouds swirling around me, above me. Then, the lightning stretched out its arms again…

* * *

…She picked herself up like a crab and crab-walked away, but she only got a short distance when it striked the boat once more. "Ahh!" she screamed. 

Zuko and Iroh turned themselves around to see what was happening because they heard Kabira scream. Lieutenant Ji looked up as well. They were awestruck by what they saw. They saw lightning hurtling towards Kabby, while she kept trying to get away. They wanted to move, and urged their bodies forward, but a strange force, like chains, held them back.

Fear filled Kabby's eyes as the 3rd lightning strike came towards her. _This is it!_ She thought, thinking her life was about to end, but she never made it to the tunnel and the light at the end. There was light, but not the kind that she was expecting.

The lightning finally stuck its target, and while lifting her up by her torso, she was surrounded by bright, warm light. Then, she fell unconscious, but before she did, her mind went straight to her backpack in the corner of her room, and then to Zuko, standing alone down there on his ship.

"Zuko…" she whispered weakly, but then disappeared in a wisp of light.

Down on deck, after Kabby disappeared with the light, Zuko rushed forward as if the force that held him back had been broken. He stared out at the horizon, but into the now starry sky, just as Kabby had done only hours earlier when she'd told him of her past, and whispered, "Kabby…"

* * *

**READ THIS:**

**Also, if Khazia doesn't mind, I'm now taking in submissions for how Kabira looks. Or, how you think she looks. Just give me the link for it, and I'll put it on my profile. And sorry, but unless you already have it, which some of you do, I'm not giving you my email. Just give the linkto me through reviewing.**

**What was the symbolism? Can you guess? If you'll notice that's the first time he's called her by her nickname too.**

**An Awards ceremony will be held next time for the two people who've helped me through this, and offered tons of advice. I've already made my desision, so there will be no competition during these reviews, got it? Thank you for reviewing last time to help us make it to 100! Thanks tons for that.**

**Next chapter will come out tomorrow! ****1 MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END, AND ONE DAY! Yay!**


	19. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or the song On The Ride by Aly and Aj; I'll be using a bit from that song at the end.**

**I now am telling you all that on the first chapter I said that Kabira is a character with my personality. Well, she is no longer that, she is a character all on her own, and has been for a long time.**

**SeethingxShadows-** Great minds think alike. Her dad runs from his past, his memories that haunt him. And finally, last chapter, he'd had enough of the memories that Kabira brought him when he looked into her eyes, and he'd had enough of the responsibility, and so he left her on the Senghore's front porch. Thanks for reviewing for me and giving me constructive critism.

**Elf of rohan-** Thanks for reviewing for me, and thanks for the compliment. I will keep writing, and One Day will be out by Thanksgiving Break, or the week of the 20th.

**Monkaybrains127-** Thanks, I'm glad you liked my chapter. Your crush probably doesn't think you're a freak, but why did you scream at him? I once had a crush that thought I was a total freak when I sent him an Instant Message, but I got over it. He was a total jerk anywhos. This prolly didn't help much, though did it? I'm trying to read your story, but I had to go and get this chapter out, then homework's next, but I will find time to read it! Thanks for reviewing.

**I am hoping to see all of you reviewing for the next story, One Day, but if you don't want to, then this is good-bye. Thank you for all of your support.**

**If you have any questions for this story or chapter or anything, tell them to me in your review, and I'll answer them in One Day. And don't forget about the drawings that I'm looking for.

* * *

**

**And now for the awards…**

**Thank you everyone for coming to the Awards ceremony. While all of you have been great at sending me reviews and telling me what to work on, I can only pick two people. The first person has been there with me, letting me try out ideas on her, and she's been reviewing with me since publishing day. Miss Lin13! (She comes up and takes her award with crowd clapping. Then she stands next to the podium.) The next person is someone who has helped me and given me tons of advice on how to improve my writing, although she was a little late in finding One Night, Miss SeethingxShadows! (She comes up and takes her award as well with applause in the background, and stands next to Lin13.) Let's give them a big round of applause!**

**The next award goes to #1 leading role, Miss Kabira Senghore! (Does same as SeethingxShadows and Lin13.) And the final award goes to the #1 co-actor, Fire Prince Zuko! (Does the same as everyone else).**

**Let's give them a final round of applause! Thank you to all who has reviewed, you have helped me accomplish the thing that I've only dreamed of…

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- A New Beginning**

I slowly woke up to a "dinging" sound, and lifted my head slowly from its position. I began moving my sore and stiff muscles and noticed that I was hanging onto a buoy, I was still wearing last night's clothing, my bp was on my back, and I had a terrible headache. I shook my head to try and rid myself of it, but that only made it worse.

"Ahhhhhoooooowwwww." I moaned, looking around. It looked like I was in the middle of a lake, but then I remembered the buoy. _Buoys aren't in lakes…_I tasted my lips. _Argh! That's definitely saltwater. Which means that I'm in the middle of the ocean!_

I don't know how long I hung onto the buoy for, but it felt like hours. I don't normally like buoys, but right now I didn't care too much.

Then, I heard a distant motor. _Motors aren't in the Avatar world…_ It got closer and closer, but I still didn't see it. Then the noise started to drift away…

"No!" I cried out, but all that came was a hoarse whisper. I thought quickly about how I could get them to come over here. Then I thought of the buoy. I began shaking it violently.

I heard the motor turn back this way, it growing louder and louder, and then I finally saw it. It was a pontoon boat with a flag on it and with two men on riding on it, one driving and one with binoculars around his neck. They were both wearing life vests with the colors red, white, and blue on them. When the driver saw me, and motioned to his partner, I stopped shaking the thing, my head pounding even more. But I didn't care, I was safe now. The partner of the guy turned away from me once the driver motioned to him, and I saw that on the back of his vest, he had the symbol of two anchors crossed with a circle in the middle with some writing. It was the Coast Guard symbol.

This time, when I got out of the water, I didn't have to climb up a 30-foot wall by myself. Instead, the driver lowered the anchor and he and his partner helped me up the latter at the front of the boat.

About 20 minutes later, I was wrapped up in a towel under the awning, and we were riding the waves on the way back to the mainland.

"Kabira Lee Senghore?" the man with the binoculars asked, drawing out a clipboard and a pen from a compartment in the seat. On the clipboard there were some official-looking documents. The man who said this had a deep voice, but he looked like he shouldn't. I nodded in response, and he wrote something down. Then he looked back up at me. "My name is Eric, and that's Aaron," he motioned to his partner, "and we're part of the US Coast Guard. Do you know why you were about 2 miles off Louisiana in the Atchafalaya Bay?"

I shook my head, and half lied, "I can't remember anything. My head really hurts." He looked concerned at this. I couldn't tell them where I really had been, otherwise I'd end up in a mental asylum.

"Then I'm guessing that you have no idea how long you've been missing for?" I shook my head. "Almost 2 months." The driver, Aaron,piped in. His voice actually sounded like a flute out of tune. He looked like he should have Eric's voice, and Eric should have his. I sat stunned at this news: one, being missing for 2 months, and two, their voices.

"What's the date?" I choked out hoarsely just like before.

"October 31, 2005," Aaron replied. This meant that Avatar time was just the same as real world time was. Then another thought hit me. They were being really patient with me, and I was glad of this.

"How're my family doing?" I sounded like a hurt bullfrog croaking like this.

"Good, good. Cadee's doing well, as like your mother and father are. Your mother was actually the last in the hospital, and she was released about a month ago." He paused, and both got very solemn. "But, I'm sorry to say, that your brother, well…Pavan is dead."

As part of my act, I looked stunned. I turned to face the ocean, staring into its mystic depth, smiling a small smile so that the men couldn't see.

I saw Pavan below me in his billowing robes with light all around him. "Thank you, Pavan." I whispered. He nodded his head as he disappeared with the waves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feelin' great and feelin' alive  
Never comin' down from this mountain we're on  
Always knowin' we're gonna be fine  
Feelin' great and feelin' alive  
I'm never comin' down from this  
Never comin' down, never comin' down from this  
Always knowin' we're gonna be fine  
Feelin' great and feelin' alive  
Never comin' down from this mountain we're on  
The view is so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

* * *

**Congratulations, you've now read 122 pages. I must thank all of you now for helping me along the way, pushing me to keep writing this. And as a reward, this is my first story that I've actually finished, and you all are a part of it. So, I thank you now, and as you leave the auditorium tonight, remember that you were the ones who helped me through this, and that you are all much appreciated. This has been a pleasure writing this for you, so I will say, "Thank you" for letting me write this story. One Day will be published and out by November 27. Goodnight.

* * *

**

**A major bloop for the story:**

**-In** **my bloopers in chapter 11, I said that Pavan had gotten drunk. Well, he's only 17 and a junior in high school, so how could he have been?**

**-See if you can find any that are really obvious. If I think of another, I'll post it on One Day.**

**See you in 2 weeks!**

**o-dragon**


End file.
